Dead Or Alive
by AdFinemAdInfinitum
Summary: "Weasley, I'm dead."He says. "Sure, you are, if my father catches you."I retort. "I don't think you get it. I.Am.Dead." He insists and things start falling to place - or apart. -R&R- SM/RW
1. Dead

**A/N: Ok, hello!**

**This is one story I've been really into writing so here it is**

**I know, I know I am postponing the rest of my stories for it but I promise none of them will be neglected!!**

**I just couldn't keep this story waiting any longer. **

**I do hope you like it!!!**

**And I have one request: Review!!!**

**I practically live on those. **

**So, yeah, I own nothing it is all J. K. R. 's **

**But never mind that,**

**Enjoy!**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Chapter 1: Dead**

Today is one of those rare days where you feel glad just for being alive.

The sun is playing with the few clouds that roam the skies and Diagon Alley is full of life like it is only in the beginning of a new school year.

Wizards and witches walking –pacing even- on the street, door-bells singing like birds during spring and every once in a while a parent calling out something like 'No, Hugo, you cannot bloody buy Decoy Donators for the new school year. Minerva will be just fine without bombs walking in her castle!' .

And when I say some parent I mean, _my_ parent, Ronald Weasley who is at the moment scolding my brother for trying to smuggle prank material from uncle George's shop.

So there goes my peaceful day out of the window.

Frankly, I'd say it lasted longer than I had expected. Twenty minutes without hearing my dad or brother shouting for the whole road to hear was a dream come true.

Too bad it didn't last more.

"Hugo, your father is right. Go give your uncle back his products and tell him we will deal with him later." My mother says glaring towards Uncle-George's shop and Hugo, catching the glare pouts evidently. Oh, he is such a baby…

"But mum…" He whines , again for the whole road to hear. I feel a blush creeping up my neck at my family's manners.

"No, Hugo, unless you plan on passing the whole of fifth-year with your old broom." Mum puts her hands on her hips. My dear brother widens his eye in utter terror.

"Oi! 'Mione that was too harsh!" My dad interferes. And earns a death-glare all for himself.

"Rosie, we're going to buy your brother his books, I gather you'd rather buy yours on your own, since you are now officially a seventh-year." Oh, how I love my mum! I nod delighted and take some money my dad is offering me.

And I hadn't yet walked ten steps away from them when a familiar, hateful voice catches my ear.

"Well, look who's here." Someone from behind me syas . Someone it takes me less than a second to identify as the infamous Scoprius Malfoy.

"Want something Malfoy?" I hiss without bothering to turn and face his Highness. I know what I'll come across anyway.

Tall figure, just a little too tall for my own liking. Slightly built body, which could mean only one thing, he spends all his free time playing Quidditch instead of doing something productive.

Long pale neck, which make shim look like a troll (don't ask why). Grey eyes…so common. And last yet not least blond hair.

Now about blonde hair I don't even need to come up with something bad to say, blondes are dense everybody knows it.

So all in all a repulsive figure that noone would want to see unless he was _really_ curious to find out how his dinner looks like now.

Note: If one of those stupid giggling girls that _pretend_ to be educated in Hogwarts start going on about 'how hot' he is and 'how charming his eyes look like' and 'how they would die to be held in his strong hands' just shut your ears. That's what I do.

"Actually, no I don't. I just heard your family shouting from the other side of the country that I was and thought I'd come to say 'hi'." Ok, first thing I hate about Malfoy? He's such a sheer. He can just tell what I am thinking and then goes ahead to point it out on my face just to see how pissed off I'm gonna be.

I turn to face him at last. Needless to say that I see exactly what I expected to. Plus the Malfoy-smirk! Great.

"Well, at least my family is _here_ to shout. Unlike yours." I snap at him using this small piece of information I forced out of my cousin last year.

You see the Malfoy household avoids big crowded public places like the plague because they are not really liked. For certain reasons.

Malfoy's face turns paler and paler and he narrows his eyes at me. Bingo. I hit the jackpot here.

"Shut up you bitch." He exclaims but his words don't affect me at all. After six years of endless swearing and fighting on both parts you just get used to it.

I mean during first-year when he called he 'a blood-traitor' or 'a bush with legs' or even 'filthy troll' I cried myself to sleep . But one can cry _that_ much tears.

After that I began fighting back. 'Arrogant prat' and 'Self-absorbed sad excuse of a human' being my favorites.

"Shut up? Hadn't you opened your bloody mouth Malofy I wouldn't have even noticed you." I point out, knowing how much it annoys him to be ignored.

"Yeah, sure Weasley, keep saying that to yourself and maybe someday you'll believe it." Oh, he's got an appetite for destruction hasn't he?

"Hey! Malfoy, do you see me carrying 'Witch's Weekly'? Or polishing my nails? Or talking about my nose job?" I ask him deviously. He seems somewhere between laughing and hexing me.

"You had your nose done? Sure seems crooked enough to me..." That little comment earns him a glare and he quickly contains himself. "No." He finally replies pretending to check me first.

"Then why on earth would I fancy _you_?" I shout triumphantly. Mission accompliced! Or not…

I was expecting him to be fuming, however all he does is chuckle a bit. Ok then… I have no idea what's going on. Why isn't he fuming? Weird.

"Good one Weasley." Is all he says. More weird… He then raises his head a playful look plastered on it. Oh, no!

"I think we're going to have a great time together this year." What?! What am I missing here?

I stare at him questioningly and he smirks at me, or grins , I'm not sure. He clears his throat and fakes a formal voice.

"It is my _great_ pleasure to meet you Miss. Scorpius Malfoy Head Boy for the year." No bloody way! No. Merlin you cannot do this to me. I was a good person wasn't I? Then why do you have to torture me like this? Why?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I howl at him and I feel dangerous. I hope he feels it too.

"And judging by your terrifying looks –not that they aren't always terrifying- I guess you got Head Girl. Right Weasel?" Right! Damn McGonagall for this.

I mean how could she be so oblivious as to appoint Malfoy as Head-Boy? Huh? He's like _the_ most devious, pompous, self-centered, idiot ever!

He is the guy who sees you mad because you failed a test and then proceeds to announce he excelled. 'What was it that you got Weasel, an E? Pity then that I got an O.' _His_ words not mine!

He is the guy who manages to ruin even the best days of your life. Like when Carl Zabini asks you to Hogsmeade and he manages to get you a detention for Saturday morning. Because, you know, you just _had _to hex him for calling you a mudblood!

He is the guy who laughs when you get hit by a bludger during the Gryffindor-Slytherin game.

Damn! He's the fool who _sent_ the bloody bludger your way!

All in all Malfoy, for the past six year had been my own personal nightmare. How could McGonagall do this to me?

"So what if I did got Head-Girl? Got a problem with that?" He laughs. Is it me or is he enjoying himself just a bit too much ? I grit my teeth preparing for an out-raging comeback that only he could give.

"Me?! Of course not! I mean who wouldn't like to share a common room with you?" Well, same here you prat!

"The feeling is mutual Malfoy. But I guess one of the two Heads just _had _to be responsible." He snorts and smirks. I smile victoriously.

"Yeah, I know, McGonagall really counts on me to save the day." Very funny.

"Oh, don't make me laugh. I don't even see why she bothered to make you Head-Boy. When there a re all those nice guys she could give the place to." He narrows his eyes at my last comment. But he quickly regains his posture. I guess I'm not the only one who is used to this kind of insults.

"Maybe I'm not nice Weasley, but I sure possess good looks and wit. You ne the other hand have neither of the above. Reading all day because you just can't understand a single thing at once. Annoying everyone with your rules, because since you have no life then noone else should. Calling yourself smart cause you'll just never be _pretty_ enough." I feel a lump in my throat and a pain in my stomach. I thought his words could no longer affect me.

How wrong had I been!

And you know what the worst part is? He is bloody correct. In everything he says.

Comparing to him I am rather dense. I do need to study before grasping a theory whereas he learns it by heart as soon as the Professor says it.

It is true that I have no life and I am trying to contain everybody else from acting foolishly. I excuse myself by saying I'm just keeping them from trouble but the truth is, I guess I am a bit jealous.

And finally, no, I do not possess his good looks. Not even close. I am rather plain. I do have auburn hair, which are usually considered special but since half of the people in Hogwarts (us, the Weasleys) have the same hair-color it s hardly important.

I am not tall or too short which I suppose is positive but I haven't a spectacularly curved body. My eyes are blue, a boring ocean blue. Nothing like his strange captivating grey ones.

Merlin, Malfoy is right. I suck.

But wait a minute! He has no right to spit it in my face like that. It is not my fault that I am not gifted or beautiful. Nature's all to blame.

I see him smirking. AGAIN!

And then I just snap.

"Why don't you just go jump off a cliff Malfoy? The world will probably be a better place without you!" I shout at the top of my lungs not even caring that the jolly happy by-passers have stopped to listen to our disputing.

"After you." Is all he says to me. All cool, calm and collected. Oh, how I hate using those three words! And he turns away from me and flees the scene. I watch as he walks nonchalantly towards a small road and gets lost in it.

*********

I twist and turn in my bed. I cannot believe that this bastard's words are in fact going under my skin. I have been lying down since eleven o'clock and now it is three o'clock. And guess what? Still awake. Yeah…

Oh, damn him, I give up. I can't sleep. Period.

I make a slow move to get up from my bed, when a strange shadow catches my eye. I turn to look at the half-open window.

Hey! Did I leave the window open? No. I don't think so. I remember clearly thinking how cold this September is and closing it before going to bed.

But the thing is…this window is open. And – and there seems to be somebody there.

Oh, sweet Merlin!

"DAMN ! Malfoy! What the heck are you doing on my window?" I shout and howl at the top of my lungs. And don't give me the 'you're-so-overreacting' look. What would you be doing if you found your arch-enemy sitting on your window-sill at three o'clock in the morning? Three o'clock in the morning!

"Merlin's pants Weasley! Shut it, will you? We need to talk." Erm...come again?

"Malfoy, we don't talk, remember? I hate you, you hate me...WE do not talk!" How clearer can I possibly be. The blonde prat is still watching me unmoving, a smirk fighting to come out. Yet there is something more on his pale face than mockery.

"Blah, blah, blah...Yeah, I know the drill, now listen up." Oh, don't you 'blah, blah' me Malfoy! I shiver a tad as the summer wind passes threw the open window. Awesome. Now I'm getting a cold thanks to his Highness Mr Scorpius Malfoy.

"No. I will not listen up." I hiss at him. "I am not your mommy , not your daddy, not your bloody shrink, so no reason for me to listen up. Got it?" He narrows his grey eyes at me and I glare back. "Now sod off."

"Well, that's the deal. I can't." He mutters and he sounds surprisingly sincere. Wow! That must be a first. I mean, Scoprius Malfoy and sincerity just do not fit in the same sentence. Trust me I know. I've spent six whole years with him.

"Oh, really why? Did you just realize you love me and I am the only reason you live?" I snap at him sarcastically.

"No to the first -obviously- and yes to the second." What?! Ok, I lost it. And this is not normal let me tell you. For Rose Weasley to lose it.

"I-I...Erm..." I stammer. Great answer Rosie!

"I am dead." Malfoy announces calmly and I turn to stare at him for a moment. His windswept blonde hair shining in the moonlight, his dark grey eyes serious as you hardly ever see them, his face with a weird expression on it, his tall figure...on my window sill!

Yeah, good one Malfoy. I mean come on, is that the best you can do?

"Sure you are, if my dad catches you." I point out matter-of-factly but he doesn't respond they way I would have wanted him to. He doesn't smirk, or snort. He simply eyes me, and I suddenly become very aware of this thing that is spread all over his face.

It took me some time you see, cause before tonight I had never seen this expression on his face. Then again I bet that before tonight this feeling together with sincerity did not exist for Malfoy.

It is fear. Maddening, blood-freezing, sickening fear.

"I don't think you grasp the seriousness of my manner, Weasley." What is that supposed to mean. Is he in fact expecting me to believe he is dead?

"Do I look like a five year old to you?" He sighs audibly. Oh, so now he is exasperated at my reaction. The guy who is standing on my window in three o'clock in the morning is sighing at _my_ attitude.

"Weasley listen to me. It is weird I know but I'm in fact serious." I would have continued mocking him but this fear in his eyes stops me. No matter how surreal it seems to see Malfoy scared I cannot but be taken aback by it.

"Stop messing up with me, you idiot. Just do whatever mischief you came to do and leave." I know I sound like such a looser but I'm so fed up with him and his madness. "Fine then. As you wish." He smirks and takes a step inside my bedroom. Ok, I just hope this is the first and last time he sets foot on my room.

He looks annoyingly tall so I stand up from my bed to face him eye to eye. No. Still much taller.

And then he towers over me. I must admit I feel sorta intimidated. Partly because of this 'fear' I see in him, partly because he is invading my space. He raises a hand and brings it up to my shoulder. I see his arm coming closer and closer and I prepare myself for the impact. But I feel nothing. Not a single thing.

At first I assume without even looking away from his eyes that he changed his mind. That he decided to spare me and himself from the torture of physical contact.

Then I look down. At his hand and I realize that physical contact would have been in fact welcome compared to what I see now.

His hand is in my shoulder. Not _on_ my shoulder but rather _in_ it. Going threw it and coming out from my back. Now half his arm is passing threw me. Like he is some sort of ghost.

"Here. If that messes you up as much as it messes _me_ up then my mischief is done." Is all he says before I open my eyes wide and take two steps backwards, falling heavy back on my bed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE DEAD, MALFOY?" I finally ask trembling and shivering. Yet I doubt that cold is to be blamed for it this time.

"Finally! Now _listen up_!" Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god…

**A/N: Ok, I hope I didn't freak you too much!**

**Tell me what you think people!!**** Should I keep this going or drop it?**

**And just to be clear this is not one of those stories that end up in tears.**

**It is a happy-end story**

**Just saying it cause it probably doesn't seem that way now**

**Ok, **

**Thanks everybody for reading and…dare I hope? Reviewing?**

**Kisses**

**Sarah**


	2. Listening up

**A/N: Ok, as far as I could tell you wanted to see what comes out of it **

**So I continue writing**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!! I am so happy to read them all**

**And yes I know it was sorta freaky but as I said before there will be lots of explaining now**

**So, yeah…**

**Harry Potter is J. K. R.'s all seven of him…**

**But, **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Listening up**

His hand is in my shoulder. Not on my shoulder but rather in it. Going threw it and coming out from my back. Now half his arm is passing threw me. Like he is some sort of ghost.

"Here. If that messes you up as much as it messes me up then my mischief is done." Is all he says before I open my eyes wide and take two steps backwards, falling heavy back on my bed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE DEAD, MALFOY?" I finally ask trembling and shivering. Yet I doubt that cold is to be blamed for it this time.

"Finally! Now listen up!" Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god…

********

"You _do_ remember how this morning I run into you in Diagon Alley?" I nod dumbfounded as the blonde guy , or whatever he might be, returns to his previous position on my window-sill.

"Well, I had just bought some new books and was about to go check out the new brooms." I nod again. I mean that's pretty much what anyone would do at the beginning of the new school year.

"So I'm thinking 'why not take a short-cut and be there in no time?' And I took one of those little paved streets that cross Diagon Alley. You know the one's that hardly get any passengers." I consider nodding again but I regret it. He's gonna speak anyway.

"I had been walking there for about ten minutes when I hear whispers behind me and I feel someone grabbing me from behind." I gasp. This cannot be good.

"I try to fight them –it was a 'them' after all- off. But they are smart enough to take my wand away from me and despite my great strength I cannot win over four tall men on my own." I snort. Malfoy will always be Malfoy. No matter what he'll surely find something to brag about.

"Then I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head and I sense falling. But as far as I can tell I never manage to reach the ground. You know like you stumble forwards but manage to remain on your feet." Well, I am _bound_ to know. You see his Highness has shoved me while passing by more than once during our six years under the same roof.

"Some seconds later having regained my strength I turn to face my attackers only to find them looking shocked at something behind my back." Malfoy's grey eyes darken and he pauses for no apparent reason.

"And…?" I encourage , feeling my heart hitting my chest violently.

"And I hear them for the first time. 'You jerk!' Said the one 'We were supposed to rob him not kill him.' Of course at the time I had no idea what they were on about. Up until I turned back myself and saw the reason of their distress. It was me there. Lying on the ground. Dead." I suddenly feel sick. Malfoy's words being thrust upon me making me tremble. Even more.

And then I realize the weirdness of his manner. He is calm and serious. Like he is explaining a difficult spell or preparing his team for a big match. I for one thing am freaking out with this situation and _I _am bloody fine. He should be screaming and cursing by now.

But he isn't.

"Malfoy. Why are you so calm?" I ask out of nowhere knowing it is none of my business. The blonde who is currently looking out of my open window absentmindedly shifts his gaze so that he is facing me.

At first he seems surprised at my comment but then realization dawns on him and anger flashes in his grey pools.

"And what do you want me to do Princess?" Princess? Since when are we on nickname basis with Malfoy? Oh! Since he came and announced to me he is dead. Right.

"Honestly, I'd expect you to freak out." I admit boldly.

"Well, I've had my fair share of freaking out when I saw my life-less body on the paved street, thank you very much. I spent there more than an hour screaming and calling out for someone to hear me. But, you know what Princess? No one did. And then I-I…" His voice trails off terribly as his out-raged figure begins trembling like mines.

"I returned home, hoping at least my parents would be able to see what I've become. But they couldn't. So I left, cause I just couldn't stand listening to my mother trying to figure out what I'd like to eat for lunch." I suddenly understand under how much pressure and pain he is. He is fighting with madness here. A madness that is sure to come in such a case.

"And then you came here? Why Malfoy?" He seems a little better hearing my words. He snorts like he used to.

"Because I wanted your ugly face to be the last thing I'll ever see." He smirks weakly and I cross my arms.

"Malfoy!" I command. He looked at me taken aback by the sudden force in my voice.

"You are the only one who can see me. Or hear me. And only when I am close to you I can see myself." Now, let me say this. Had those words been heard anywhere else one would have thought them to be a cheesy love confession. However I immediately realize he is speaking literally.

He doesn't mean I am the only one who can see how gentle his heart is under those (thousands) layers of ego. No. He means I am the only one who can see what he had become.

"You can see yourself?" I ask, still having some difficulty in grasping the last part of his literal sentence.

"I had been roaming around looking like hell when I took a better look at myself, or whatever part of me this is, when I saw I was fading." I scrutinize him with my eyes. No. No fading whatsoever.

"I walked a little longer and my figure faded more. But then I took another road which was leading the other way and I stopped fading. In fact the more I walked towards that direction, the clearer my posture became." I still don't get what this has to do with me.

"So I have been walking all day and guess where the road led me." I shrugged and he sighed. Probably at my stupidity.

"Here! Merlin! And you're supposed to be smart!" I narrow my eyes at him. Fine then, I am stupid. Happy now?

"So you're thinking that the closer you are to me the better you see yourself?" I ask casting him half a glance.

"That's what I said." He nods. But that's nuts. If this is Malfoy's ghost then it should probably be clear near a Quidditch field or his current girlfriend or something he in fact likes.

But hold on a moment. Ghost? Is that what he is? But it can't be.

"You're not a ghost!" I finally exclaim triumphantly after a few moments of deep thinking.

"What? But I told you I'm dead. What else could I possibly be?" I fly my hand on the air dismissively.

"I don't know but you're not a ghost." He still seems to be unable to get it. But it is quite simple really!

"Humans can see ghosts can't they?" I explain annoyed. However he doesn't react like I would have wanted him to . He doesn't get shocked or hopeful. No. He just adopts a thoughtful expression.

"That is true…but then again we don't know if this is a rule. Just because the ghosts in Hogwarts are visible it doesn't mean …" I can't believe him! I swear Merlin. You'd think that _my_ rival would be smart and perceptive but no! He is just a fool who happens to get good marks. Or happened to get good marks…Cause you know he's dead now.

"Did you actually think I based my idea on so little proof?" I hiss at him offended. "I mean I am not that stupid. Back in third year I had to do a project in Charms about Ghosts and their characteristics, so I know some thing. In fact I know enough to say this and mean it. You're not a ghost." Ha! Yeah, Malfoy I rock…I know.

"Then what…what am I?" He whispers and I spot that same fear I saw when he first spoke to me tonight.

"I don't know. Are you sure you saw your body dead and all? Maybe you casted yourself a disillusionment charm." I say this with a weak trembling tone. It is not one of those things you wish to ask someone even if he _is_ your worst enemy.

"I am. Plus if I had indeed casted a disillusionment charm, I would not have seen my body on the ground and you would have been able to touch me but not see me. Not the other way around." He said matter-of-factly. Yeah, I guess that wasn't the best idea ever.

"Evanesco maybe?" I tried.

"Evanesco would have made the body disappear too." I scratch my chin and I see him messing his hair.

"But Disillusionment together with Geminio could do the trick." I venture a thought even though it is quite far fetched. Malfoy looks at me indignantly.

"I doubt if those culprits were able to produce a solid Alohomora, let alone combine two very complicated spells together." Point raised and taken.

"Prior Incantato?" Now Malfoy's making a stupid guess.

"This only applies to wands. Not people, you fool." His mouth forms an 'O' .

"Piertotum Locomotor?" I ask half-heartedly.

"It's only for lifeless objects, git." Malfoy corrects.

"Relashio Ingenti?" He makes an attempt.

"It's NEWTs level. You said they looked stupid." I shake my head.

"Avis Silencio?" I swear this guessing thing is harder than it sounds.

"That's not even a spell. It's a potion." Oh! Whatever!

"I give up." I lean back on my covers defeated. It's five bloody o'clock in the morning. My brain doesn't work that early.

"Easy for you to say it. You're not dead." I feel anger welling inside me. I've been trying for the past two hours to help. I need a break. Besides it's not like he's going anywhere.

"You're already dead, what worse can possibly happen? I mean you said you were sure to be dead. You don't think…" 'You don't think it might be a spell causing this.' I hesitate to add.

"No. I'm dead. Those guys said it and I saw me. And what I saw could be the result of only one curse. Avada Kedavra." I shiver.

He just has to be a Drama Queen like this. Then again if he doesn't act like that now then when will he? 'Never, cause he's dead.' A little voice whispers to me but I discard it. I've been trying to stay calm for all this time. I can't lose it now. And if I in fact consider for a little more the situation I surely will tear up.

"Or a blow in the head." I correct. "The thing is if you were dead you wouldn't be here talking to me. And that is not normal." I rest my chin on my knees and Malfoy begins to pace up and down in my room.

"So let's just suppose for a moment that the spirit part and the dying part are different ok?" I look up at him confused.

"What?" I inquire and yawn.

"I said let's suppose the fact that I died and the fact that I became _this _are two different situations." How can we suppose that? I don't get it.

"But the blow triggered the ghost thing. Obviously." I comment. Yeah…still confused. Didn't I say he's smarter than me? Yes I did.

"Sure, but still they don't have to be caused by the same person. I mean it is foolish to suggest that those idiots produced spells like that. Plus why on earth would they want me to become a …well that thing?" True. He has a point.

"So you're saying that they did cause they dying part but what came afterwards, that spirit you became is caused by someone else's spell." Malfoy smiles at me. Why? What did I say now?

"Why are you smirking at me?" I demand to know childishly. Ok, fine my maturity meter falls ten points when I talk with Malfoy. Get used to it.

"First off I'm not smirking I'm smiling. Because if – and I repeat if- there is one little reason why I'm glad it's you who can see me, it is that at least you can keep up with me." I narrow my eyes. If that is his _best_ way of saying I am in fact clever, then I'm so screwed.

"Oh, thank Malfoy , I'm touched." Idiot!

"And she's back, people!" The blonde rolls his eyes and smirks. And this time it is a smirk. I'm sure of it.

"Ok, deal, let's suppose that." I nod. "Who would do _this_ to you?" I ask.

"Well, that's not the right question. Because…." I think about his words for a moment.

"Because we don't really know what _this_ is." I continue his sentence. He smiles again. Probably thinking how I keep up with him. Brat!

"Ok, then but how do we find out about this?" I keep on sending questions his way.

"That I haven't figured out yet." He admits. Oh, how come Malfoy? Your Highness hasn't figured everything out? I would really like to use this comeback but I don't. It is really cruel to act that way when he's …in trouble.

"Fine then _we_'ll figure it out now. It's gonna take some time but…" He flinches at the 'we' part like I expected him to but doesn't protest. He only searches my face to check for signs of mockery. But he doesn't find any.

"School begins in two days." He points out. School? Is he serious now?

"You're thinking of going back to Hogwarts?" I ask incredulously.

"_I_ cannot do that. I was referring to _you_." Oh! But that's ridiculous.

"You cannot even open the door on your own. You obviously need me. So no. I'm not going back to school." I say defiantly. Now. Listen up, Malfoy had always been my enemy but there are some situations in which you just have to forget all those stuff.

Having a dead person's spirit on your bedroom is one of those cases.

Malfoy gapes at me for a second but then adopts a more determined facial expression and looks…could it be? Mad?

"Oh, don't you dare go all 'Weasley' on me!" He spits at me with venom in his voice and I feel rage coming back to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spit back.

"It means you're trying to act all heroic and nice on me. I mean what will be your next line 'I would die to save you?' ." He sniggers and I shiver. I don't get why he's attacking me like that.

"No Malfoy, I would never die to save you. Obviously! Nor am I trying to act nice. But the sooner we find out the spell that did this, the sooner we'll reverse it and I'll go back to school while you'll go back to being _dead_." I scream and the moment the last word leaves my mouth I feel a strange pain on my chest.

No. I am not acting all 'Weasley'. A Weasley would never utter such a terrible thing. Cause Weasleys are not mean, offending bastards. Like me.

The blonde boy stares at me seriously and then looks away. But before he manages to hide it I spot a sign of pain and fear on his face.

"I see. Well, no need to bother then. I can go be dead on my own." He says bitterly and he climbs up my window-sill ready to jump out when finally I snap out of my own miserable self.

"Wait!" He doesn't look back.

"Hell Malfoy! Yes, I am a bloody idiot who's got no life. Like you said, I'm not smart and I'm certainly not pretty. I'm mean and bitter and I can't go all 'Weasley' on you cause I'm not _good_ enough." Well, at least he stopped at my words.

"Let me help you." I whisper and I wish he heard me. He turns around and I see his grey eyes shining.

"Go back to school Weasley." He only says but I am not letting him go.

"No. Either you want it or not, I'm into this as much as you are. Ok, not so much but still. And admit it! You've got no chance of succeeding without my help." I try to joke but it doesn't work.

The blonde sits next to me on the bed heavily and puts his head in his hands.

"I can't do this." He whispers and I know I feel the same but one of us has to be strong and I think at the moment that has to be me. Since I'm not dead or anything.

"On your own no you can't." I tell him hoping to get the message that together we can.

"I don't get it. Why did it have to be me? Is this some sort of punishment?" He continues whispering some things I cannot understand and I stay silent.

"Why didn't I just die? I wish I had died." Then an idea comes to me.

"But you didn't Malfoy! And just think of it. We can do all sorts of things." He looks away from his palms for a second to check me.

"Like?" He asks then.

"We can visit your parents, tell them what's going on. Go ask for McGonagall's help and so on. You can communicate with everyone through me." I explain delighted at my idea.

"That's not gonna happen Princess." He replies tired. But…!

"But why not?" I thought it was a nice idea. Get him to feel a bit more alive.

"I told _you_ because I had no other choice and now I see that even that was a mistake." A mistake? Ok, fine I acted all nuts and mean on him but come on, two hands are better than no hands. Right?

"It was no mistake." I intervene hotly.

"Look at you. You look screwed up." He comments calmly and I begin to comprehend.

"I'm just fine." I lie shamelessly.

"Stop lying. It annoys me." Malfoy orders and I put my hands on hips. He spares me a you-are-a-terrible-actress look and I chuckle honestly for the first time that night.

"As you wish, your Highness." I make a fake bow which makes him laugh too.

"I don't want you to tell anyone." He returns to his serious manner. "It will only hurt them and they won't be able to do anything anyway. I'm dead." I wish to tell him to reconsider but I cannot. He is right.

"Promise you won't tell." To promise…such a thing would mean it will be only me and him. No help whatsoever. Two seventeen year-olds alone.

I nod.

"I promise." I promise never to tell.

"Cool. Now you're stuck for good with my Highness, Princess. I can go ahead and drive you mad now." He smirks and gets up. Oh that boy!

"Hahaha. I don't care Malfoy. It's called patience. _Look it up!_" The blonde Slytherin turns to look at me immediately his eye wide open.

"What did you just say?" He asks not really mad but surely shocked.

"I said it's called…" He doesn't even let me finish.

"You said look it up!" I nod. So what?

"So?" He looks ready to start jumping up and down.

"That's what we have to do in order to find out what _this_ is." He shouts at me still full of himself.

"Look it up?" I am slow it's true…I mean…Oh sweet Merlin! "Look it up!" I shout mimicking his attitude.

"Yeah!" He smiles victoriously. That's right.

"We need to go to a _really_ big library." I mutter thoughtfully. Hmm…but which one? He messes his hair again thinking.

"Hogwarts!" We exclaim in one voice. I get up, he gets up. That is awesome.

"So we _are_ going back to school after all." He comments when the moment passes.

"Both." I add.

"Rosie! Are you ok?" What the…? I turn towards my door where a new figure has just appeared.

"Mum!" I exclaim and steal a glance at Malfoy before turning back at her. She can't see him. Right!

"Rosie, you were shouting something about Hogwarts. Is there a problem?" She asks still on her night gown. I blush. Quick comeback , quick comeback….

"I am just _so_ excited to go back there." My mother chuckles a bit at my reply and I hear Malfoy doing the same from behind my back.

"You can celebrate in the morning. Go back to sleep sweetie." She chuckles a bit more and closes my door.

"Great comeback Weasley!" Malfoy comments and I grit my teeth.

"My 'comebacks producer' works after seven in the morning." I snap at him and yawn.

" 'Comebacks producer'? Really creative. Ok, now go back to sleep." He points my bad with his finger and I crawl back there unable to protest or reply.

"Sweetie!" He adds.

"Goodnight your Highness." I mock as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight Princess." He answers as he places himself on my little blue couch that is near my desk.

"Life is full of surprises…" I think out loud.

"Just sleep." He groans annoyed.

**A/N: Ok, I know another weird chapter **

**But we find out lots of things don't we?**

**I know it is really confusing so in case you want some more explanations let me know**

**I hope you liked it**

**Go ahead and review!!!!**

**I do adore you**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Sarah**


	3. Back on the track

**A/N: Ok, wow!**

**Lots of reviews!!! Yay!**

**I so so so so love you all.**

**You are great **

**If only you keep on reviewing !**

**I for my part will keep writing **

**I hope I don't fail you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter belongs to J. K. R.**

**But don't let that affect you**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**** Back on the track**

"My 'comebacks producer' works after seven in the morning." I snap at him and yawn.

" 'Comebacks producer'? Really creative. Ok, now go back to sleep." He points my bed with his finger and I crawl back there unable to protest or reply.

"Sweetie!" He adds.

"Goodnight your Highness." I mock as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight Princess." He answers as he places himself on my little blue couch that is near my desk.

"Life is full of surprises…" I think out loud.

"Just sleep." He groans annoyed.

**********

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" The insensitive blonde that has been haunting me for the past three days exclaims. I start wondering how much more my eardrums will bear his shouting when I spot the reason of his distress.

A red hand-made pullover with a large 'R' imprinted on it. Christmas gift from grandma Weasley. Now what is his problem? We're leaving in an hour and I need to pack.

Just because he doesn't have to prepare for school that doesn't mean noone does. Then again it is kind of nuts to envy him because he died and therefore doesn't have to pack. Yeah…

"What _now_ Malfoy?" I sigh audibly hoping he gets the message. Well... yeah…no…he doesn't.

"Please tell me you are not considering wearing that '_thing_'!" He points a trembling finger at my hand-made pullover. I narrow my eyes are realization finally comes to me.

"Yes, I am actually. I love that pullover." His eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Had I not been mad with him for whining all morning, or rather all year, even maybe all his life, I would surely be chuckling now.

"Sweet Merlin! Somebody _has _to report the culprit who created this monstrosity. People with such sick sense of humor ought to be imprisoned." As I said before he is such a drama-Queen!

"Actually that culprit you're referring to is my grand-mother. And this is one of my favorite pullovers , so shut it." Malfoy shakes his head defeated but speaks no more.

For the next five seconds…Just my luck.

"I still cannot understand why the 'oh so organized!' Rose Weasley is packing up half an hour before we leave." He leans against the wall and his infamous smirk appears.

"I am organized only about important matters." The tall blonde eyes me curious. I cross my arms.

"Aren't clothes the most important thing to girls?" I narrow my eyes.

"Girls _you_ date maybe." I counteract quickly and smirk too.

"But _I_ date _all_ girls." Indeed. No reason to counter that. 'I date all girls', the prick!

"No comment." I place my red pullover into my trunk.

"No wonder you've been date-less for so long." Oh, that bastard! He just had to mention that little detail.

"And may I remind you that the only reason I am single at the moment is that you ruined my date with Carl." He removes himself from my wall immediately. Somehow alarmed.

"Zabini?" I nod. He scoffs annoyingly.

"_You_ ruined your date with Zabini." Nonsense. It was _all_ his fault. Provoking me like that, earning me a detention the day of my date. Luckily he got to stay to the Hospital Wing for three days due to his stupidity.

Cause like I have said before, I just _had _to hex him for what he said!

"Whatever." I say defiantly as my door opens up suddenly.

"Come on down we're having breakfast." My dear brother, Hugo mutters between yawns. I nod and begin moving when he turns back at me.

"Oh, and Rose?" I raise an eye. Yes…?

"I'd suggest you get rid of that awful pullover before someone sees you and has a heart-attack. I mean grandma gave it to you when you were thirteen. I think four years of dorkiness are more than enough." Hugo adds and departs leaving me dumbfounded. For a moment there I feel the urge to run after my brother and bring his smug Malfoy-like face to the ground. But then I hear someone chuckling from behind me.

I turn to see Malfoy smirking furiously and shaking his head in a 'ts' 'ts' manner .

"Don't you dare say it." I hiss his way.

"But…" He tries.

"Don't say it." I repeat clenching my fists.

"Well…" I feel murderous.

"Don't!" He sighs. I take a deep breath. And just when I think he has given up this little game…

"I TOLD YOU SO!" He shouts at me and I almost trip and fall from the stairs.

I mouth some well-chosen curses and open the kitchen door.

But instead of finding my jolly happy mother scolding my dad and my dad whining about 'how he has done nothing wrong' I come across something significantly different.

My parents are sitting down and talking in whispers while my brother is gaping at them about something I haven't yet heard.

Suddenly worry swells up inside me and I take a better look at them.

Mum looks like she was crying and dad is still on his Auror uniform.

"Seriously?" Hugo is asking looking back and forth between my parents.

"What's going on?" I inquire loudly hoping they will snap out of their misery so that I get some information.

"Oh! Good morning Rosie." My dad says in a way that implies it is as far from a good morning as possible. He motions a chair next to him. I send half a look at Malfoy who appears to be equally troubled and sit.

"You do know Rose that your father has been working all night right?" My mother asks. I don't because I was too busy handling Malfoy. But I'm not letting her know _that_. I nod.

"Well, he's been in leading an investigation…" Before my mother manages to utter her next word my father's voice interrupts her.

"Two days ago I received a letter from a much unexpected source." I'm still lost here.

"Draco Malfoy owled the Auror Department asking for help." I gasp and for one little moment I look at Malfoy's pale face right behind me. Damn!

"His son was missing." I press my hands on the wooden chair.

"But you found him." I announce more than ask. My mum muffles a sob and I see pain in my dad's eyes.

"Yes. However I wish we hadn't. He was obviously attacked by someone and was left there to…" He didn't continue his sentence and suddenly it came to me that he was expecting some sort of reaction from me.

But it was quite hard you see cause, well, I already knew that.

"Oh!" I tried to make it sound as a shocked howl.

"It was terrible. To see his parents when we let them know. Astoria kept saying it was all her fault and that they should have gone with him." I stopped paying attention to my dad for a moment as a strange sound came from behind me.

Malfoy trying –and failing- to hit every single object in the room with his fists. He seemed really upset. I guess all this time he had been fighting not to think of his parents.

"That's awful." I commented half-heartedly and faking a worried look I stormed out of the kitchen. I hope Mlafoy decides to follow.

And he does.

One moment later he practically runs out of there his face masked with pain. The kind of pain that makes you hurt just by watching it. I look away. I cannot cry!

I cannot cry , I cannot cry, I cannot cry….

"Get a grip Malfoy." I spit venomously at him even thought all I want to do is tell him it's all gonna be fine. But how can I tell him he'll be ok? How can I when…when…I know he won't?

"Right, right…sorry." He whispers ashamed and shakes his head. Like he's scolding himself for his bad behavior.

I stare at him questioningly. Is he seriously apologizing for his reaction? I mean it is only normal to freak out. I was just being a bitch about it because I'm supposed to stay in control. And yet he chooses to apologize…

It is becoming increasingly hard for me to understand Malfoy lately.

Cause I was used to his old pompous annoying self and now, suddenly I'm coming across this different person, who's insecure and scared –like any human would be in such a case- and kind… Surprisingly kind.

But then 'bam' his old self is back on the track.

"Weasley you're fazing out like a lunatic! Go get your trunk your dad said you're leaving." I turn to look at him. My dad spoke? Wow! No idea. I guess I was too absorbed thinking of Malfoy…

I nod sheepishly and climb up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, when I come back my whole family is waiting quietly for me. My family plus Malfoy that is. It is rather funny really.

My mom with her extremely frizzy hair and her plain clothes, my dad with his Auror uniform and his ridiculously red hair and my brother with his bright blue eyes and his untamed equally red hair standing there. And next to them the slightly built, tall, aristocratic figure of a blonde guy with dark grey eyes and a smirk blooming on his pale face. I just can't help but notice the differences.

Both in style and character.

But then again I cannot help but observe how all four of them seem to fit and blend perfectly. I'm not sure why or how but right now they do look like they are in fact a family to me.

Even Malfoy. As they turn their heads up to see me coming down I think I spot a thin yet existent bond between them. Which is , of course way weird. I shake my head to dispose those thoughts.

"Ok, ready let's go." All four of them smile at me and march to the door. And yes you heard correctly, I said all _four_ of them.

************

When you first look at it, the platform looks like it always does in September 1st. Crowded and noisy, with people carrying heavy trunks and hugging each other. A lovely yet sad sight that always goes together with the departure of the Hogwarts' students.

However a more observant person would realize after a while that this year, sadness obviously reigns over loveliness. All the signs are there to prove it. People whispering to each other just a little too quietly, parents hugging their kids for just a little too long.

"They all know, don't they?" I hear Malfoy asking from next to me. That's right they all know. I nod.

"Great!" He mutters sarcastically. Yeah, I get his point. Having everyone talking about how you died and what good a person you've been is something noone would want to experience. And noone has, by the way. Noone but Malfoy….

"Oh! Hi Rose!" As I twist on the spot I see my cousin Albus standing right behind me. His tall posture towering over me just like Malfoy's.

"Hello." I greet smiling a half-smile. He looks sad as well, matching with the sad scenery.

Albus looks for a moment at my parents talking quietly at his parents and asks.

"I guess you've heard." As I said before, everybody knows.

"Oh, here we go." Malfoy moans and crosses his arms.

"I did." I confirm to my dear cousin.

"I still cannot believe it. I mean Malfoy had always been insufferable, especially with you …" My cousin says thoguthfully.

"With good reason…" Malfoy puts in devilishly.

"…But still, that something I wish to noone." Now, to say that Malfoy treated my family badly would probably be an understatement. He used to insult us all day and night. My cousin Al in specific, he called 'a sad excuse of a son for a rather heroic father' . Of course I, being his rival in school as well as a Weasley got more insults than all my cousins combined. Lucky me!

So what I'm trying to say is that the fact that Albus said something nice is only, and I repeat _only_ because of his own niceness.

And the dead blonde that stands to my right appears to be thinking the same as his face softens a bit.

"Right." I simply add , scared that too much sadness or too much indifference will probably seem weird.

"I wonder though, why didn't he fight back…" My cousin wonders out loud.

"There were many of them." Malfoy explains forgetting for a moment that my cousin can't see or heat him. Then suddenly the blonde realizes his mistake and clenches his fists in dismay.

"There could have been many of them." I try to help the situation and earn a…-could it be? - thankful look from Malfoy.

"Oh, that's right…did your dad say so?" Oups! Question: How can you explain to your fave cousin of them all that you know exactly how someone died because he just told you?

You can't. Right!

"No, I'm just guessing." I fake a small smile and the blonde sighs.

"Rosie, Al, it's time for you to go!" Uncle-Harry exclaims our way. We both run towards our parents and hug them tight. My dad whispers something about 'watching out' and 'staying away from bars, blokes and spiders'. Then my mother kisses me on the cheek and tells me to 'pay attention at class but don't overkill with studying' and moving on to my uncles and aunts. Uncle-George hands me a Spell-checking quill and Aunt-Ginny next to him rolls her eyes and hugs me tight.

Uncle-Harry however acts a bit weird. He hugs me alright but before letting go he whispers in my ear.

"I'm very sorry. I know how you cared about him." I open my eyes wide. Is he joking now? Me? Caring about Scorpius-Kill me now- Malfoy?

"Oh, come on now Rosie, I'm not your father you can't fool me." He nods to himself as if confirming his beliefs somehow –which is way nuts let me just say- and sets me free.

"Let's go Princess." Malfoy motions the train with his head and I move forward.

"Hey why do you keep cal-…" I see some pairs of eyes staring at me and I shut my mouth immediately. He is dead, they can't see him. Aha! It will take some time to get used to it.

"You should watch your mouth." He comments rather uninterested and I frown childishly.

"Dear Merlin this is terrible." A brown-haired girl from Hufflepuff passes by me and speaks to another equally brown-haired and equally Hufflepuff girl.

"I know, I mean why couldn't someone less handsome die instead? I was planning on hitting on him this year." Could they possibly be more shallow? They're sad because he died before they dated him?

"Ha! Sorry sweetheart but I would never date a bitch like you." The blonde spits venomously, again forgetting they cannot hear him. Then ten moments later I hear him banging his hair on a train wall.

"Actually you would." I tell Malfoy and he quickly stops killing himself (which by the way is impossible since he is already dead) and stares at the girl near us. Oh, crap! I seriously have to watch my mouth.

"Hi." I greet the girls and run away as fast as possible.

And I was ready to enter the Heads compartment when I see some familiar faces in a compartment nearby.

Carl Zabini, Cleo McLaggen and Vincent Goyle are sitting speechless. Cleo is crying and Vincent is hugging her even though he looks rather pale and tearful himself. And Carl, the guy I've been into since last year is holding his head with his hands and seems in pain.

I take a deep breath and open the compartment door. Their reaction as they see me is not unexpected yet I am rather surprised to find out even now they don't loose they venom.

"What do you want _here_ Weasley?" Vincent mutters annoyed. I open my mouth, but…

"Came to celebrate how you'll have the whole Heads common room for yourself?" …I don't get the chance to reply.

"Cleo!" Carl interferes and in his hoarse voice I spot the signs of pain.

"You Weasleys must be partying right now. Your enemy dead and gone. No rival for you." I gasp at her words. How could McLaggen think so badly of me?

"Yeah! I bet you'd be wishing to see him dead." Vincent adds and I feel ready to start crying.

"Guys come on stop it…" Carl tries again I feel tears welling up.

"Princess let's go to our compartment." Malfoy ventures quietly. But I refuse to give up.

"I just wanted…" I make another try.

"To say you're sorry?" Cleo laughs a high-pitches ironic laugh. "Like you mean it!" Now, that's not true! I mean it's not like I was friends with Malfoy like they were but I surely would feel sad if I found out he was dead.

Unless of course he cam to my bedroom at three o'clock in the night and announced he was a ghost. In which case I would probably freak out. And I did, thank you very much.

"I do! And I'm also sorry you lost your friend and I'm sorry that I was always a bitch to him and you and I'm sorry the last thing I told him was 'to go jump off a cliff'." I take a big breath. Ok, that was…erm…what ? The third, fourth time today I'm saying something extremely stupid? Merlin!

Somebody just Silencio me now! The three Slytherins are staring at me surprised but the one whose reaction I fear the most is a certain dead blonde who has recently haunted me. Guess who I'm talking about…

"I-I…Thanks." Cleo whispers tears on her eyes. The two other boys nod and I run out of the compartment after giving them a small smile.

When I find myself safely seated in the Heads empty compartment I sigh audibly.

"What are you think about?" Malfoy asks unexpectedly.

"Right now? Oh, well now I'm just wishing you could be alive so that you could just shoot me." I reply honestly.

"If I were alive I wouldn't have to kill you cause you wouldn't have to say all those shit to my friends." He explains matter-of-factly.

"True." I agree and then look away.

"So, did you mean it? What you said back there." The blonde questions after a while and had I not known it was Malfoy I would say he was worried. But then again his new 'dead self' looks rather up for those nice and kind comments. Oh, I don't know!

"No way! I just thought I should play my part so that nobody suspects nothing." And it is the truth people. I don't feel sorry about any of these things. Ok, except for the dying part.

And don't give me the 'but-you-re-helping-him-out' look. I'm helping him because I have no other choice. That's all. Let's not make such a big deal out of it ok?

"Oh!" Malfoy smirks and nods but somewhere in there I –figuratively- spot his 'dead self' , his 'kind self', narrowing his eyes and giving me a pained glare.

Oh, sweet goodness, I'm turning nuts. I'm acting like a lunatic in front of my classmates and my family and I believe there is a part of Malfoy that is kind. 'Dead self' ! Ha! Only a lunatic would say such a thing.

"So you're so unlucky Weasley that not even death could keep me from making your life a nut-house. But then again your life was a nut-house long before I came to it." And once again his Highness is back to prove to me that there is no such thing as a 'kind self' for Malfoy!  
"Shut it." I hiss at him annoyed.

"Fine." He agrees.

**********

"Welcome to Hogwarts everybody." I speak out loud to a crowd of shaking whispering giggling first-years.

"My name is Rose Weasley and I am the Head-Girl this year. I will be leading you to the castle where you will attend the dinner after being sorted into your rightful Houses." I explain. Ok, I think I have covered everything.

"If you have some question…" I begin but I am interrupted.

"Which House are you in?" A little blonde girl asks timidly. She is really small. I wonder if I was so small when I was her age. I don't think so.

"Gryffindor." I reply.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A bespectacled boy with a smirk on his face inquires.

"That is none of your business, but no." I shake my head as the little boy whispers a 'yay!' at another little boy.

"Then would you like to be my girlfriend?" He continues.

"Oh, please!" Malfoy moans bored and I smile.

"And why would you want me to be your girlfriend?" I drown a chuckle.

"Because you're a redhead and redheads are sexy. Plus you have to be smart since you are Head-Girl." This time I really do chuckle as many more boys nod. Those kids are great.

"Sexy? What are those dwarfs, blind?" I turn a bit to my right and whisper.

"Jealous Malfoy?" I point out and pat my self at the back in my mind.

"That I'm not called sexy by an eleven year old? No, thank you very much." I look away and back at the crowd.

"Erm…what's your name again?" I ask the little boy that has just offered me his hand.

"Tomas Craven. So what do you say?" I have to admit the boy's got guts.

"Well…" Sorry you're too young and short?

"Sorry mate she's taken." A voice speaks from behind me. But this time it is not Malfoy.

There is Carl Zabini sitting behind me tall and built with a serious look on his face, probably trying to scare the little kid off.

"Come on, is this a joke?" Malfoy groans but I pay no attention to him. Carl is standing up for me!

"I am?" I tell him playfully. He gives me a flirtatious look and grabs my waist in a boyfriend-like manner.

"Yes, babe." He says loud enough for the first-year crowd to hear. I see some boys elbowing each other and some girls sighing in awe. Only little Tomas and Malfoy seem displeased.

"Weasley, stop shamelessly hitting on my best mate! There are first-years looking." He shouts in my ear. I am not the one who started the flirting! Oh, just go…

"Let's go now." I release myself from Carl unwillingly and move towards the castle with the kids following me.

"Hey Rose wait up!" Carl runs after me. Yes!

"So seriously now, Hogsmeade next week with me. What do you say?" I smile a timid smile!

"Ok, sure." He nods and waves as he goes back to his mates.

"This world is falling apart and I've been dead for what four days?" Malfoy shakes his head and walks away.

I walk towards the same direction too and when we finally reach the gates I come to a halt.

"Ok, Professor Longbottom will be taking over from now on." I point a tall black-haired man and the kids open their eyes wide.

"Hello Rosie." Neville says.

"Hello Professor." I greet. Professor Longbottom and his wife are good friends with my family so he gets to call me Rosie and I get to call him Neville.

"Is everybody here?" He asks me motioning at the first-years.

"Yes. All forty-six…" I confirm.

"…Forty-seven." The blonde corrects.

"…Sorry, forty-seven of them." He just has to point out my mistakes like that!

"Good, good." He then turns to speak to the little kids.

As I walk down the well-lit central corridor to the Great Hall I hear people whispering and crying just like King's Cross. All of them talking about the blonde idiot.

"…Such a smart guy…" Some are saying.

"…Really talented Seeker…" Others add.

"…So hot…" A group of girls is crying loudly.

"And now he's dead." Someone concluds and I gulp.

All this time I had forgotten.

You see with the preparations and the departure and the trip and the Head duties all rolling normally for me I had forgotten.

That even though I could see him…

Even though I could hear him…

Even though he was right there next to me…

Even though we're both back to school…

Malfoy was and still is…dead.

"Weasley watch out!" I hear him exclaiming and I snap out of my own thoughts. Then I see a trunk abandoned, there in front of me. I make a maneuver and avoid hitting it by inches.

"Phew." I release a breath of air I had been holding in. "Thanks."

"Never mind that! Did you hear what they said over there?" No. I mean, what did they say that was so special?

"Smart, talented, hot… Oh, it feels so good to be recognized." He is such an arrogant git.

"They also said you were dead, but I see you decided to overlook _that_ comment." I spit and yes, that is extremely stupid comment number four for me today!

Well done Rose. Really well done.

"Thanks for the reminder." He spits too, with good reason may I add and flees.

"Malf-…" I stop immediately. I guess it will be really weird to start running after, well nothing and screaming 'Malfoy' , right?

"Wait a moment." I correct my sentence and walk his way.

"What?" He hisses.

"Sorry." I whisper honestly.

"Me too." He says, suddenly all the anger and the distress leaving him and me.

"We're screwed." I comment.

"No, you're screwed." He corrects. "I'm dead."

Right.

I almost forgot.

**A/N: So sorry for the delay!!!!!**

**I was really tired with exams and I decided to take some time off**

**But I'm back for good now.**

**So I hope you liked it.**

**I'm not sure if it is good so go ahead and review!!!!!!**

**I love you all so much!**

**Kisses**

**Sarah**


	4. Not my forte

**A/N: You are so great, I so love you all**

**The reviews are making my day!!**

**So…keep reading and reviewing…**

**Before I forget it , **

**Dsclaimer: I own nothing of this, it is all J. K. Rowling's **

**But did that ever stop us****? No!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: ****Not my forte**

"Wait a moment." I correct my sentence and walk his way.

"What?" He hisses.

"Sorry." I whisper honestly.

"Me too." He says, suddenly all the anger and the distress leaving him and me.

"We're screwed." I comment.

"No, _you're_ screwed." He corrects. "I'm dead."

Right. I almost forgot.

********

Mornings in general are not my forte.

I always run up and down my room looking for all sorts of things that I in some dark corner of my establishment the previous night. That combined with the fact that I'm always sleepy is a pretty good reason why, as I said, mornings in general are not my forte.

For someone else however, due to his recent state, mornings seem to be much more enjoyable.

"Oh, sweet Merlin I look ravishing!" What is this idiot talking about again?

"Oh, sweet Merlin, where is my Potions book?" Smith will kill me if I show up to his lesson without a book.

"It's quite a pity really that noone but this tasteless git can see my good looks." Tasteless git?! Me? Oh, never mind, where's the sodding book?

"Damn I can't go to the first lesson of the year bookless." Hey! Why is Malfoy checking himself out in the mirror?

"And imagine that I've been dead for a week now and still…" He's such a narcissist! Yes! I found it!

"I can't believe I almost lost my Potions book. I must have fallen asleep reading that's why it was under my covers."

"I bet this hairstyle would earn a fair share of sighs from the girls…" Then finally the prat looks away from his reflection in the mirror and at my panting from the search figure.

"I bet the book is the only thing that's ever been under your covers right?" He says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. That…Grrrr…How I hate him.

"If by that you mean that I don't sleep around like someone else I know then yes, your Highness, the book's the only thing that's been under my covers." I narrow my eyes and he snorts.

"Keep on deluding yourself Weasel. I'm sure that's the only thing that's keeping you from an ugliness-related _death_." As he says so I turn my head quickly to stare at him. He too looks more serious after this rather painful comment. Death, huh?

"Mal-…" I start but am interrupted by a long pale hand raised to my mouth.

"Just forget I ever spoke." He hisses and looks away. I look away as well.

"So, I'm ready." I speak some ten minutes later . "And I gather you're ready too, so let's go." And before I see his expression I storm out of the Heads' Common room.

I was just about to enter the Great Hall to get some breakfast when Malfoy spoke from next to me.

"Weasel, there's someone calling you." Not bothering to question his words I swift around in the spot only to face the Headmistress approaching me fast.

"Good morning Professor." I greet kindly and hear Malfoy repeating my words in a characteristically girly voice. I almost lose control and snap at him that, this is not the way I speak, but I remind myself of this little tiny detail.

He's dead, they can't see or hear him and he doesn't wish them to know.

"Hello Miss Weasley." McGonagall sends me a wary smile.

"I've been meaning to speak to you about something. Seeing as you are the Head-Girl." Ok, that doesn't seem that bad. I mean I knew I was going to have some serious responsibilities this year.

"Sure." I reply and stare at the old woman patiently. She seems lost for words , which is I dare say rather unexpected for McGonagall.

"Well… it's about the position of the Head-Boy. I think you have been informed of the terribly events concerning Mr Malfoy, haven't you?" Oh, sure I have. And from the source may I add. I nod.

"I know it will be very hard for you to pull this off on your own so…" Oh, trust me Professor it's even harder to do so with Malfoy.

"So, I'm appointing a new Head-Boy." Wow! That's …well, that's… I cannot find the words to explain it. I know I begged the heavens to have someone different than Malfoy as Head-Boy but now that my wish has been granted I feel…

I feel like something really unexpected has happened. When it's not really so.

I suppose deep down I always thought Malfoy would be the other Head. I never really prepared for something else. I might have whined and cursed him for it yet…to me , Malfoy was always the Head-Boy.

"I never thought someone else would become Head-Boy." Malfoy mutters from next to me. I see anger and sadness in his grey eyes.

"I was sure I would be the one annoying the hell out of you this last year." The blonde crosses his arms and I look back at the Headmistress.

"Ok." I simply say to her.

"Very well since you agree, I'm appointing Deandre Colton as Head-Boy." Oh, for Merlin's sake you have got to be kidding me.

And to think that I always said Malfoy was the worst choice for a Head. And yet McGonagall found a way to contradict me. She, although I hate to admit it, came up with an even worse alternative. Dean Colton.

That, _arse_…

"Is everything ok?" Malfoy asked worried. Well, my expression must look pretty terrified seeing as even the arrogant narcissist realized my shock.

"So is everything ok?" McGonagall repeats Malfoy's question and I nod for the both of them a trembling nod.

"Good, good." The old Headmistress smiles warily. I wonder if she's ever planning to retire. Why couldn't she just go to a small cottage in a village and grow some vegetables, that woman…? But no! She had to stay here and torture another generation with her nonsense.

"Oh! Before I forget it. Even though a new Head is appointed you shouldn't be expecting his arrival at the Heads' Common Room." At last some light at the end of the tunnel. But why…?

"The room of the Head-Boy will be left empty this year. As a way to show everyone's sorrow for this loss." I see…Then everyone would be quite satisfied that the room won't be left unused. The real Head-Boy will be using it after all.

I send a smile at McGonagall and bidding her goodbye I run to the dungeons. Potions with the Slytherins.

What a great way to begin one's year.

Then again, my year seemed dim long before I found out I had Potions with the Snakes.

"So, I get to keep my room. Cool." The blonde grins as he follows me.

"Hey, Weasley!" I don't even turn to eye him. I'm angry and bored and late. I think I deserve some time off from my baby-sitting duties.

"You've got Potions with us, right?" I do as a matter of fact.

"Yep." I make a nod to suit my reply.

"But, since I am dead, really don't need to attend the lesson now do I?" I see. Malfoy has obviously come up with a new activity for himself. This is bound to be bad.

"I suppose so." I mutter between gasps. Running is not really my forte. Much like mornings.

"Good, then I think I'm skipping." I knew it.

"Why?" I ask abruptly coming to a halt. Malfoy eyes me playfully and smirks.

"Well, there are so many unsuspecting girls, just sitting in their dorms, with their teeny tiny pajama tops and their hot shorts, in total need of an admirer. I thought I could oblige." That, perv! That insufferable, arrogant, exploiting Casanova! And to think that this guy was to be a Head.

"You jerk!" I shout at him out-raged by his intentions. "You cannot possibly go spying in other peoples private space." He just snorts. Merlin's pants he just snorts!

"Don't make such a big deal out of it Wealsey. Besides, had I been alive, those girls would be inviting me in their personal spaces anyway." I stare shock at him. You know that sensation when you suddenly realize that what you always thought was a rumor turns real? Well, that's exactly how I feel.

I mean I always heard that Malfoy was a prat with girls, but I assumed he just liked snogging them and flirting. I never –never till today- realized that he was a bastard with them in a whole higher level.

"Don't you dare!" The blonde arse looks at me intently for a moment and then looks away smirking. Damn. He is going to dare.

"Stop me if you can." He challenges me and storms away. Crap!

How can I stop a ghost-like creature when I can't even touch it?

"Malfoy, if you take one more step towards the girl's dorms I'm never talking to you again." I exclaim furious but he acts like he has heard nothing.

Very, well then, have it your way. You'll regret it though. That's for sure.

I call after him once or twice more before noticing a couple of seventh-year Slytherins and shut my mouth rapidly.

***********

After some lessons filled with agony for the poor assaulted girls I pack my books up and head to the Heads Common Room, having lost all my appetite. During all this time the only thing that roams my mind is this thought.

Malfoy will pay for what he did. Cause if I don't talk to him then he's all alone. Ha!

"Had a nice lesson Weasel?" I hear his drawl of a voice from the couch. I fight the urge to run there and shout at his face a few well chosen insults.

"I , for one thing, had a great time." I grit my teeth and sit on an armchair next to the fire, still speechless.

"You know, Allie, from Hufflepuff surely has a great body. If you know what I mean…" He smirks at me and I avoid his gaze, opening my Charms Essay in front of me.

"You look utterly jealous Princess. But I guess it can't be helped. Some possess good look, some are witty and some, like yourself, lack all the above. It's a pity really." I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. But this game he's not gonna win.

"So you are seriously not talking to me?" He gets up and moves my way. I, however ignore him completely and start writing my essay.

"I see you're putting out quite an act." He puts a hand in front of my face shaking it frantically. So, you've noticed Malfoy….

"Ok, then Princess, have it your way. I, for my part, am having a lot of fun with this." Or so you think your Highness…

"However it is quite mean to act that way just because noone would ever spy to see _you_ on your underwear." He'll get bored eventually…

And indeed an hour later Malfoy seems to have used all his supplies of insults. He leans bored and annoyed on the couch staring at me still writing that Charms Essay.

"Don't you think it is about time you quit your little masquerade Weasley?" He spits. No, I really don't.

"Oh, so now you're smart for ignoring me?" Well, yes! That's exactly what I am.

"You know I can keep this up forever so why don't you just give up?" Right back at you.

"Come on Wealsey…You aren't really angry…" Oh, but I am. Really angry!

Another hour passes with equal comments that tend to reach the point of a plea.

"Ok, that's enough. You're way overdoing it. You know how I hate to be overlooked!" Oh, Merlin, how old is this guy, two? _Overlooked…_

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Sneaking in the girl's dorms was a bit too much, I get it." I doubt it. I can see he's pleading me to speak to him but I simply refuse.

"Weasley, can you even hear me?" He asks and then opens his grey eye wide. As I steal a glance at him I spot the fear.

"Can you hear me?" He points out like he's talking to me from a great distance even though he is mere inches from me. I seriously enjoy this.

"Damn! Do you even see me?" He stands up now pacing up and down the room. He looks really worried now.

"If you can see or hear me say something Weasley. Just a nod would be enough, but for Merlin's sake don't ignore me!" And for the first time I consider speaking to him again. This silence is obviously costing him a lot. But no. He has to learn his lesson.

"Please Princess, please!" No. Rose don't!

"I'm sorry alright? I was just messing with you, that's all. I didn't even go to the Hufflepuff dorms." What? Is that one of his ways to make me speak?

"I just went to the pitch to watch the Quidditch practice. Honestly!" Honestly?

"Sweet Merlin! She off too now. I'm all alone." Malfoy falls heavily on the couch and puts his head in his trembling hands. Ok, I _am_ overdoing it now…

"Well, you bloody well deserved it." I say clearly and watch as he raises his desperate eyes up at me.

Then, after the sudden shock, I can tell he sees red.

"You worthless bitch! How could you?" He screams at me and I stand up scared and surprised. He stands up too. And before I say one more word he leaves the room, and me in it. Surprised and regretful.

What have I done?

I run after him as fast as I can. I must catch him. I must apologize. Tell him I didn't mean for it to go that far.

Oh! I'm such an idiot. To think that I could play such a trick at him, the way he is…So stupid!

I finally spot him sitting at the owlery looking outside the large glass-less windows.

"Malfoy!" I exclaim courageously, though I feel far from it.

"Hey! Look at me." I continue. No, nothing. He acknowledges my presence but doesn't speak to me.

"So this time you're the one not talking?" I venture a brave comment and he gives me an angry look.

"Damn…" I clench my fists. "I just keep messing up don't I? The thing is, what I came to say is…I'm sorry." There I've said it. Malfoy tries a questioning look.

"Ok, listen up cause I'm going to say this just once. I might be good at studying and organizing but truth is when it comes to actual human interaction I honestly suck." I explain honestly.

"I have no idea how to react. What's the right and the wrong thing to say. Plus you just have to admit this is no normal situation." I take one breath.

"Cause in a normal situation I would insult you and you would insult me and if I said I would never talk to you again you would just scoff me off and go talk to your mates." Yeah…

"But this is no normal situation." The blonde adds looking absentmindedly out at the skies. I look out too.

"Yeah…So when you first told me…when I first found out you were dead, I thought I should not start treating you differently. Because suddenly being all nice to you would mean that I somehow feel sorry for you."

"But the thing is, I don't. Malfoy, you're one of those weird people that no matter what huge misfortune comes up at them one can't really pity them. Cause they are, _you_ are, strong." Though I can't even admit it to myself.

"But I'm not that strong or that good at talking. I keep saying stupid stuff, speaking out loud making everyone stare at me. And as far as you are concerned I'm being a downright bitch." For the past seven years. He smiles warily.

"And, sadly enough for you, this time you can't just leave. So I would suggest from now on not taking so seriously my shit. Ok?" I shoot him a serious look.

"Wow…" He seems genuinely troubled. "I kinda fell asleep in the middle of this speech, care to give it to me in paper? It might take me some time to read it but it's worth the try." And here I though we were talking like grown-ups. I don't get him, you know. If I'm acting like a nutcase then so does he.

"Ok, well looks like I've embarrassed myself yet once again. I'm gonna go now." I whisper ashamed and turn to leave.

"Hey, Weasley!" I move my head his way , half-interested and half-tired.

"I kinda suck at human interaction too. Though I guess you already knew that. I really wouldn't mind if you kept speaking to me like usual. Just…" He trails off.

"…Just don't you ever stop talking to me again. I don't think I could take it."

I think seriously of sending back a comeback in the lines of 'Oh look at that, Malfoy can't stand not talking to me!' but I decide against it. Acting like a bitch –even if he really doesn't mind- will have to wait till tomorrow.

I just nod and he follows me smiling. Yes…smiling not smirking but smiling. Like an actual human being. Must be his 'dead-self'.

"Say, Weasley, why were you so terrified when you heard Deandre Colton's Head-Boy?" Oh, that…

"Because, strangely enough, there _is_ in fact _one_ person comparing to whom, even you are a better choice for a Head-Boy." I sigh at the truthfulness of my words.

"Wow! What can possibly be the matter with him?" Malfoy looks at me with wide troubled eyes.

"You'll find out soon, I guess." Just wait and see.

"Hope so. Cause you know, patience is not my forte." So there isin fact something that is not his forte. Good to know.

**A/N: Soooooo….**

**What do you think?**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Tell me!**

**I think it is sorta cute …but then again it's three o'clock a.m. and I'm sleepy.**

**Anyway, love ya all,**

**Thanks,**

**Sarah**


	5. Run, Run, Run

**A/N: Sooooo… Long time no see?**

**Hahaha**

**Not really .**

**Ok, thanks for the reviews they are fantastic **

**I would love to hear what you think of my work**

**Which means…keep reviewing**

**Sadly enough I own none of it**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 ****:Run, Run, Run**

"Say, Weasley, why were you so terrified when you heard Deandre Colton's Head-Boy?" Oh, that…

"Because, strangely enough, there is in fact one person comparing to whom, even you are a better choice for a Head-Boy." I sigh at the truthfulness of my words.

"Wow! What can possibly be the matter with him?" Malfoy looks at me with wide troubled eyes.

"You'll find out soon, I guess." Just wait and see.

"Hope so. Cause you know, patience is not my forte." So there isin fact something that is not his forte. Good to know.

********

"Rise and shine your Highness . Rise and shine." I exclaim while storming into Malfoy's dorm.

Wow! Is – is he sleeping? Like an actual human being? Ha!

I must admit I never expected this. In my inner mind theatre I always imagined Malfoy sleeping up-side-down hanging from a tree branch like a bat. Or inside a coffin like those medieval vampires.

Honestly I never thought he'd have this kid's smile on his face. And this peaceful expression.

Ok. Rose stop staring at the prat!

"Mum…" What did he just say?

"No! Come back mum, dad!" I see. He's dreaming. How weird…

Then suddenly a smile crawls up in his tensed face.

"Oh! It's you." This nightmare must have just turned into a dream.

Oh! Like I care.

I leave the room quickly. I should just …you know…let him sleep for some more time.

"I should do something productive while it's still peaceful in here." I make up my mind. I should pay a visit to the library. Search for some clues about Malfoy's condition.

I spend two hours buried under book and finally come up with some useful ones which I carry back to the Heads' Common Room.

"Where you've been Weasel?" So Sleeping Beauty woke up.

"Enjoyed your beauty sleep while I was working my arse off Malfoy?" I snap. Why is he crossed now?

"I said where you've been." Keep that tone up and I'm never telling you.

"I already told you.Working." He seems calmer now.

"I was worried you stupid half-blood." He did not just use a blood reference to insult me. He didn't! That prat.

"I tried to wake up your Highness two hours ago but you were sleeping like you were drugged. So I went working on my own!" He is thoughtful now. At last. He decided to use this joke of a brain he's got.

"But there are no lessons today. Don't tell me you were studying for Monday." He snorts and I cross my arms.

"I _should_ have been studying if that's what you mean but no. I was in fact doing what we came here to do." There he is again all baffled. And he calls _me_ a dimwit.

"Educate ourselves?" Oh, great. Is that memory loss or is it just me?

"No. Find out why you're the way you are." His mouth forms an 'O'.

"Right. So what have you got?" I sigh and motion with my eyes to the pile of books that rest on the coffee table.

"Wicked. Well done Princess." Why does he keep calling me that?

"Hey! Why do you keep cal-…" But I don't get to finish my sentence.

"Let's get down to work. Now, which ones am I reading and which ones are you?" And the dimwit's back.

"Malfoy, will you just leave your arrogance and stupidity in the side for a moment and just concentrate? I can't read it on my own cause I need _you_ to confirm or reject the symptoms. Merlin! Remind me again how did you got Head-Boy?" There I said it. I feel so much better now.

Malfoy however looks like he got hit by a bludger on the head. He just nods and follows me to the coffee table.

I sit, so he obeys by sitting too.

"So what did you delve up?" I take a big breath and start with the speech I've been preparing all morning.

"Lots of stuff but I think we ought to work using the process of elimination." He nods in comprehension.

"Cool. Then I go first." Good. I can live with that.

"Supposing that in fact this thing that happened was caused not by my attackers but by someone else, we should probably cross off almost every curse." I raise my head from the book I was reading in amazement. I haven't thought of that little detail.

"Cause a curse's result is immediate! Right. I totally forgot that." That pompous brat. Why is he smirking now?

"Also your body wasn't affected in any way. Meaning the spell or potion or whatever affects only the soul or spirit." The blonde prat ponders about it for a minute before adding.

"However it was the injuries of the body that cause it to work." Yes, of course.

"I think we know what we're looking for more or less." He smiles faintly. A sad smile that reminds me of the smile he had when he was sleeping.

"Ok. I suggest beginning with potions. It sounds more likely to be a potion anyway. I mean it is easier for someone to sneak something in my drink than hex me without me realizing it." I could accept that but then again…

"Then again you are quite the careless type now aren't you?" Malfoy glares my way.

"Well you have to admit that for a person like me, who is always surrounded by fans, it is rather difficult to watch _everyone's_ moves." Seriously was he not dead I would surely kill him now.

"Point is, we can't scratch long-time spells off the list just yet." I comment and he no longer protests.

"Ok, then." He agrees and I slowly take the book at the top of the pile which is titled 'Useful and Dangerous Potions for the Humans' and is terrifyingly heavy.

I open the first page and check the contents.

"Body Potions, body potions, body potions, _deathly_ body potions, healing body potions, Ah! Here it is. Soul Potions." The blonde reads out loud and I focus my gaze at the spot he is pointing.

"Page 387. Ok, let's see." I open the book with my wand. No longer willing to operate that thing which weights almost a tone with my hands.

"Here. Found it. Soul Potions." Bingo!

We both stay silent for a while reading carefully (me) or not so (Malfoy- who is at the moment examining a cut in a page with excessive interest) .

"Got one!" I suddenly exclaim and he looks up form the cut.

"Here. Draught of Living Dead. It's like describing you." Isn't that awesome? We might have found it.

"Charming Princess but if you looked a bit more to it you'll see that it is made of Acromantula venom which is extinct." I check the ingredients realizing my mistake.

"What about Joberknoll? Here it says that it parts the soul from the body." I inspect the potion description he suggested.

"But it is not related to death experiences. You must remember Malfoy we're searching for something that would be activated because of the attack." He sighs and goes back to supposedly studying.

"Scintillation Solution?" It says that it can separate the body from the soul in cases of great pain. Plus the effects of it can only be seen by few.

"It fits like a glove but there's one little problem, Princess. It's effects last for only a day." Damn…

This is going to take a while.

*******

"Wartcap Powder?" Malfoy questions after three hours of incessant searching and reading. He is at the moment resting his head at the back of his chair and has his feet on the space of the coffee table that isn't occupied by books.

"Concentrate Malfoy. That's a Soul-Binding potion not a Soul-Releasing one." I tell him off even though I am equally tired and confused.

Nothing. Four hours of reading, five huge books and eighty-six torn pages (For Malfoy) and not a single clue.

"I can't. Damn it. I'm just dizzy." He confesses. I rest my back on my chair as well in defeat.

"Me too but we have to keep going." He spares me a weird look and raises an eyebrow.

"I had no idea you'd be so…persistent on the matter." He says and I let a small smile play on my mouth.

"I have to get rid of you now haven't I?" I hope he doesn't take this comment too seriously. I mean he did agree we could talk to one another like we used to.

"Sweet of you to remind me." He says and I almost consider that I made him mad. However then comes his smirk and proves my suspicions wrong.

"Get rid of me?" A strange yet familiarly unwanted voice comes from behind my back. This is surely not Malfoy, I consider whilst turning back.

What is that mishap of a human being doing in _my_ Common Room now?

"Colton." I hiss dramatically.

"It's Dean for you Honey." He grin his charmer's smile that is supposed to dazzle me…

'_Supposed to' _ being the key words in this sentence.

"First of all it's Weasley for you. And second of all, what are you doing here?" Dean Colton fakes a hurt look and sits nonchalantly in the seat next to me (luckily the one that isn't occupied by Malfoy).

"Have you not heard? I am Head-Boy." Colton announces proudly.

"Substitute Head-Boy, thank you very much." Malfoy interferes and I hide a smile.

"Haven't you heard the Head-Boy's room will remain empty?" I snap back carefully.

"Oh, yes I was told. Something about paying dues to that jerk Malfoy." He is so insufferable.

"Hey! He's dead. Show some respect." I lie and watch as the blonde raising both eyebrows in surprise.

"Well I guess I should but he was a downright arse. Nothing can change that." Both Colton and Malfoy now lean forward to inspect me. Which feels really uncomfortable cause I am in the middle here!

"Though surprisingly enough you don't seem to share that opinion." Who said that?

"My grandma always said we shouldn't speak ill of the dead. So I listen to her. I'm old-fashioned like that I guess." I state in a matter-of-fact way and both parties (Malfoy and Colton) appear satisfied. Thank Merlin for that.

"Fair enough. You're a good girl then?" I spare Colton an indignant look for this comment.

"I pride myself on being one, yes." I stress my words and Colton smirks.

"I like good girls did you know?" He asks playfully and before I manage to explain that I'm not that into games he continues.

"And I am sure they like me too." Long shot there.

"So you didn't say, what exactly are you doing here?" I change the subject not so subtly.

"Oh, right I forgot. McGonagall said I could use the Common Room. You see I insisted I needed to study _in private_ with _you_." His pronouncement of the last part makes me somehow nervous. And I don't mean the nice kind of nervous either.

"I'm afraid I am busy." I say dryly.

"Oh, right. What is that you're reading about?" He leans forward trying to read the huge book that is open in front of me at the moment.

I stand up immediately and shut the book closed at once.

"Stuff." I reply vaguely.

"Well, you seem awfully bored with those stuff." He points out quite correctly in my opinion.

"You got that one right." Malfoy speaks after some time and I find myself surprised that I haven't heard of him in a while.

"I am just fine. Now sod off Colton." I have had enough.

"Now be polite Weasley." Malfoy. Oh, is it so hard for him to stay out of this.

"Leave? What? Before I express my admiration and undying passion for your ocean-blues?" I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes. The ocean-blues as he calls them. There we go again.

"Shut up and get lost already." I yell at the new Head-Boy.

"Such a vocabulary! Thank Merlin I'm in love with your _looks_." The dark-haired Ravenclaw that goes by the name Deandre Colton recites in a melodramatic way.

"The poor boy is not used to your un-lady-like manners Weasley. And furthermore he appears to have delusions about liking you. How sad!" I turn to glare at the dead one of the Head-Boys.

"And such looks indeed." The Ravenclaw prick adds to my dismay.

"Enough." I yell at him and he smirks.

"You know you just look even hotter when you're mad." I immediately calm myself down.

"Leave." I command. "You can come here only when I'm absent ok?" Ok, why is he coming closer to me? Stay away you perv!

The black-haired Ravenclaw leans dangerously over me and catches my waist.

"Ok. I'll try. However I promise nothing. And after all maybe you'll be the one feeling lonely some night and ask for me." I practically shove the bloke out of the room. I hate it when guys turn to pigs.

I place myself -or rather fall like a sack full of stones – in the nearby couch after closing the door on Colton's face. I guess Malfoy had a point. I am not one for manners.

Never was.

"Do you see now why I find that even you are a better choice for Head-Boy than him?" Malfoy stares blankly at the recently closed door an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah. Such a nutcase." Then he looks at me a smirk flourishing in his mouth.

"I mean, he bloody fancies you?! That should be written in the papers and _he_ should be put in an asylum!" I cross my arms defensively. And here I thought he was angry with the guy because he was acting like a perv.

Obviously I was mistaken.

"Thanks a lot for the support Malfoy." I groan pissed off.

"Oh I don't need your blessings Weasel. If you wish to thank me then just let me know when you feel lonely at night and you decide to invite Colton to keep you company so that I can…you know…" He pauses for the sake of it.

"Run, run, run away from here." Of course. How could I expect apprehension from the oh-so-fatally-handsome Scorpius Malfoy?

"I might have no manners Malfoy, yet neither have you." I announce with momentum.

"I might not have manners but I surely have legs." He motions to his feet and it takes me a moment to realize.

"Run, run , run…" He sing-songs while departing for his bed.

"I hope you trip!" I shout at his back.

"I'm already dead." He points out.

"Luckily. Though one finds it weird that you haven't made yourself some sort of Horcrux just to haunt me down." I add before he disappears behind his door.

And then he is back in the Common Room eyes shining with excitement.

Have you ever seen those light-bulbs in muggle cartoons?

The ones that appear over the head of the animated hero when he's got an idea?

Well, right now I feel just like this hero. I almost look over my head to check for light-bulbs.

No. Nothing. But still.

"Malfoy are you thinking what I am thinking?" I ask breathless.

"Horcuxes?" He asks and I feel like jumping up in the air.

"Do you still want to 'run, run, run'?" I try to imitate his voice from earlier. He shakes his head.

Yeah…didn't think so.

**A/N: No idea where the Horcruxes came from. **

**It is a wrong guess may I say.**

**But still I found it amusing to mention them**

**Also!**

**All the spells and curses used in here are taken from the Harry Potter novels.**

**Not one of them is created by me**

**Yet their uses are a bit altered at times**

**Anyway,**

**Feel like reviewing?**

**Well then do so.**

**Don't feel like reviewing?**

**Do so anyway? (Hoping…)**

**Kisses**

**Sarah**


	6. Date with the Helpless

**A/N: Thank you all a lot about the reviews **

**And about reading of course!**

**I always love to hear comments and I hope there will be more reviews to come**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit delayed**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**** Date with the Helpless **

"Malfoy are you thinking what I am thinking?" I ask breathless.

"Horcuxes?" He asks and I feel like jumping up in the air.

"Do you still want to 'run, run, run'?" I try to imitate his voice from earlier. He shakes his head.

Yeah…didn't think so.

*******

"Could it really be it?" I cannot believe it. One whole night I spent awake discussing the matter of Horcruxes with him and he still insists on asking. 'Is this even possible? We must be mistaken…' and then 'Horcrux? For real?' and finally 'Could it really be it?' Pfff…

"Yes, for the millionth time Malfoy it could be. But I'm still not certain." I sigh as I see for once more his eyes resting wide open.

I mean ok, I am shocked too but after staying up all night it's just not _normal _to have such wide eyes.

"Weirdo." I add. Oups… I really didn't mean to make it sound so playful. Damn . Must be the insomnia speaking.

"Spinster." He counters almost instinctively.

"I am no spinster mister." I point my hand to his face. "Or have you forgotten of my date with-… Holy shit!" Merlin! I forgot, I forgot, I forgot!

"What's wrong?" I have no time to explain to him right now. What's the time? Ten?!

"No, no, no!" Malfoy sits up warily watching me shake my head in denial. Why me?

"Can you stop babbling and explain to me what the problem is?" Shut up, you dead prick. This is your entire fault!

"Sunday. Hogsmeade. Date. CARL!" Suddenly comprehension seems to be dawning on him.

"Today is your date with Carl?" Well, duh!

"And we were supposed to meet up in the carriages, hmm…, right now actually." He's gonna hate me. He's one of the cutest guys in the school and I stood him up. Arg!

"Oh, quite a pity then, you've missed it." Bastard. Can't you be a man for once and apologize?

"All because of you." He appears to be considering my words for a moment before shaking his head dismissively.

"You agreed to it. I warned you but you said you had to help. You said you'd accept the consequences. Well, these are the consequences. Accept them." Fine, fine I got it , genius.

"Anyway, since I see no solution to the Horcrux problem at the moment I'll go apologize to Carl and we continue this conversation tomorrow." I spit out and run to my dorm.

"Just wait a moment there, Princess! You can't possibly leave now that we've made such a discovery." Yes, yes I can!

"The only way to confirm or cross off the Horcrux idea is to read some more about them. And in order to do this we have to visit the Library's Restricted Section. Right now the place will be crowded with hundreds of students studying so…see ya!" I exclaim. Finally free.

"Alright then I'm coming with you." Come again?

"Ahahaha…no way." No bloody way. Dates are for two people. Preferably a couple or a couple wannabe. Not –and I repeat- not for a couple and a dead Head-Boy, a. k. a. Malfoy.

"Why not? I always wanted to watch as you get turned down." He chirps joyfully. Yeah, well thanks for the encouragement.

"I guess that will be another unfulfilled wish of yours." He pouts. It's pointless your Highness.

"But there won't even be a date! You're late. He's gonna tell you off and then leave." Merlin, thanks. So nice to hear it. Not.

"Whatever." It's not like I can stop him from coming anyway.

"Wicked!" Hate him. Hate him. Hate him.

"Shut it." I put on a cute grey blouse with yellow letters on it and walk quickly at the carriages.

*******

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry… I overslept because I was studying till late. Please forgive me." I say breathlessly while panting like crazy in front of Carl.

The awesome Carl. The gorgeous Carl. The cool and calm Carl. The clever Carl. Agh…

"If I were you," Malfoy begins breathing with difficulty next to me. "I wouldn't have even appeared. Jeans and a T-shirt?! Where do you think you're going to a bloody picnic?" However Carl doesn't seem too displeased with my choice of clothes. Or my attitude in general.

"It's ok. Actually I should have expected it. A bookworm like yourself sleeping late." He laughs whole-heartedly and messes my hair like one would do to his younger cousin. And suddenly I feel warm and relaxed.

"Merlin, mate what's wrong with you?" I hear Malfoy whining but pay him no attention.

"So are you still available for our date?" I inquire timidly. He nods. Phew! The Gods appear to be on my side today. I take his hand and go on the carriage in front of us.

And unfortunately Malfoy mimics my move. He, of course, doesn't take Carl's hand, he just climbs on the carriage.

Ten minutes later we are standing in the middle of the street watching as people go by.

"So…where do you think we should go?" Carl asks putting his hands in his pockets. I scan the place with my eyes. Out of all the places here the only two that we could go to drink something are the Three Broomsticks and Madam Puddifoot's. Now if I had to choose I would go to the Three Broomsticks. Because honestly, who wants to sit in a small awfully decorated shop full of snogging couples huh?

"Carl likes Madam Puddifoot's." Errr…what? I turn to look at Malfoy who had uttered those last words.

"Is something the matter?" Carl sends me a worried glance. Damn! That's what happens when you have a ghost-like spirit talking to you in the middle of your date.

"Not really. I was thinking, what about Madam Puddifoot's?" Malfoy and Carl are best mates. So…he should know where he likes to bring his dates, right?

"Erm…sure." He takes my hand and we walk inside the shop.

Just as I expected. Warm, awfully decorated and full of couples making out. Merlin!

"Carl likes a girl who takes initiatives. Why don't you go fetch a couple of butterbeers? He'll love it." Initiatives? But isn't the guy supposed to fetch drinks? Of course all this is just too old-fashioned. I get it.

"Hey, Carl, I'll go get us some butterbeers ok?" I announce more than ask and the black-haired boy stares at me.

He likes initiatives. I keep repeating to myself as I try to reach the counter passing through the millions of dudes who obviously _don't_ like initiatives and have gone to get drinks for their dates.

Twenty minutes and thirty pokes later I finally sit down on the table where Carl and Malfoy ( Arg! ) are waiting for me.

"Those people have no control of their bodies." I point out whilst rubbing my shoulder where the last poke found me.

"Well, that's because you're so small and all those guys over there are so huge." Carl jokes and I pout evidently.

"Well, you could have let me go…" He added. Yeah, I could but that isn't much of an initiative, now is it? Malfoy muffles a laugh from my left.

"It's ok. So, how are things going this year?" I change the subject. And I immediately regret it as I see the boy's eyes darken.

"Lonely." Carl replies simply but I can clearly see all those things that lie behind this plain answer. Sadness and anger and helplessness. The feelings of a guy who recently lost a friend. No! A brother.

"I see. Makes sense." We both nod and Malfoy looks away. I know he was trying to hide it but I spot his sad face before he manages to conceal it.

"So do you gather the Harpies will win the championship this year?" I ask hoping he will feel better by talking about Quidditch.

"Nah. I mean the Cannons are way better and the Harpies were never the same after your aunt left." Aunt Ginnie? Yeah, she was one great Chaser.

"I think they have a chance to win this year. Seeing as the Cannons did loose their Beater. Cornwell was it?" He smiles.

"You Beaters always think a Beater is the most important member of the team." But it is!

"I remember how Scorpius used to say the exact same thing. 'If you don't have a decent Beater then the whole team's gone.' He said." How did we end up talking about that dead prat again?

"But it is!" The Head-Boy defends his case.

"I never agreed to that. The Beater's position, I think , is not that important as this of the Keeper of the Seeker." Nonsense.

"You just say that because you're a Keeper." I comment acidly and we both chuckle.

"Maybe." Carl admits still laughing.

Then an awkward silence falls over us. I want to speak, say something, but I have no ideas. And Carl appears to be in no better position.

Malfoy is , I believe, the only one who appears to enjoy it. He keeps staring at couples nearby making comments like 'Wow, Alice, with that loser?' and 'Merlin, those girls just lost all their taste after I'm gone.' And finally, 'But what can one do? If the only handsome and gifted guy in the school dies people have to find substitutes.' I groan at this.

"Hey, Princess, do you think they have done drugs as well?" That idiot!

"To think that people do drugs because you're dead. How obnoxious of you!" Damn I said that out loud didn't I? Why can't I control my mouth? Now, Carl will think I'm some nutcase who talk to herself.

"What?" My black-haired date asks troubled.

"Nothing, I was just…" Great, what do we say now?

"Who's obnoxious?" So he heard all that much? Merlin help me.

"No one!" Grrr… The dear blonde is at the moment rolling on the floor laughing. I feel like punching him.

"Did you just say Scorpius is obnoxious?" Why so surprised? I mean he is!

"Yeah, Weasel, did you call a dead man obnoxious just now?" And yes, people, even if he is laughing his eyes out the arse of a Head-Boy still manages to say his wisecrack.

"Shut up!" Idiot. Fool. Pure-blooded sad excuse of a …OH, NO!

"No, I won't shut up! All those years I felt bad because Scorpius used to tease you like that. But you know what? No matter what he did he would never speak ill of the dead. How dare you?" I feel my face turning crimson. Hell I messed up big time .

"I-I…" One thing. I'm in big shit.

"No. Enough. I'm off." My eyes are ready to pop out of their sockets. And so are Malfoy's as we both watch his best friend fleeing the scene.

"Carl! Wait. Please." Think Rose. Think!

I run out of the shop and grab his arm with great force.

"I wasn't talking about Malfoy before." He hesitantly looks at me. Luckily Malfoy is nowhere to be found. I guess he just stayed inside and kept talking, praising himself and pondering on how painful his death must have been to the girls of the world.

"I was just watching the couples nearby and thought they were pretty annoying and well… obnoxious." Carl Zabini takes one big breath and looks down at his feet. Well, at least he's not running away.

"And then you got it all wrong and I was so at myself for saying this and I just…" Ok, fine I'm lying. He can go blame his dead friend for that. Because right now I could just tell him all about it. But, no! The idiot wanted to play it hero and keep it a secret so…

"So you just said shut up to yourself?" Good he believes me! I nod.

"I see. I'm sorry I ruined our date." He apologizes. I always said he was one great guy.

"Actually I've been dying to get out of this place." I confess.

"Me too." Excuse me?

"You don't like Madam Puddifoot's either?" No? Seriously?

"Nope, it's crowded and too fluffy for my tastes." That bastard Malfoy lied. Should have guessed it. Damn it I should have known he would do such a thing.

"And I suppose you don't care about initiatives either?" Malfoy you're lucky you're already dead. Otherwise I would kill you. Slowly and painfully.

"What do you mean?" Big story.

"Never mind. Got it. Wanna go for a walk?" Carl seems to be feeling better quickly.

"To tell you the truth, I think this date was a mistake." Oh, and here I thought we were starting to get along…

"No, that's not what I meant. It's not _your _fault. It's _me_ that…" He hurries to explain.

"I'm not really in the mood for a date." The black-haired Slytherin stares at his hands.

"Because of what happen to Malfoy." I comment finally realizing why the guy kept mentioning his friend in our date.

"Well, he _was _my best friend. 'Was' hah, sounds weird doesn't it? Suddenly having to refer to your best mate in past tense." Poor guy.

"I understand. You know being enemies with someone…it's not like everyone thinks it is. Rivalry, it's quite an important thing. I feel sorta lost too." He smiles a weak smile and nods.

"So that's what you had? Rivalry?" Hey! Why is the guy looking at me with this smirking face? I don't see…

"I didn't hate him. If that's what you mean." I assure him.

"No. No, I know you didn't." We start walking down the road slowly, enjoying the scenery.

"I just don't get it. Why would anyone kill him?" Well, I can think of ten-twenty reasons right now but I'd better keep my mouth shut.

"Maybe they were thieves." Or rather I know they were thieves.

"They? You think there were many?" Oups…I believe I let on too much. Again.

"Just guessing. But anyway don't worry. My Dad and Uncle-Harry and the whole Auror Department is searching for the criminal." Carl seems thoughtful.

"Did you know that he didn't even have a proper funeral?' Funeral?! Merlin, I had forgotten all about it. How are we going to reverse the spell if he's buried? Crap…

"What do you mean?" Stupid! I'm so dense!

"The Aurors said that they couldn't tell if his injuries were the result of a spell or if he was just attacked with an object. So they just kept his body in St Mungus under controlled conditions." That's what I call luck. The Healers must have realized the presence of a powerful spell and are trying to figure it out. Nice!

"Good." Great even.

"In a way yes, but it sure creeps me out." And just to prove his point Carl's face adopts a disgusted expression.

"I know. It sure is weird. The one day you have your friend fooling around with you and the next people are trying to figure out who killed him." I shiver.

"And you're alone and just have to hear everyone talking about how great he was and how kind and how honest and smart. I mean those idiots just blurt out any crap they can think of just to praise him." Tell me about it!

"For example Scorp was clever. That's true. But kind and honest? Come on! He never said exactly what he thought and if you acted all holy and mighty to him he would hex you to oblivion and back." I chuckle at this. Cause he's correct isn't he?

"Yep, he could be a real git." And still is thank you very much.

"That's exactly why I like you Rose. You don't lie about him." I'm awesome I know!

"Damn! It's already noon." Time does pass quickly when you have fun. Or when you mess up.

"Yes. We should head back. Wanna walk?" Walk back to school? Sure. I nod and smile.

"So you said you were studying till late yesterday. What about?" Oh, that!

"Horcruxes." I have an idea!

"Really? For what class?" Now I have to be careful. Who could ask for an essay about Horcruxes? No one possibly.

"We have an Essay in Charms and the Horcruxes were mentioned. So I wanted to know exactly what they are before writing about them." Good, sounds real enough.

"Perhaps I can help." Bingo!

"Really?" Yes, yes , yes.

"Well my Dad has a degree in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course when he told me about the Horcruxes he said I wasn't supposed to speak about it." Oh, come on. It's for your friend's sake!

"Well, it's not like I killed someone and want to make a Horcrux of myself." Hahaha…

"Right. Well then…" Finally.

*******

"So that's how it works." Oh, well…it was worth the try.

"Here we are." Carl motions the gates with his eyes. We're back? I didn't even notice.

"I had a great time Carl." I send him a wide smile which he replies with a smile of his own.

"Me too. I really needed to talk to someone so … Thanks a lot." It's nothing…

"I was glad we could talk. I hope we can do so again some time." He nods pleasantly.

"Absolutely. You're by far the best girl I know." Wow! That's quite big.

Carl looks down and into my eyes. His dark-brown pools shining with pain and understanding and helplessness. It almost makes me hurt too.

I wish I could do more for him.

I raise a hand and catching his neck I make him lean a bit. Then taking one last look at him I close my eyes and kiss him. Softly. Trying to ease his sorrow, as they say.

He places his hands on my back and kisses me back. I tangle my hands in his black hair. And…nothing.

No shivers, no firework. I mean I'm not a hopeless romantic like that but a good kiss requires more than skill. Right? There as to be the feeling.

"Ermm…" We stare at each other both blushing.

"What the hell?" I hear a voice from my back and I almost trip. What is this dead guy doing here now? Relax Rose. Relax.

"That was…" I start. How do you tell a guy that nothing can happen between you two? I see Malfoy leaving furious and I feel a bit better.

"I-I…nothing." Nothing?! Really?

"You too?" I ask hopeful.

"Sorry." He blushes even more.

"No it's ok! I didn't feel anything either." That was fortunate.

"Seriously? Phew. And I was feeling guilty…" No need.

"So friends?" Please?

"Couldn't agree more." Awesome. I am so happy. You know when I first realized I fancied Carl I was so excited. I dreamt about our date and was sure I would love his kisses. But now…It just feels like I just kissed my cousin James on the cheek.

Makes you happy and comfortable but no passion.

*******

"Had fun raping my best friend Weasley?" What is _his_ problem now?

"Don't be a prick Malfoy. I don't want you to ruin my good mood." I sit nonchalantly on the couch.

"Good mood? I see must feel nice to be snogged for the first time. And last may I add." There we go again.

"I've snogged before. I had lots of boyfriends in the past." Can't make me mad Malfoy. You just can't.

"Yeah sure. That looser McArthur and Leeman. Give me a break." Do you think it is a good time to remind him that he was the one who begun pestering me? Naaaah….

"I don't really care what you say your Highness." Got it?

"You are really shameless you know. Snogging poor Carl , no! _Forcing_ him to snog you. Like some nymphomaniac." Force him? Don't make me laugh now.

"Are you mental I kissed him and he kissed me back. That's all." He seems totally fuming right now.

"Disgusting. Who do you think you are? French kissing _my_ best mate. And he…what was he thinking? If I were alive none of this would have happened." Oh, please. He messed up our date alright. Lying to me about what his friend likes.

"Take it easy your Highness. You messed up our date pretty successfully. You couldn't have done better if you were alive. I assure you." He smirks my way devilishly.

"So you figured it out. Thought so." Carl is right. This guy has nothing kind or honest about him.

"Yep. Oh! I almost forgot!" The Horcruxes!

"What? Did you snog another one of my friend on your way back here?" Grr… Prick.

"No. Hey, you idiot did you know Carl's Dad is a DADA expert?" He nods. And then stands up dumbstruck.

"Wow! The Horcrux theory?" Yes…well…

"We were mistaken." He sits back down disappointed.

"Why?" He simply asks.

"Well, apparently it has to be you that killed someone. Otherwise you can't create a Horcrux. So we the only one who could have a Horcrux at the moment is the guy who attacked you." We both look down.

"So we're back to zero." Malfoy adopts his friend's helpless look.

"I'm afraid so. But cheer up, the good news is that they haven't buried you yet." I remember what Carl told me before.

"Really? Why not?" Now that I consider it, it is quite weird to tell someone he hasn't yet been buried and he replies 'why not?'…hahaha

"Investigation." He nods understandingly.

"So come on, I'm going to grab some lunch." I wave at him to follow me.

However, as soon as we are outside the Common Room there is a strange buzzing in my ears. What has happened this time , I wonder.

"Do you feel that too? The smell of gossip in the air?" Malfoy asks and I nod.

"Why is everyone staring at you Princess?" Is this all because I kissed Carl? I mean get a life people.

"They're not staring. They're glaring." I whisper back at him.

"Yeah, but why? Do you think they're scared you might kiss them too?" Idiot!

"Shut it." I hiss while some third-year passes me by in the corridor. And suddenly as soon as the kid spots me he starts running. Malfoy chuckles but his laugh was bound to be brought to a halt.

"Murderer." Some girl spits my way and I feel a great pain in my chest. What the hell is going on?

**A/N: Took me some time to finish it but here it is**

**Extra long just to say I'm sorry for the delay**

**Please review **

**I love y all**

**Sarah**


	7. No more lies

**A/N: Ok, jeez thank you so so much.**

**All those reviews…I feel loved.**

**The story is becoming a bit confusing so don't hesitate to ask**

**I don't own Harry Potter, sadly enough**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 : No more lies**

"Why is everyone staring at you Princess?" Is this all because I kissed Carl? I mean get a life people.

"They're not staring. They're glaring." I whisper back at him.

"Yeah, but why? Do you think they're scared you might kiss them too?" Idiot!

"Shut it." I hiss while some third-year passes me by in the corridor. And suddenly as soon as the kid spots me he starts running. Malfoy chuckles but his laugh was bound to be brought to a halt.

"Murderer." Some girl spits my way and I feel a great pain in my chest. What the hell is going on?

*******

"Murderer?! Excuse me?" I look behind my back hoping there is Voldemort following me and therefore the comment was meant for him.

No. Nope. Just me and the dead prat.

"Weasley I think there is something very wrong here." Seriously genius? I would never have guessed.

"Don't tell." I whisper back sarcastically. Every single person who sees me makes a weird face - something between disgust and utter fear- and flees.

"Hey, you! What is going on here?" I grab a first-years arm. The little kid looks like I Crucio-ed him. He even screams before I let go.

"Weird." Malfoy makes another stupid comment. Merlin that person…

"Ly!" Finally someone who is not running. Lysander Scamander was always a good guy.

"Hi Rose." He greets a bit absent-mindedly but who cares?

"Could you please tell me what exactly is the matter Ly? Why is everyone acting so weirdly?" I feel like the plague.

"It's just that everyone thinks you murdered Malfoy. That's all. But I'm sure things will be cleared up soon, when the Auror's come. So no worries Rosie." Erm…

"What the hell?!" What has got into everyone? To make such an assumption. Ly walks slowly by me.

"No worries? Is he nuts?" Malfoy exclaimed and I glare at him.

"I am considered a murderer so could you please focus on _this_ problem and not on Ly's mental health for a moment?" Malfoy narrows his eyes.

"I don't get it. How could they…I mean you are probably incapable of doing this to me. I am so much stronger than you." Damn git. All he can think of is insulting me. Even now.

I feel my temper rising. This cannot happen. I am innocent. I mean I might hate Malfoy but, kill him? Seriously? Oh, come on!

"I have to find the guys." They are family. Surely they will support me.

I walk for a while, enduring the hateful comments with great courage , may I add, till I meet Lily and Lucy, my two younger cousins. Right! They surely will help.

"Lils, Lou! Thank Merlin I found you. You will never believe what people are saying." Ok, why are they staring at me too? Why are they not mad and annoyed and worried for my misfortunes? Something is wrong.

"Yeah, Rosie, we've heard." Lou mutters looking at her feet.

"So much for being your cousins I guess." Malfoy points out. I feel like punching him, but there's no reason really. He is right after all. And besides there is no way I could punch him anyway.

"It's not true guys. I am no murderer! You know that." I mean hello! Girl who cried because she saw a dead kitten in the street speaking.

"No!" They both shout in one voice. Strange.

"No, you aren't Rose. I mean it is only normal. Everyone could lose their mind after hearing all those crap he said to you. We understand. He must have said something really awful and…and…" And I killed him? Are you bloody kidding me?

"But I'm telling you I didn't do it." Why isn't anyone listening to me?

"But Rose, every single person in Diagon Alley heard you two fighting in the middle of the street. And then Malfoy left…" Agh! My own cousins don't believe me.

"Are you freaking mad? No such thing happened." I fight back. With words, not hexes. In case you begin suspecting me too.

"But it did." A calming voice comes from behind me. Malfoy? I get how everyone else can accuse me but he actually saw who did it.

I turn and starting pacing away from my cousins and into a classroom which is at the moment empty.

"What was that supposed to mean? Are you accusing me of killing you too?" I shout at him.

"No. No! I mean…" You mean what? "I mean we did fight in the middle of the street that day." Wait, what?

"Don't you remember? I came and made some comment about you being way too loud and then you made some comment about me being arrogant and then we were screaming each other's eyes out in front of everyone." Damn it! We did! How could I forget?

"And then you got killed." So that's why…Holy shit!

"Precisely." I'm doomed.

"That's what I call bad luck." Malfoy speaks hesitantly trying in vain to make things a bit more lively. Ha! Sounds funny enough. A dead man making things more lively.

"Even Lily and Lucy don't believe me. And they are my bloody cousins. Not to mention that every single person in this school is avoiding me." I take a deep breath. Calm down Rose.

"That is bloody stupid. I mean you could not have killed me." Really?

"Do you mean that?" No. Stop it Rose. Look at yourself. You are so desperate you , you are asking for Scoprius Bloody Malfoy to say he believes you. That's pathetic…

"Of course I do. I knew that before I got killed." The heartless git even cracks a weak smile and guess what? It does feel better.

My messed up mind being to blame for that.

"You must be the only one in the entire school who does. See the irony?" See how my worst enemy is the only one who doesn't consider me a killer? Wicked.

"I am the only person in this world who will in fact see the trial of his murder. Speaking about irony…" I can't help but laugh. He can be really persuasive if he wishes to.

"Rosie." A familiar yet unexpected voice comes from the door of the classroom.

"Dad?" Thank Merlin. I totally forgot. When they said Aurors, they meant my Dad and Uncle-Harry of course. Good. Dad totally adores me . There is no way he can possibly not believe me.

"Dad! It is terrible." My father's stiff face softens.

"Don't worry Rosie. Everything will be just fine." He says and hugs me. Now normally I would have liked it, but having Malfoy watch you as you hug your Dad is not something you wish for.

"Dad, everyone is accusing me. I- I am no murderer." Right. I am not! I try to hold back my tears. Crying in front of Malfoy is also in the list of things you just don't wish for. In case you were wondering.

"Of course not Rose. But you do understand there is quite a problem here." I nod. That's true.

"I know. Everyone saw that fight with Malfoy." My father looks thoughtful.

"You do understand Rosie that I will do anything for you right?" Of course…

"But right now I need, everyone needs, to hear the truth." Ok, I can do that.

"That's easy." The blonde mutters from nearby.

"When you tell us all about the accident, I will make sure nothing bad happens to you, ok?" Come again. The…_accident_? What accident? I feel my feet trembling.

"What accident?" I ask pointedly.

"But of course the one which caused Malfoy to pass away. The one between you and him." Oh, no, no, no, no… This cannot be for real. All I wanted was to help that bastard get back to his body and what do I get? I get accused of killing him. I-I…

My heart is pounding loudly and I feel dizzy. Even the marble stones under my feet seem to be spinning around them.

Spinning and spinning and spinning…

*******

"Weasley! Weasley! _Rose_! Damn it, you can't die now! Otherwise who am I going to haunt?" A voice is coming to me from afar as I try to open my eyes. What is happening?

I make an attempt to stand up, eyes still closed.

"Sit down woman. What are you trying to do? Get yourself a second concussion?" Malfoy? He's still here. What…

"Rosie, are you ok?" Thank goodness, Dad. Oh! He thinks I killed Malfoy. No… No thank goodness.

"I'm fine Dad. But you have to listen to me. I did not kill Malfoy." He nods and slowly pushes me back down the floor.

"Just rest for a while." No, I will not rest. I am being considered the main suspect for a murder.

"No. You must believe me." Oh, crap, he has that look on his face. The one he used when Hugo did something bad. Then I- know- what- you- did kind of look.

"I understand, don't worry. Accidents happen. When you are really mad at someone some times you say stuff you don't mean. Or do stuff whose consequences you don't know." No! I mean, generally speaking yes, but not in my case.

"I know, but what no one sees is that I didn't kill Malfoy. Not even accidentally." I stop because my lungs are making a desperate appeal for air.

"It's not even considered an accident is it? What happened Rosie? Did the boy fell while you two were fighting and hit his head?" I can't stand this.

"No. I'm telling you I didn't kill him. The guy was killed by some thieves." Oh, dear!

"Weasley! Stop it! You promised you wouldn't tell." I know. I remember how I swore I wouldn't reveal Malfoy has become this thing to anyone. Crap.

And turning to stare at the guy I can see clearly that the mere thought of his family finding out about this makes him _even_ more desperate than I am.

And that means extremely desperate. Just so you know…

"I mean logically speaking, a thief probably tried to rob him and hit his head or something…" My father looks thoughtful and Malfoy sighs from next to me.

"I guess but Rose you don't have to lie to me." Lie, lie, lie… I am not lying. Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that? Was my hatred for Malfoy and his for me so…so strong that even my father insists I killed him?

"I'm not lying. No more lies. Dad for Merlin's sake I had nothing to do with that person's death. We fought and then he walked away. I never saw him alive again." See? No lies. Not one lie. Damn it, not one.

"Really?" Finally. The blonde sighs next to me.

"Thank Merlin." Is all he says. I wonder why is _he _glad. Oh! I know, must be because otherwise he can never return to his body.

"Yes, Dad. You know that if I ever happened to injure or hurt someone by accident I would surely call the Healers. I would never have left him there." My father's eyes seem thoughtful.

"Merlin's pants, I'm so sorry Rosie. I suppose you are right. You would never abandon someone to die. You're too much like your mother to do so." Now I feel like I can breathe again.

"Finally you figured it out." I cross my arms in an angry position. You're my father how could you not realize?

"But still my word can't protect you in front of the judges." My Dad announces plainly. One thing I like about my Dad? He doesn't conceal the facts from me. No matter how bad things are he never lies.

I guess it would be quite wrong to say that I took only after my Mom.

"I know, yet you can try and find some clues. I mean I was in the middle of a crowded street. Somebody must have seen me going to the bookshop." It's only normal to have witnesses.

"That's not really our problem you see Rosie. Because many people have already confirmed seeing you shopping at Flourish and Blotts. However, no one can report that you went there right after fighting with Malfoy." Why not? I don't get it.

"Ok, that makes sense but can't you check the time?" Am I the only one who is searching here? The whole Auror Department is on the case and only I thought of checking the time I was seen at the bookshop?

"You mean comparing the time you were seen shopping with the time of Scorpius' death?" Well , duh! I nod.

"That is not possible at the moment." Hm?

"Why not?" Didn't they say they have his body preserved so as to examine it?

"Apparently the Healers haven't yet been able to determine the 'time of death' ." There is something in my father's voice that gives away the same skepticism I am feeling at the moment about the Healers' job.

"I see. Ok, then, I should just come to the inquest and do as I am told. After all the truth will have to come up at last." I smile at the thought but I appear to be the only one in the room smiling.

"Good choice Rosie and remember I will be right beside you all the time so don't worry." I hug my Dad one last time and we , all three of us , head to the Headmistress' office where the inquest will be held.

"This is so bothersome." Malfoy mutters as he and I walk a bit behind my Dad.

"Well, it's good then that I have to go through that and not you." I whisper peeking forwards to check my Dad.

"In case you haven't realized yet Princess I will follow you everywhere." Out of this boys' mouth comes a sad but strong voice. Kinda reminds me of the words of a general before a big fight. Trying to provide courage.

"So all the shit you are going through, I'm going through them as well." Wow! Such a speech from Mr I-suck-at-human-interaction-too , I can't say I'm not surprised. I can't say I'm not touched.

I look up at his mercury pools and smile.

"Did that help at all?" He asks half-smiling back.

"It would have if you meant it." I point out dryly remembering who I am talking to.

"Like you said before." The blonde looks away.

"No more lies between us." He walks by me, his tall posture making mine look too small for my own liking.

No more lies between the two of us huh? That might be a bit too hard for me.

"So you have arrived Miss Weasley." A tall tanned man at about forty motions a chair as soon as we enter the office.

"Please take a seat so that we can begin the questioning." Oh, great. What can I say?

Bring it on.

**A/N: Sooooo….what do you think?**

**Don't hesitate to comment and ask anything or suggest what should happen next**

**I always love to hear from you**

**Kisses and Hugs**

**Sarah**


	8. While the Dementors suck your soul

**A/N: This is a super-fast update**

**All thanks to your reviews which always make me write more**

**So …**

**Thank you all and …**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapter 8: While the Dementors suck your soul**

"Like you said before." The blonde looks away.

"No more lies between us." He walks by me, his tall posture making mine look too small for my own liking.

No more lies between the two of us huh? That might be a bit too hard for me.

"So you have arrived Miss Weasley." A tall tanned man at about forty motions a chair as soon as we enter the office.

"Please take a seat so that we can begin the questioning." Oh, great. What can I say?

Bring it on.

********

"Ok, well, where were you Miss the morning of the 27th of August?" The Judge asks.

"Shopping with my family in Diagon Alley till noon." The man takes some notes and nods approvingly.

"I don't like that man." Malfoy mutters annoyed from over my head. Well, yeah, me neither but what can I do?

"Did you stay with your family all that time?" It is quite pointless to be asking those questions since my Dad, who is an Auror, is standing right next to me and I bet he has told them all about it . Nevertheless…

"No. We got separated at about eleven o'clock. My mother , father and younger brother went to see my uncle George and I visited the bookstore." I think that was clear enough.

"Did you go straight to the store?" Trap question or what?

"I walked there, yes." I say dryly and the man seems just a little disappointed.

"Now, Miss did you see the victim any time that day?" It is kinda weird to hear someone refer to Malfoy as a 'victim'. I mean the guy is –or was- the most arrogant, self-centred, bossy person I even met. 'Victim' will never be a word to describe him. No matter how he is killed.

Cause you see death, in my opinion, cannot define the way you live, only the way you _leave_.

It can't change what you've been.

" 'Victim' my arse you jerk." See what I mean? _He _is _not_ a victim. Never was.

"Yes, I did." A smirk comes up the judge's face. He really is a jerk. I second Malfoy for that.

"Dead or Alive?" What kind of question is this? Dead or Alive? I mean had I seen him dead I would have called the Aurors.

"Alive of course." I try to sound offended.

"_Of course_." Irony dripping from his every pore. Disgusted. That's exactly how I feel.

"Did you speak to one another?" Speak…now I wouldn't really call it speaking. It was more like shouting our lungs out.

"Yes." In a way…

"Was it a friendly talk?" What a stupid question! Can't he just ask to know about our fight and be done with it?

"Yes, you idiot, we talked of the weather and our mutual likes and dislikes." Malfoy hisses. Hahaha… Nice one Malfoy.

Oh, dear! Did I just laugh out loud?

"Why are you laughing Miss?" Honestly?

"Well, the conversations I used to share with Malfoy can hardly be considered civil." I blurt out.

"I see. So you didn't like the victim." He states more than asks.

"That would be an understatement." For instance I do not like onions, I do not like horror movies, I do not like stuffed animals. But Malfoy? Him I despise.

"So attacking him would be a normal thing." Now wait a moment that's not what I meant!

"Hey, just wait a minute Vincent, that's not what she said." Thanks Dad.

"Very well then, did you engage in fights with the victim regularly?" Well…

"Yes." Why deny it?

"Verbal ones?" Mostly! I mean I hexed him once a week… or maybe two…or three, but only if he called me a spinster!

"Most of the times." I say resting assured that the question to come would be a tuff one.

" 'Most' ?! Are you kidding me Weasel? You hexed me _four_ times a week." No. It was three.

"Three." I correct.

"What?" The judge snaps like I just offended his mother or something.

"No, nothing." I mumble. Damn it, why can't I keep my mouth shut?

"Very well. Then may I ask if that day the fight you had with the victim was a verbal one?" No. You may not.

"It was." And I repeat _only_ verbal!

"Are you certain?" Do I look unsure?

"She said so already didn't she?" My Dad really knows when to speak doesn't he?

"Ok. Then is it true that during this strictly verbal fight you had you didn't fail to offend the victim's family and the fact that you'd hate to have him as a Head-Boy?" Hey! The family thing, he started it. And the Head's one as well.

But don't mind me. I mean when someone is dead suddenly all he has said is erased and all that remains is what you said to him.

"It is true, but he offended my family first and then he called me ugly and insulted me in very possible way." I say without stopping to breathe.

"Merlin Princess don't be so dramatic." I'm not being dramatic. I'm being realistic.

"So you got mad." Damn right I did.

"Yes, of course." Isn't that the natural thing to do?

"And insulted him back." Duh!

"Yes." What else was there…?

"And you rushed after him when he said those things." Yes, I turned and came closer so that I could glare at him and punch him, if needed.

"Yes." Exactly.

"And killed him." WHAT?

"No!" Hell he fooled me.

"So you just followed him to the path and then…_turned back_?" The man's ironic expression makes me sick once more.

"I followed him in Diagon Alley, not when he took that road." Merlin!

"Fine. Did you see what road he took?" I think so…

"A small paved path, I believe." It looked quite dark and devoid of all life.

"But you didn't walk that way." My Dad now stands up from his seat and comes closer to the man menacingly.

"She already said 'no' . Now don't you think this questioning has gone too far?" He hisses and I feel extremely happy that at least he believes me now.

"Indeed it has. So I have one last question for you." He turns to me. I guess he will finally reveal his ace in the hole.

"Were your last words to the victim -and I am quoting- 'Why don't you go jump off a cliff Malfoy? The world would probably be a better place without you.' ?" I swallow hard. Right. The ace in the hole.

"If I remember correctly, yes." I reply bitterly. The odds are against me aren't they?

"I have no more questions." The judge says a smile of success fighting to come out.

*******

My Dad did his best to assure me everything will be ok. But what's the point of being assured now?

Things _aren't_ going to be ok, either I believe so or not.

The real question is , what now?

Telling everyone about Malfoy being what he is would surely solve my problem. But you see I can't do that. I promised.

Yet if I don't I won't be able to help him anyway. Because I will be in Azkaban.

I sit heavily on the Heads' Common Room couch. Just what am I going to do?

"Tell them." Malfoy?!

"What?" I ask absent-mindedly.

"Tell them about me." Oh!

"I can't do that. I gave you my word." The boy sighs and crosses his arms.

"Well, you can take it back. I don't mind." Seriously? Wait! Is he in fact being nice? I had no idea death can do that to people.

"It's ok. I can handle it." Now he scoffs annoyingly.

"Yeah, I can see that." He looks at me slightingly.

"You couldn't hold your tongue in front of one judge. Let alone the entire Wizengamot." I-I… Oh, fine.

"But it was you who said, 'no lies' ." The dead guy glares at me.

"I said 'no lies' to me. Not 'no lies' to everyone." Whatever.

"So what?" Ok, I must have said the wrong thing because now he looks furious.

"_So what?!_ You are going to end up in prison. Or even dead. Soul-less. Attacked by Dementors." Ok, Mr Brightside.

"You're dead and you don't seem _too_ miserable." I might have taken it too far.

"I will be if you die." He says simply and I feel a pain in my stomach.

"I won't." I promise. And I always keep my word.

"You can't possibly promise that. You don't get to decide it." He states matter-of-factly.

"Right. But I get to decide if I tell my secrets. And I have decided , thank you very much." I will not make so many people sad just to save myself.

"You'd rather go to prison than tell my secret." You got that one right. I nod without hesitation.

"Why?" How can I explain this to him?

"Because I, too, think it is better if no one else finds out." Just that.

"How come? You used to say my family would be happy to be able to talk to me once more." You see it is hard to talk about this…

"Yes, I still think so. But you do realize that if I did talk about it, nothing would be the same." He has got to know that.

"I don't get it. Why not?" No. No, he doesn't know it...

"You made a decision, right? To return to your body." He nods and I gulp. I have been trying to forget of this since I first saw his ghost. I haven't managed to do it yet. This statement I'm about to make has been torturing me all this time.

"I believe you know, like I do what that means." His eyes darken and he seems tired. He seems _dead_.

Never before had he appeared to me really dead, till now.

"If I return to my body, I die. For real. Yeah, I know." I start trembling.

"Then do you actually think your parents will ever allow that?" I scream just to release the tension I have been holding in for all those weeks.

"No." He says, so quietly I barely hear him.

"Because, you see, they have _that right_." I am panting and staring at him challengingly.

"They have that right, that _I_ don't have." Now I am whispering.

"The right that you don't have?" He seems taken aback. Troubled, confused.

"The right to insist that you remain like that, just to be by their side." How hard is it to understand?

Some moments go by and we just stare at each other. Both dumbfounded.

"Because they are your family, they will beg you to stay half-dead and be with them." He sighs.

"They will understand." Fool.

"No. no they won't. _I _understood, because you seemed utterly desperate when you said you'd rather die than be like this. I _understood_, they _can't_. And I can't ask them to." How would I ever dare to ask two people to give up their son?

"But if they love me, they will _have_ to." The blonde points out.

"You got this all wrong." I shake my head while saying this.

"It's _because_ they love you that they won't. Love makes people selfish." I am sure of this.

"So you will go to prison just like that?" He says raising his hands in despair.

"Yes." What else is there to do? I made up my mind. That's the only way.

"Remember you can't grant my wish if the Dementors such your soul." Funny.

"Hopefully things won't go that far." Dad said that if I was called to court, I would probably be released due to lack of clues.

"But if they do?" Agh!

"Since you insist so much, I promise that if they lead me to the Dementors I will confess it." Happy now? He smiles a crooked smile.

"Yeah, while the Dementors suck your soul." Yes, only if the Dementors want to suck my soul I will say this out loud. Precisely then. I cross my arms in a childish position. Stubborn much?

*******

"Rose?" Three hours have passed since I last spoke with the blonde. Three hours have passed since I talked with anyone really. And I bet no one really cares. I mean who wants to talk to a murderer?

"Yes?" Oh, wait! Malfoy doesn't call me by my first name . Ever I mean. So , who is it?

"Can I come in?" Come in?

"Wake up Princess. There's someone at the door." Yeah, I realized that much on my own your Highness.

"Yes, sure. Let me just come and give the password for you." I exclaim and stand up from the couch.

"It's ok. I can come in on my own." Hm? But only the Heads know the password here…

"Colton?" Deandre Colton? So that's how he knows the password. But he in fact requested permission to enter? What is he planning?

"Hi." He simply says and if I am not mistaken, which I might be, he seems …kinder than usual.

"Oh, look the rapist has arrived." Malfoy straightens his body on the armchair he is occupying.

"What do you want Colton? Came to congratulate me for killing Malfoy?" Prat. Worthless git who thinks he is someone. Even the blonde is better than him.

"What? No. No. That would be really awful." Your point being…?

"Awful people do awful stuff." I watch as his face saddens abruptly. Ok, this is not Colton.

"I suppose I am awful right?" Right.

"As a rule, yes." Now his eyes are as dark as his black hair.

"I see. Well, then what I came to say changes nothing really." Wait, he came to announce something?

"I don't know. What did you came to say?" I wonder.

"Let's get together before you get behind the bars." Malfoy mimics the boy's voice.

"That I believe you." Wha-….What?!

"Seriously?" I mean…Hell!

"Yes." He nods. Just like that and I begin to ask myself if he is acting.

"Why?" I inquire incredulously.

"You are not one to kill people and abandon them in the middle of the street. You are way too kind for that . That's why I like you." What, what, WHAT? Likes me? As in fancies me? Colton?

"Is this a joke?" I come near him and hiss.

"How could it be? Do you think I could joke in such a bad time?" Merlin's pants. My heart beats fast. To hear that someone likes you , no matter how you feel about him , is surely unsettling.

"Bad time?" In what way is this a bad time for him?

"You are in trouble." I am, yes, but he is not.

"But I care for you don't you see?" Oh!

"You always harass me, in every possible way. You act like a downright arse to me. How could I see?" Now he seems regretful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that way." Excuse me? Is that all? He is sorry? Perverted prats like him are not supposed to have feelings. They are not supposed to be sorry.

"But that makes no sense. You coming up and saying all those things now." Is all reason gone ?

"I know, I really messed it all up, my attitude was inexcusable. I am stupid like that you see. I never knew what I had to do to impress you." Impress…

"And don't tell me I just have to be myself. Being who you are is never impressive." True. To say that only if you show how you really are everybody will admire you is a huge lie created with the sole purpose of comforting people.

People's real self is pretty simple and plain-looking. No one would ever be impressed by it. However acting the way you wish to can easily make you happy and comfortable. And being happy and comfortable is quite cool… Maybe not impressive but quite cool.

"I don't care to be impressed." I reply truthfully.

"Sure took me long enough to see that. But don't worry. Now I will do my best to help you." Huh?

"Seriously?" I think I am repeating myself but whatever.

"Yes, I told you, I care for you." Ok, that's going to take some time to sink in.

"Thanks Dean, but I can't promise that I will fall for you after that." Just so that we clear this up.

"To tell you the truth I didn't expect you to. If you felt something for me you would be feeling it no matter how I was." What does that mean?

"Oi, don't get mad. All I meant is that if you actually are in love it doesn't matter how the person really acts like. He might be a real git and still you are attracted to him." Am I getting thicker or is this guy suddenly much cleverer?

"That's rather stupid." Malfoy comments from his armchair.

"Love is stupid." I answer him and Dean doesn't seem to disagree.

"It is. Because otherwise I would have been much more civil to you. I guess sometimes good intentions are not enough so instead of helping our case we end up causing an even bigger mess." Indeed. _Sometimes the biggest problems can be caused by good intentions_ in the hands of someone who doesn't know how to use them.

"It's ok now." I say soothingly.

"Good. Now tell me who do I have to bring down in order to drop the charges?" I cannot help but laugh.

"No one yet. But when some one needs to be brought down you will be the first one to know." Dean smiles at me and I begin to see why all those girls find him attractive.

"Deal. I'm gonna go now." He turns to leave.

"Hey, Dean! That really means a lot to me." And then he blushes. Good gracious!

"See ya." The black-haired guy waves and leaves.

"What have you done Princess? Sneaked them a love potion or something? Why is every male in the premises hitting on you?" Cute your Highness.

"He was not hitting on me. He was offering some help. And just so you know he is the first person who believed me at once." I sit back in my favourite spot near the fire and rest my chin on my knees.

"He probably got bored with harassing you and tried a new way to get to your bed." Listen to him. He thinks he is so high and mighty. He is sure he knows everything.

"Just because that is what you would do…" Now Malfoy narrows his eyes.

"Since when is he better than me? I thought that to him you would rather have me." Correction: Malfoy would make a better Head than him. That's all I said.

"That was before he acted so nicely. Besides just because your egocentric personality cannot trust a living soul that doesn't I can't either." I have decided to be trusting. Give this world a chance.

"So damn naïve. You think the world is made of saints. Well hate to break it to you but it isn't. People are mean , problematic and mercenary. The sooner you get that best for you." To have so little faith in mankind is sort of disappointing.

"Did you just give me an advice?" Or are my ears playing games with me?

"Only because you are so bloody hopeless." I guess it can't be helped.

"One day you will realize that there are much more people loving you than there are hating you and then you will change your mind." Right, that guy will surely see how undeniable love is.

"I am already dead. Killed by some thieves and not only that but I was cursed to become a ghost as well. I think mankind has failed me one too many times." Pessimist.

"I am tried for the murder of the person I am doing my best to help. And everyone even my family refuse to believe me. But I still have faith." I say passionately.

"I know. You are so stubborn that you will probably believe in people till the very end. Till the Dementors suck your soul." I believe there is no possibility to change this person's mind. Yet the way he just spoke…Sounded like he did wish I never lost faith.

For one moment there I think he was almost happy that I don't give up on people.

"Till then." That's the plan.

"Good." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

I _knew_ it! I knew he wanted me to have hope.

It is really late and I am tired. However for some unknown reason I can't sleep. In mind I keep repeating what Dean told me earlier .

Sometimes the biggest problems can be caused by good intentions.

Now can they?

**A/N: So… what do you say?**

**Was it too weird that I made Dean Colton good?**

**Sure hope not…**

**So any ideas… suggestions as to how to go on?**

**Please review and tell me!!!**

**Lots of love**

**Sarah**


	9. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their support and indications.**

**Let me just say that in the writing of this chap I took them into consideration**

**So keep advising people!**

**Harry Potter is mine, I own it all not J. K. R.!!! – Hahahaha- Just trying to show how pointless Disclaimers are.**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: I am at the moment trying to reach 100 reviews****, preferably before chapter 15 – please assist ( lol- or should I just say, I beg you review?) **

**Chapter 9 ****: Truth Or Dare**

I know. You are so stubborn that you will probably believe in people till the very end. Till the Dementors suck your soul." I believe there is no possibility to change this person's mind. Yet the way he just spoke…Sounded like he did wish I never lost faith.

For one moment there I think he was almost happy that I don't give up on people.

"Till then." That's the plan.

"Good." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

I knew it! I knew he wanted me to have hope.

It is really late and I am tired. However for some unknown reason I can't sleep. In mind I keep repeating what Dean told me earlier .

Sometimes the biggest problems can be caused by good intentions.

Now can they?

*******

"What the hell are you doing?" What does it look like I'm doing? Reading.

"Well, good day to you too , your Highness." I drawl not taking my eyes from the page in front of me. And there goes my concentration out of the window…

"You can hardly call it a 'day', Princess. It is five in the morning. Normal people, like those I go out with, go to bed at this time." Such a charming example.

"Well, you can hardly call the people you go out with, normal." I point out acidly.

"What are you reading anyway?" About that…well it's _all _because of Dean and his comments.

"Can't tell you." I'm sorry your Highness but I can't risk getting your hopes up for nothing once more.

"Since when do you have secrets from me?" Since when don't I?

"You sound like my mother." She said the exact same thing when she found out about me dating Paul back in fifth year.

"I happen to think very highly of her so, whatever." Hey! What did he just say? Well, did you just see what earphones do to people? Cause I did. Never again will I use those dangerous muggle inventions.

"What did you just say? Cause I think I heard wrong." Malfoy adopts a serious and disapproving expression.

"Very funny." Being deaf? I assure you it isn't! "I said I admire your mother!" Ok, so I guess I didn't hear wrong. But , what the hell?

"Good for you." Is all I manage to utter after ten minutes of staring at him.

"So will you tell me what are you reading?" Erm…now let me think about it. Hmm… well…I _could_, but then again…

"No way." I announce.

"Why? Why woman?" First of all there is no need for him to be pointing out my gender in a conversation like this. Second of all can't he see I do not want to speak about it?

"Because the world does not revolve around you." He fakes a surprised face. Or at least I hope this face is faked. Because if it isn't then he has serious ego-maniac problems. Oh, what am I saying?

We're talking about Malfoy here. Of course he has ego-maniac problems!

"You are _joking_ right? I mean I always thought…" He trails off dramatically.

"Just let me read." No. No Rose do not laugh at his wisecracks! Don't!

Fine, fine, I laughed.

"Nope." Did I actually expect him to agree? I mean seriously?

"Look, I'll make you a deal." I try a new approach.

"Spit it." He seems intrigued. Sleepy , but intrigued.

"If you do me a favor today I will tell you what it is that I am reading tonight. Deal?" He seems to ponder over it before replying.

"Yeah, I guess." Then he yawns and goes back to, I suppose, his bed.

Now where was I? Oh, right…'Protection Spells – Long-term Effects' .

********

"I cannot believe I agreed to this." I haven't even begun carrying out my plan and that five-year-old is already protesting.

"But you did." I sing-song satisfied.

"I blame it all on you." He hisses as he follows me. Oh! Did I neglect to tell you what exactly our deal entails? Well…

"You said I could ask anything. But obviously there is not much you can do at your current state. So I think that going to class for the rest of the time we spend here is the best I could ask." Right.

"What is the point of going to class now anyway? I mean I am dead, what use could a DADA lesson be to me?" Is it me or does he seem rather sad about it?

"Ars gratia Artis , Malfoy." I take that wise expression and recite.

"Ar- what?" And now the privileges of having muggle family begin to show…

"Ars gratia artis, Art for the sake of art, knowledge for the sake of knowledge, genius. Ever heard of Latin?" He scowls irritated and I feel my chest swelling up. Get that Malfoy- I-know- everything- and- everyone .

"I bet only a bookworm like you knows how to speak that dead language." I-I well… I can't really _speak_ Latin….erm…I know some words, and then…

"Ha! Let me just inform you that every muggle who respects himself knows how to speak Latin fluently." And I'm not lying… it's just that, _obviously_, very very very few people respect themselves…

Ok, fine I am lying. But, Merlin! There just has to be something everyone but Malfoy knows. And when I find it I'll make sure he never forgets it.

"Ok, whatever. Are you coming, Squeals will be up in a few." Oh, right our weird Potions Professor. I mean what kind of name is Squeals anyway?

"They say he once fought against Grindewald but honestly I cannot imagine that. There is only one thing I can picture that man doing in the face of danger." Hmm…

"Squeal?" I try and the blonde turns to eye me surprised.

"You are the first one who actually got that joke." Well, as I always say, I am perfect. Sort of… Then we just burst to laughter. Both Malfoy and I.

"Hello people." The man in question greets.

"Guess what we are making today." I sit on an empty desk and Malfoy occupies the one next to me.

"Is he in fact expecting us to make a guess?" I whisper to Malfoy with half-a-smile and I meet with his famous smirk.

"Wait here." He says and stands up quickly walking towards Squeals desk. He takes a look at the man's book.

"Veritaserum!" He exclaims and I raise my hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley? Did you want something?" Malfoy can be a true devil at times.

"Didn't you say to guess Sir? Well, I'd like to make a guess." I bit my lip trying not lo laugh.

"O-ok…" The man seems shocked but plays along.

"Ermm…Veritaserum perhaps?" Now I can no longer conceal the wide smile on my face. Malfoy's incessant chuckling isn't much help either.

"Ye-yes…very good Miss Weasley. Ten points for Gryffindor." He mumbled.

"Now let's make the potion." I take Squeals' signal and go to fetch the ingredients.

Ten minutes later and having almost finished my potion I am practically fuming.

"You're supposed to shred the bat legs not just pour them inside the liquid." Damn that blonde. All this time he hasn't stopped correcting me. 'Do this faster' and 'Stir the potion counter-clock-wise not clock-wise.' I hate him.

"I did shred it." I shout. Crap, now it looks like I am talking to myself.

"Yes, Miss , I can see you did." Squeals deep voice comes from my back. Great.

"Yes, yes, sorry Sir." Will this guy always give me trouble?

*******

"Ok, that's all for today. You can take a flask of your potion and keep it till it grows stronger. I will examine it at the next lesson." I obediently take a flask and put some Veritaserum in it.

"That was not as painful as I expected." Malfoy comments and I feel like struggling him.

"It surely wasn't for you. I mean you did nothing but instruct and prank." He laughs a bit before replying. And weirdest thing? It actually sounds like a laugh.

"You mean to say you did enjoy it?" Ok, truth be told, looking at the man's book to see what we would be making and then guessing the right potion was quite…dare I say it? Funny.

"Well, I did but still what was the point of it? We just fooled a Professor, big deal." I try to sound casual and bored.

"Ars gratia artis, wasn't it? Prank for the sake of prank." The dead blonde flashes a smile that would make a girl more prone to beauty than me blush and sigh.

"Is this how you are with the people you actually like Malfoy?" I ask suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Well, use your head you dimwit.

"I mean all funny and smiling." Oups… did I say that out loud? What is happening to me?

"Why yes…" Oh! That would explain it.

"What was that question for?" Should I tell him?

"I just realized why there are in fact people who like you in this world." Please don't say something embarrassing , please!

"Is that your messed up way of telling me you like me?" So he did manage to put two and two together. What were the odds anyway…

"I meant exactly what I said. I see now why some people like your company. Nothing more." He seems to believe me. Phew! That was close.

"Hey Princess, I have an idea." He spits as soon as we enter the Heads' Common Room. I cock an eyebrow.

"Yes…" I'm going to regret this. I just know it.

"You still have that Veritaserum flask don't you?" I nod.

"Well then let's play Truth or Dare!" Using the truth potion?

"Say what?" I lean forwards studying his features. Searching for sings of untruthfulness.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. You can drink the truth potion so that you won't lie." Is this a joke?

"Truth or Dare? Like that stupid muggle game that all teenagers play in times of great foolishness?" Oh, come on.

"The one everyone think it is extremely interesting because the pretty blonde girl in the movie got to confess her love to the model-like black-haired boy who asked 'if she has ever been in love.' ?" I continue irritated.

"Yes, that one." He says annoyed.

"And why would I want to play that game? Is it because maybe I will get to kiss the boy of my dreams , or because the cutest boy in school will admit having a crush on me ?" I blurt out without taking one breath. I don't like that game, but I suppose you realized that on your own…

"Firstly, I am dead so you can't kiss me. Secondly I would never have a crush on you." So… Malfoy of him.

"Whatever I am not interested." The blonde conceited prat looks at me genuinely disappointed.

"Oh, come on. Stop being such an over-thinker." Over-thinking has been pretty useful to me till now thank you very much.

"The answer is 'no'. Get over it." I hiss and turn to leave.

"Remember how I once told you that the only reason you are such a rule-follower is because you have no life? Well I was bloody correct." Of course I remember that comment. He made that comment that same day he was killed. I can even recall that feeling his words gave me. Like I wanted to cry and vomit at the same time but I could do neither.

"Then that makes two of us." I shout in his face.

"Oh, now you think that bringing up the fact that I am dead will annoy me? At least Weasel, I got killed to be that way. You're dead and you haven't even died." You know what? That feeling I just described? It's coming back to me full force.

I do not grace his comment with an answer. I simply turn my back and leave quickly. Before tears start coming out.

I hear the blonde muttering some well chosen swears under his breath.

"Damn it Rose wait!" Rose?! Like me Rose?

"Sorry ok? That was a pretty lame thing to say, since you are helping me and all." Lame is too small a word to describe it.

"Never mind. I mean you have been talking to me that way for six years. There is no need for you to quit the habit now." Nevertheless he looks kinda regretful. Or maybe it's just me. Probably just me…

"Look, I really did not mean it ok?" Yeah, sure.

"So you meant it a month ago but now you don't?" I put my hands on my hips.

"One month ago you were a bitch to me." What? Are you kidding me?

"I was a bitch to you? And you were what? Nice and kind?" The blonde messes his hair like he messes my mind.

"Ok, deal, we both sucked. But you cannot compare then to now." Watch me.

"We have changed since then." I thought so too, but now, I just don't see it.

"No we haven't. You still think I am an ugly bitch with no life and I still think you are a self-centered playboy." I watch as his eyes loose a bit of their life. Figuratively speaking of course.

"Ok, then, I have changed." Really? What was that comment for then?

"Yes, I noticed." Malfoy with his tall posture comes close to me.

"I wasn't planning on saying this , like ever, but since you insist, here it is." He takes another step to me.

"I don't dislike you. Actually every day I think you are cooler and cooler. And when you said you would rather go to prison than tell my secret I thought 'Hell that girl is awesome.' . I just apologized for Merlin's sake and I _don't _apologize. Ever I mean." Am I missing something here? Weren't we fighting a moment ago?

"Then why did you just say this?" Is all I can master the strength to say.

"Have you any idea how it feels Princess? To be here, by the living and still be unable to touch or feel them?" I gulp realizing just a bit too easily for my own liking what exactly he means.

"Do you know how much it freaks me out to be so helpless? I can tell a guy I snogged his girlfriend and he won't do a thing. I can tell a girl she is cute and she won't even sigh." I just realized how cruel this spell is on him.

"So you insisted that we played that game with Veritaserum because that way you could affect me." He looks deep inside my eyes with his grey ones.

"Yes, using Veritaserum every question that I would ask you'd have to reply it." He confesses looking down.

And that's all it takes for me to recover the flask from my pocket and take a sip from its content.

"Go ahead then, however this game is not called Truth or Dare. It's called just truth, just so you know." I smile as he stares at me dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" He proceeds to ask.

"Just ask." I feel kinda light-headed. Must be the potion kicking-in.

"Ok, then. Does really every muggle know how to speak Latin?" Merlin! I can't help but laugh. And I mean really laugh. Did he actually believe what said?

"No, they can't and neither can I." Ok that was not as hazardous as I predicted.

"I knew it! Ok, next one." He smirks and suddenly I feel worried.

"Who's smarter? Me or you?" Crap. No, Rose keep your mouth shut!

"You." Shit!

"Really?" Malfoy is gaping at me.

"Don't make a fuss about it." I try to discard his shocked looks.

"Right! Well, first time you kissed someone?" Arse!

"Fifth-year , Paul Ackery." He opens his eyes wide.

"I remember that!" The two of you were patrolling together and your cousin Lucy who was Head-Girl asked me to go and find you. That was why you were both panting? Merlin!" That's right we were snogging in the Astronomy Tower and we heard steps so we barely got to pull away.

"Yep. Your first time?" I don't know why I am asking. I just thought that since he gets to ask…

"Me? Fourth-year , Francy Peters." I see.

"Your turn. Craziest thing you've ever done?" I scratch my chin.

"I made my cousin James' pants disappear during his date with Lean Drake last year." Malfoy rolls his eyes trying to restrain himself from laughing.

"Whatever for?" Ok, I'd rather not talk about, but the potions has a mind of its own so…

"He sent a love-letter to Noah under my name. With lipstick kisses and all." I pout.

"Seriously? Wahahaha. Awesome." Tell me about it.

"Are going out with Carl?" I was kinda expecting this. Since I never really told him what happened in that date.

"No. Just friends." I must admit , the potion works perfectly.

"So you French kissed him _as a friend_?" The blonde narrows his eyes.

"It was after that , that we both realized we couldn't fit." He crosses his arms defensively.

"Good timing." He mutters.

"If you don't dislike me, like you said then why does it annoy you so much that I might be with your friend? You don't have to protect him from me now." I ask without wishing to.

"You're supposed to be showing some decency, that's all." Give me a break!

"It was just a kiss. I bet the girls you date do so much more." Because, honestly, we've all heard the rumors.

"That's just what those stupid airheads say." Calling his girlfriend's airheads? How nice of him.

"Suddenly I feel glad that in your books I am a big 'no-no'." I laugh heartily. But wait a moment! Why is he staring at me? I mean it is true right?

"I am quite a playboy aren't I?" He asks rather troubled.

"Merlin yes!" I don't get why it unsettles him to hear that.

"I wish I wasn't." Why?

"Why?" I repeat.

"Because I always dated all the stupid girls. And I told myself, let's just play the game now that we're young. I can find the right girl later." Oh! He actually made such a complex thought about the girls he snogged.

"But later never came." I finish his point and he nods.

"Right, we were playing if I remember correctly." He tries to divert the conversation.

"So, worst thing anyone ever told you?" Oh, no , no , no!

"Reading all day because you just can't understand a single thing at once. Annoying everyone with your rules, because since you have no life then no one else should. Calling yourself smart cause you'll just never be pretty enough." I recite his words from that time. Damn truth potion!

"I said this." Malfoy whispers more to himself than me.

"It hurt so because you were a hundred percent right." I add.

"But! It wasn't!" He protests. Yeah, right.

"I don't mind Malfoy." I say calmly but he refuses to.

"No! I just knew what would annoy you and I just said it. I never considered it true." It is quite kind of him to say so but I know for a fact he is just trying to be nice.

"I said I do not mind, so drop it. Next question." He looks defeated.

"Best day ever?" Oh! He's getting creative. I like it.

"I don't think I have yet had my best day ever." I say truthfully. Not that I can be untruthful anyway but just saying.

"You know what? Me neither. How sad is that? I will never have a best day." He speaks while laughing but I can't help but observe it somehow pains him.

"But you had a good life. That's what matters. I mean what would be the point of having one good day and a terrible life." We look at one another for a while.

"It's true." I nod.

"Regret anything? If you could take back anything you've said or done what would that be?" Trick question?

"Nothi-…Arg…What I said to you." Damn ! Where did that come from?

"What?" Malfoy appears to share my surprise.

"The last thing I told you, to go jump off a cliff, I would take it back." My voice comes out without my permission.

"And now comes the question we've all been waiting for." So there is in fact worse to this.

"Just so that we keep the legend of this game alive." He stammers with talent.

"Ever been in love, Princess? And if yes with whom?" No, I have never been in love.

"Yes." What am I saying?

"With you." What the hell?! What is coming out of my mouth?

The blonde opens his eyes wide and I can feel more than see him panting heavily. For an excruciating moment we remain silent taking in each other.

"Who's smarter me or you?" He then asks and I feel something changing inside me. Like a weight being lifted.

"Me of course." I retaliate. Oh! I see what he is doing.

"Very funny Princess." He mutters gloomy.

"So how long now had the potion stopped working?" He think that what I said some moments before was a lie huh?

That the Veritaserum had lost its grip on me while I replied. That's why he asked the same question he had asked before. To check what I would say.

So that is why I was saved. Phew.

Of course. What I said about being in love with him was not the truth. Of course not! It was just the result of a dizzy from the potion head. Right.

"A while." Ok, fine maybe I'm not so sure when it happened but what am I supposed to tell him ? That maybe, by some joke of the nature I meant what I said? I can't do that.

Besides what are the odds? I can't be in love with him. Obviously!

"It was quite nasty of you then, lying like that." Supposing that I was lying…Oh, don't think about it Rose!

"I had a good teacher." I smirk at this.

"Yeah…" He agrees absent-mindedly.

"I'm going to go to bed now." Now?

"But it's like nine o'clock." How old is he ninety?

"Whatever." And then he disappears in his room. Is it me or was he sort of sad?

I sit at the couch unable to hide my stress anymore.

Do I love Malfoy?

But I am bound to be interrupted again by an owl on the window.

********

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up! Scorpius!" I scream over his bed.

"What is it?" His voice comes hoarse from sleep.

"You won't believe this!" I almost jump up and down on the spot.

"McGonagall handed over her position to Grawp?" Ok, yes that is one idea.

"Good try, but no. I am no longer a suspect." That acts much like a stimulant to him. He stands up and half-slimes disbelievingly.

"How? I mean how did they figure it out?" Oh, I am so so so happy I could kiss him. Ok, erm…cross that last one off ok?

"The owner of the pub next to the bookstore said she was watching the fight and then she saw me going to the bookstore and staying there for a long time." I repeat what my Dad's letter said.

"That's great." Isn't it?

"I am glad for you Princess." The blonde smiles a heart-warming smile as he looks at me with shining eyes.

"Thanks." I almost feel shy.

"Damn, I totally forgot. Remember how I was reading this morning." He nods.

"You said something about Colton giving you an idea." Precisely.

"You see, when we talked to him the other day he said that '_sometimes the biggest problems can be caused by good intentions'_. And that had me thinking. All this time we guess that whoever casted a spell on you so that your soul comes out of your body under certain circumstances was someone who hated you." I take a breath before continuing.

"And so the spell that hit you was a curse." I conclude the first part of my idea.

"Yes, that's what we decided." He confirms my words with a blank face.

"But what if this person's intention was not to harm but to protect you?" Now he is gaping at me.

"Yes, I know crazy, but think about it for a moment. Your body was attacked. Your soul came out of your body. In other words the soul abandoned the injured, dead body. In the ears of someone who doesn't know what happened next, that sounds like a pretty good deal doesn't it?" It is far-fetched , I know but…It makes sense doesn't it?

"Is there such a type of spells?" He simply asks.

"There is in fact. I had never heard of them before , they are very rare because their results haven't been confirmed but they do exist." I rush to the Common Room and come back with the same book I was reading this morning.

"Here. 'Protection Spells- Long-Term Effects' Read up!" I raise the book to his eyes.

"Protection spells are mostly long-term spells, or in other words they last for a long time, presumably all a man's life. They were originally created in Wales by Colette Versa, the famous Healer." Malfoy stops to stare at me. Then he concentrated back to the book.

"The aim of every Protective spell is to protect the person's body and soul. However there is a wide variety of this kind of spells which makes it very hard to identify one. Modern Healers refuse to use those spells and warn people to avoid them, especially those who apply to the soul. The reason for this is that there had never been established proof that they work." Now I am grinning profoundly as he opens his eyes wide.

"All that is known specifically about Soul-Protecting Spells is that they cannot affect the body but only the spirit which is either sealed inside the body ( Locked-In Syndrome) or is separated from it ( Emigration Syndrome) ." Didn't I say it fitted?

"Also people have been reported to spent their entire lives under such spells that have never affected them at all. As a result it is believed that Protection Spells are only activated in moments of great distress or danger." And like that I close the book.

"That must be it." The Head-Boy exclaims shocked.

"Told you." I put the book down.

"I can't believe it. That means someone who actually cares for me is to blame for that?" Duh!

"Looking at the bright side that narrows it down to very very very few people." I joke.

"So glad that my awful character came handy after all." He smirks. Like always. I find it sort of annoying. But who am I to change his ways?

Besides, irony suits this guy. It makes him rather attractive.

Damn! Cross that one off as well.

Didn't I say I hate Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Was this a bit more romantic than the rest? **

**Cause I was aiming for slightly romantic **

**Well, don't forget to review**

**I love ya**

**Sarah**


	10. One Step

**A/N: Hello guys!**

**So what's up?**

**Reviews were wicked , thank you so so much**

**Ok, not much to say I'm afraid**

**I do not own Harry Potter (surprise, surprise…)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**** One Step**

"I can't believe it. That means someone who actually cares for me is to blame for that?" Duh!

"Looking at the bright side that narrows it down to very very very few people." I joke.

"So glad that my awful character came handy after all." He smirks. Like always. I find it sort of annoying. But who am I to change his ways?

Besides, irony suits this guy. It makes him rather attractive.

Damn! Cross that one off as well.

Didn't I say I hate Truth or Dare?

*********

"So how did it go?" I run panting inside History of Magic mumbling a barely audible 'sorry I am late' to Binns. And before I get to sit down Malfoy's voice reaches my ears. How did it go huh?

"Well, I had nine 'sorry cousin, I was a real prat for not believing you' s , thirty two 'you're really cool Rose, it was crazy to accuse you' s , twenty seven 'sorry' s , eleven 'whatever' s and even five 'I still think you killed him and bribed the witness' s ." I recite my news for him to hear.

"Who the hell said the last one?" The dead blonde hisses.

"Mainly your fan club." I reply remembering the blonde bimbos whispering behind my back.

However the guy next to me does not comment on this. He just looks at Binns like he is in fact paying attention. And how do you know he is not listening to the teacher, you might ask.

Well, this is History of Magic, people. Something like free period , only in a classroom.

"You know, times like that I wonder, are people mean or just really stupid?" he asks just when I was about to fall asleep. And he catches me unprepared I must say.

"Merlin Malfoy, we have History of Magic do you really want to start a conversation like that now?" I point out 'now' as much as possible hoping he realized how ridiculous it is to loose an hour's sleep for that question.

"Oh, right! Just go back to sleep." Did he just agree with me? Like took a step back and let someone else's wish come true?

"Wow!" I can't help but exclaim.

"What?" He protests scandalized by my reaction to his totally un-Malfoy attitude.

"Aren't you going to mock me? Say I'm just slow and I cannot reply that's why I discarded your question?" I mean, am I the only one who finds this weird?

"Erm… no." he shakes his head to enhance his answer. Ok, what am I missing?

"Since you actually have the tendency of taking seriously every insult I say I've decided to watch my mouth." Watch his…? Oh, damn! I look around me alarmed.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy tries to follow my crazed gaze around the room.

"Just expecting someone to pop up and say that the world as we know it is over." I state matter-of-factly without quitting the crazed gaze thing.

"Funny. Are you implying I cannot watch my mouth?" No. Of course not! I mean Malfoy had always been careful about what he said. And Santa is an old man in a red and white uniform who brings presents every Christmas and the universe revolves around the earth and the sun is a huge light-bulb …

"Hell, yeah!" I shout waking up a brown-haired Ravenclaw near me.

"Ok, then let's make a bet." I cock an eyebrow.

"Spill." I whisper after receiving a rude gesture from the said Ravenclaw.

"If I don't insult you for a day you do me one favor. If I crack up and speak bad about you I'll show you something very interesting." Interesting? Damn, that idiot can be so intriguing some times…

"Enough with the games your Highness. We have a job to do remember?" I try to resist.

"I do, but a simple game like this can't mess our task." If you put it that way…

"Fine, but I can say anything I want to sabotage you right?" I smirk and he smirks.

"Do your best Princess." That person has this fire in his eyes when he schemes. It is almost captivating.

"Hey, Princess, you're blushing." Crap!

"Hot." I mutter .

"I am aren't I?" Mercy!

"I meant the temperature." Arse.

"Sorry. I didn't realize." Sorry? I see. Let the games begin.

********

"Princess, why don't you eat some more you look terribly pale." Oh, please…

"'M fine." I reply with an open mouth full of food. If that doesn't disgust his Highness then I am an awful judge of people.

"But I insist. You hardly ate a thing. I worry about you." I take in another huge bite from the omelet in front of me. My brother Hugo sending me a disappointed and annoyed glare.

"Was tha' sarcasm I hear'?" I chew and talk at the same time watching the blonde gulping. Disgusted much Malfoy?

"Pure interest." He counters quite skillfully, may add.

"So, any ideas who could put you a protection spell?" I change the subject facing my defeat. But you know what they say…the battle is lost not the war.

"Family, for starters or maybe a friend." Right. I nod at this.

"I'd bet my money on family." I chirp. Come on Malfoy….I mentioned money. The one thing my family lacks. You're supposed to say something like 'yeah, if you had any.' . Merlin!

"Me too." Bugger. He is serious about it.

"So grand mother maybe?" I suggest no longer interested in my omelet.

"Grand-ma Cissy would never do that. It's not her type. Grand-ma Dora on the other hand could fit in the profile." He scratches his chin thoughtful.

"Hey, Malfoy , your grandmothers have quite usual names. How did you end up with Scoprius?" I fire a subtle insult about his name. Because seriously who calls their kid Scoprius.

"Actually it is Narcissa and Dorianna." So the entire family has a name fetish.

"Wicked. So, grand-ma Dori could fit. Cool. Let's ask her." The blonde raises both eyebrows at this.

"First of all it is Dora and secondly how exactly are you going to do this?" Good point.

"Just say I am a friend of yours and I want to know what happened." A small smile appears on Malfoy's face. Nothing much really. Just a little twitch of the lips. Hardly noticeable.

Made me shiver alright.

"She'll figure you out." And just like that the moment is gone.

"Not if you're with me." I retort boldly.

"I don't know Princess." He hesitates.

"Come on Malfoy! Don't you want this to be over?" I raise my hands up persuasively.

"Maybe I don't." That comes as a whisper but I cannot lie to myself and pretend I didn't hear it. For a moment I find it hard to breath, then everything's back to normal.

"Huh?" I ask hoping I heard wrong. Or perhaps that I didn't . Oh! I don't know.

"Sorry, yes. Yes, I do want it to be over." Of course. How stupid of me to think…

"Ok, then. Next Hogsmeade weekend we will visit your place and then your grand-ma's." He simply nods not sparing me one look.

"So, where were we? Oh! Right I was just telling you…" But I wasn't meant to finish what I begun saying.

"Hi Rose." Dean Colton greets from over my head.

"Hello. How are you?" I ask politely.

"Just glad everything went well with your problem." How sweet! Malfoy snorts from next to me.

"I was really lucky now wasn't I?" I motion for him to sit down and the boy follows my advice.

"That was justice not luck." Very clever. Sort of reminds me of Malfoy.

"I guess. So what do you have next?" I try to make conversation.

"Potions with you." Of course.

"Cool wanna sit together?" I don't know where that came from but I really wanted some company. Living one for a change.

"I'd love to." Nice.

"Hey! Wasn't I supposed to be your partner?" Jealous much Malfoy?

*******

"Jealous much Malfoy?" I chirp. Oh, you are so loosing that bet Mister.

"It's ok really. Since you wanted to sit with him I'm actually cool." Damn! He didn't fall to the trap…Agh!

"You are really determined to win that bet aren't you?" I hiss and he smirks.

"Am I too obvious?" He asks. Well…

"Crystal clear, actually." I make an ugly face to which he chuckles.

"So how was lesson with Colton?" The blonde Head-Boy changes the subject.

"Great. We talked for all sorts of things. He told me about his pet that is half-owl and half-parrot and can talk too and about his vacation in Spain. Oh! And about books. Naturally." I blurt out enthusiastically.

"And you begun realizing my value , right?" Know-it-all, annoying…

"I had a great time." In case you were wondering.

"With that stupid, cocky, self-centered arse?" Now, how dares he? Dean is my friend. He was there for me when I needed him. Only he was.

"Well, no. This is you." I say acidly.

"But this is ridiculous. The guy is lying to you, can't you see? I mean you are supposed to be Head-Girl and still you fail to see that he is doing all this to shag you." He did not just say what I thought he did. He didn't!

"Shut up!" What has happened to him? Yesterday he was just nice and kind and now…

"No, I bloody won't. Because then it's I who will have to put up with your miserable existence when he breaks your heart and leaves you." Ok. It is official. We're back to hate mode.

"Did I ask for your help? Cause if I recall correctly it I who is assisting you, not the other way around." He stares at me fuming as I speak. His grey eyes narrowed and dark.

"All I said is that you'd better stay away from him, cause he wants only one thing from you." He really wants to get his arse kicked , that blonde.

"Maybe I want it too." Ha! Get that. He doesn't have an answer to that. Just look how surprised he is.

"Well, then maybe you deserve all he will do to you." He now adopts a more harsh expression and it takes me a moment to actually process what he just said.

Before that moment I was feeling angry and out-raged, ready to revive him just to kill him again.

But now it's like he reached out and took my insides. All those feelings and thoughts abandoning me. I just feel numb. Empty.

I deserve being hurt huh?

I try to breath but I can't. All I want is to tear apart my heart that rests there with no real feelings and yet it still aches. Like hell.

What am I supposed to do? Stop helping him? Sentence him to an eternity in this condition? I can't do that.

But what he said? I just can't let it go either. It is haunting me. I just have to stay away from him. Before he ruins all that is left of me.

"I'm gonna go now. Just leave me alone for some while. I'll come back." I feel my eyes filling with tears. To run or let him see me cry?

********

I always wondered what lies after the Dark Lake, in the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Since I was little I wanted to see the mystery in things. The bigger the challenge , the crazier the task , the more I craved it. The unknown called me. It called me.

And now from the top of the Tower, the Owlery, I still hear it calling me.

In the past I hesitated. I reused to leave what I had behind me and follow the voice. Now , out of nowhere I cannot think of a reason not to jump.

Jump? Could I really?

I mean I never was one of the self-destructive types. I cherished my life. I still do. No matter how pointless and worthless it is. Suicide never seemed like an option.

But then again would jumping from the Tower be considered suicide?

I am not giving up my life. I'm just following the call. I'm going to the Dark Lake over to the end of the Forbidden Forest.

Sounds like a cool deal to me. If I can't do that while awake, alive, then maybe I have a chance to do it when dead.

I take a small step, my feet half on stone and half on thin air. Then I step back.

I am turning nuts that's for sure. Jump off the Tower? Follow the call? Crap what am I saying?

What would Mum say and Dad?

But of course they would manage. They would have Hugo.

And my future? All this potential , am I ready to throw it all away?

Malfoy always said I am an over-thinker.

I should just do as I want for once. Is jumping off what I crave? Then I shall jump off.

I move back to the edge of the stone floor. It does look inviting down there.

One step and then we see. How it really is. Dying.

Can't be that bad. Malfoy did it. Why can't I?

Malfoy.

Is he really gonna be my last thought? Why not?

I think I really care for him anyway. I always did, somehow.

Now that I think of it, one word would have been enough.

One caring word and I would have stepped back.

Had he once , just once said something he meant I would stop.

But he hasn't. Only some mild comment about not disliking me. I search my memories for something but there isn't anything.

Then again even if he had what would be the point now that he is dead.

One more step. Can I really do it?

I promised I was coming back didn't I? But he won't miss me anyway.

Maybe I should just count to ten before I jump. In case he comes.

I cannot believe I need him so.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…I lean forwards…

Ok, I-I don't know if I can do it…

Damn! Kill myself? Is that what it's going to be? No. Not after what I have been through.

"Rose?" Malfoy?

"Rose what the fuck are you doing?" No. It's not him. My empty insides feel the cold wind.

"Dean?" I let a tear slip.

"Merlin baby what happened to you?" I-I have no idea.

"Rose talk to me. Did something happen?" So many things have.

"I-I don't know." I mumble between tears.

"You were just fine this morning dear, what the heck came to you now?" I am not sure.

"I wanted to leave this place." I mutter and he hugs me tight. It had been so much time till someone hugged me. And his warmth is transferred to me.

"Why? You have nothing to fear now." Malfoy…

"Malfoy…" I whisper against his chest.

"What about him?" His body stiffens , I can tell.

"He's dead." Dean rocks me back and forward.

"I know, I know. You really cared for him." I nod.

"It's ok Rose. We all will one day. But you don't need to hurry it." Was this really why I wanted to jump? Because he is dead? Or because he said all those things?

"I am not sad Dean." I explain.

"I am empty." I point the place where my heart is located.

"Let me help you." He takes my hand and lifts me up.

"It's ok. I'm over it now." I mean the moment is gone. Now it just seems foolish and wrong.

"I know I cannot replace him Rosie, but let me stay by your side." It would still be lonely. But not as lonely as before. With him by my side.

"I can't give you what you want." I counter.

"Anything you give , I will accept it." This guy is no better than me. He is ready to give it all for a lost cause.

"Let's be friends." I suggest trying to release the drama.

"One step at a time." He smiles.

"But! One rule." I look up at him.

"No more jumping off towers ok?" I said it is over didn't I?

"I wasn't thinking, don't worry won't happen again." I smile as well.

*******

I do not know what came over me yesterday. I am really stupid. And to think that I would have done it… But no! I had thought against it even before Dean came.

And then we both went to his dorm. I asked to sleep with him and he didn't refuse.

Nothing happened of course. We simply slept and when I woke up in the morning I was feeling just a bit better.

I need to find Malfoy. Tell him I am still helping him. Just to finish this.

It doesn't take me much time. As soon as I enter the Heads' Common Room I spot him sitting quietly on the couch. So peaceful and only if he knew what I went through for him.

"I suppose I lost." He mutters without looking my way.

"What?" I ask despite the fact that I said I wasn't going to be like that from now on.

"The bet we made. That I would be nice to you. I suppose I lost it." I gulp. I bet that is all he cares about.

"I have to show you that something I told you about then." I remember his part of the bet.

"I'd rather you didn't." I say tonelessly.

"Have you decided to stop helping me?" That? How could I? I have said so since the beginning. I will not torture anyone. Not even those who choose to torture me.

"I will help. But do not ask anything more from me." I turn to leave. He deosn't say one word. Like there is nothing left to be said.

How did it come to this? All I did was take one step closer to him. Try to get to know him and this happened.

Only one step.

**A/N: This must be the weirdest chap ever**

**I hadn't planned this. I've no idea where it came from**

**Hope it didn't annoy you too much**

**I just wanted to show that all this tension building up inside Rose had to come out eventually**

**Please tell me what you think!!!!! Review!**

**Was it too bad?**

**Lots of love**

**Sarah**


	11. Be Brief Be Confident Be Careful

**A/N: Having no idea what you think of last chapter I'm trying this chap.**

**Hope I didn't really blow you off before.**

**There will be some explaining about Rose and her feelings.**

**So, **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.:**** There was some problem with this chapter so if you can please leave a review that you **_**did **_**read it cause I'm freaking out here!!**

**Chapter 11:**** Be Brief, Be Confident, Be Careful**

"Have you decided to stop helping me?" That? How could I? I have said so since the beginning. I will not torture anyone. Not even those who choose to torture me.

"I will help. But do not ask anything more from me." I turn to leave. He deosn't say one word. Like there is nothing left to be said.

How did it come to this? All I did was take one step closer to him. Try to get to know him and this happened.

Only one step.

************

This is the first time I have ever seen something so delicate and artistic in my entire life. I feel much like Alice in Wonderland as soon as I enter the yard of this big old house.

Of course it is not as warm and welcoming as the Burrow , or as modern as my own place and I bet it's not even close as aristocratic and majestic as the Malfoy Manor.

There is only one word to describe this place really.

Enchanting.

An ornately designed Victorian house and behind it a long garden, much like a forest. Tall trees hiding it from the world and smaller bushes and rose-trees decorating it. In its middle a gazebo accommodating a pair of comfortable armchairs and a coffee table.

"Mrs Greengrass is at the moment taking her afternoon tea." A little fully dressed and thus free elf indicates the gazebo.

"Excuse me." I say when I reach the gazebo trying not to be hypnotized by the smell of autumn leaves and flowers.

"Please sit Miss." To say Malfoy's Grand-ma looks impressive must be a real understatement. She looks just like her garden. Impressive, artistic and enchanting.

She's in this long green-purple dress that must be pretty old and yet valuable and she is wearing what appears to be an extremely expansive necklace.

I must say I am impressed beyond all compare. I mean I always knew stuff about the Malfoy part of his family but the Greengrasses were never heard of.

"How can I help?" She asks removing some curls of white hair from her face. Here it goes.

"I used to be a friend of your grandson. My name is Viola Delacour." Sorry Aunt Fleur for stealing your name but I cannot pretend to be Malfoy's friend as a Wealsey. That would totally blow my cover.

"Oh!" The woman's red eyes begin glowering and for the first time I see the handkerchief in her hand.

"My condolences." I say seriously shaking my head at the sugar I am being offered with my tea.

"Thank you. It has really been a torture to us." I gulp. If only she knew…

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." I stand up indecisive.

"Please do stay. I would very much like to hear anything you have to say about my grandson." She stumbles a bit in the grandson part but pulls it through eventually.

"Actually I was hoping _you _could tell me something about what happened to him." I try cautiously. Malfoy told me she is a very clever woman.

"Why me?" Extremely clever woman…

"I'm coming from Hogwarts. This is our day out and I noticed you live near Hogsmeade whereas Mr and Mrs Malfoy live near London." Good Rose. Real smooth. Maybe you can even pull this off without the blonde.

"But of course. Well, I'll make you a deal. I'll be telling you about the incident and you'll tell me about my grandson, ok?" I nod. The positive fact is, she is rather calm. Then again it has been two months since he died. It would be really unorthodox for her to whip twenty four seven.

"Ok." I whisper timidly.

"So..?" She asks. Right!

"I would be lying if I said I was close with him." I start.

"Yet even _I _could tell he was very clever and gifted." The woman nods impatiently.

"I know all that. I wish you could tell me something more… intimate." For a moment I stare at her and she doesn't miss my questioning look.

"You must be wondering why a Grand-ma would be asking a stranger about her grandson." Wow! She really knows how to read people.

"Pretty much, yes." I reply.

"Well, the truth is, even though I was his family I didn't get to spend so much time with him. I mean, you were with him for seven years and I got a week in holidays. And of course he did visit me when he came to Hogsmeade but that was rather rare and he never got to stay for long." She sniffs audibly and hides a tear in her palm.

"Sometime ago, I remember he had promised me that as soon as he finished school this year he would come and spent the entire summer with me." Poor woman. I look away trying not to make her feel uncomfortable. She can cry all she pleases I don't mind.

"I'm sorry. Keep talking." She encourages after a while and I take in a breath.

"He surely could be nice when he wished to." And I'm afraid that at the moment that is the best thing I can say about him. Taking into consideration what he said last week and all.

"Oh! You don't have to say only the good things." If you ask me, in Malfoy's case it is more like good 'thing'. Plural doesn't really apply.

"Ok, then." I nod. "He was extremely proud and arrogant. He always wanted to be the best and got really pissed off when I… I mean when this girl Rose Weasley got higher scores than him." I almost let my identity slip . Crap, I need to be more careful.

"I know that girl!" What? How?

"Scorpius talked to me about her." He did?

"He said she is the cleverest student in his year and really pretty and…wait how did he put it? Oh! Right! Feisty." _Feisty_? Me? And clever? Pretty? Hell !

"That is impossible. Maybe he was referring to some other girl. You see he hated that girl." I mean, hello! Last week he said I deserve to get hurt…

"Dear, I believe you have misunderstood him." Erm…no?

"That is quite impossible. You see they bickered all the time." And I mean _all_ the time.

"Well, that is exactly the reason why he _didn't_ hate her." Come again…

"What do you mean?" I thought fighting was a sign of hatred.

"Well, actually , my dear Scoprius had always been a good kid. Nice and kind with good manners. He also had quite a temper, a passion inherited from his Grandfather, my husband. On the other hand he had his father's apathy and cold exterior." Ok, I suppose.

"So he had that indifferent attitude he showed to the world but under it he always was a temperamental person who could easily get carried away by his feelings." I'm not buying that. All Grandmas want their grandchildren to be all nice and smart but that hardly ever applies. We all want to see that hidden good side in someone when actually, there is no such side. I learnt that the hard way.

"I understand, you and even more than you that girl must find it hard to believe that but the mere fact that he bothered to argue with her means that he really cared and that despite it all he was somehow intrigued by her." Yeah, sure and if my cat had wings she would be a Hungarian Horntale.

"I'll just remain skeptic about this." I mutter ashamed, because it is not really her fault that her grandson is a prat.

"I thought so. Besides the only person who could change your mind would be Scoprius himself." And she starts crying again.

"You know I tried to kill myself last week." Don't you even ask what made me say that. Maybe it was seeing her crying , maybe the fact that apart from Dean, who had seen the whole thing, I hadn't told anyone else, maybe I just wanted to say it…maybe…I don't know.

"Sweet Merlin! Why my girl? Why?" Same question I ask myself every day since last week.

"I'm not sure." I put a hand on my forehead. Damn that woman can be really scrutinizing.

"But it is quite an important thing, how can you not know?" Have you ever felt like you can't handle it no more?

"I – I just couldn't be happy anymore." It's so hard to explain.

"Nobody can be happy the whole time." Mrs Greengrass puts in.

"I know. That's not what I meant." I play with my fingers nervously. "It's just that… I was trying to be the positive one. Holding myself from breaking down, acting happy because…others are going through much worst and I had to take care of… people." Good. I was supposed to come here to find out about stuff and instead I end up blurting everything out.

"And then suddenly something someone said just set me off. All those bad feeling I was keeping inside came out as a wave and I-I didn't know what I was doing." I sigh. That is so lame.

"Sorry. I came here to give you my condolences and I ended up whining about myself." I mutter. Ok, what did I say? Why is she staring like that? Do I have something on my face?

"Sadness and mourning is not so bad Miss Delacour and being always jolly happy is not as good as it sounds." Think so?

"I could tell you to never do that again but if you keep hiding what you feel my advice won't prevent you from attempting to die once more." I am quite stubborn really.

"I will try to remember that. But please do tell me about Scoprius." Let's just make something out of this.

"Oh! Silly me, getting carried away. Well…agh…sorry…it is still so painful." I'm so sorry, but I have for his sake.

"So, he was found, dead, by the owner of a nearby pub three days before school begun. Mr Potter, the Head of the Auror Department informed us and said he was murdered." A soft sob came out of her mouth before she got to bring the handkerchief on her lips.

"Hit at the back of his head, he was. The Aurors believe a thief of some kind tried to rob him but as soon as he realized what he had done he run away." Actually there were four of them. Just saying…

"Why didn't the protection spell work?" Come one, come on…you must know something Dora…Yes! She gasps.

"Protection spell? Who told you that?" Ok, here it is.

"Scorpius himself. About a year ago. He said he was under some protection spell so he didn't have to worry about that fall off his broom." Now let's just hope she doesn't suspect that I am making that up.

"Yeah, I suppose there_ must_ have been a protection spell." _Suppose?_ Not know but suppose?

"You didn't do the spell?" She shakes her head in denial.

"No. Not me, Astoria must have." His mother? What the…?

"Why?" I cannot help but ask.

"I did warn her it was a stupid thing to do." She begins. "She didn't listen to me. She never did. But I guess in that case it made sense. She was very scared you see." Scared? What for?

"It was more than fifteen years ago. Draco was walking in the street when someone suddenly attacked him. 'Kill the Death Eater', the man shouted and fired some curses his way. 'Then we'll kill his spawn' He added." Holy shit! That is so brutal.

"Nothing serious happened to Draco and nobody ever tried to hurt Scorpius but Astoria was very scared." Naturally. I mean all this hatred, now initiated by those who were once the victims. It _is _scary.

"So she came and asked you about Protection Spells." I point out.

"Yes. And despite my doubts about them I did tell her about some." Ok, now we have something.

"Do you remember which ones?" Please Merlin, please!

"Oh, no! I'm surprised I even remembered that much." Thanks a lot Merlin…Not!

"It's fine I guess. Obviously they didn't work." I lie and the old woman nods.

"Oh, bugger I'm so late. McGonagall will positively kill me." I stand up glaring at my watch.

"Then you should get going." I nod.

"It was very nice to meet you." I smile a wary smile which she replies.

"Me too. It is nice to know he had such good friends." Better not ruin her fun by saying we weren't really friends.

"Thank you for all you've said. I'll keep them in mind." Not that I would ever attempt again but about the 'showing your emotions' theory.

"Hope so Miss. And take care, I take it you have quite a lot to do this year." What? Was that a hint?

"Goodbye Mrs Greengrass." I wave as she stands in her doorstep.

"Goodbye Miss Weasley. Please come again for tea." Huh? How did she figure out I am not who I said I was? Oh well, she _is_ one clever woman.

"Sorry for lying, I will." I shout back.

Such a clever woman.

********

On my way back to school I spot a figure amongst the old oak trees. Malfoy.

Leaning on a trunk. Wish I knew what it is that makes him wait so patiently. Then again I wish I didn't. Being too close to him proved out to be rather risky.

"So, how did it go?" So this is it. Curiosity.

"How did you know I went to see her?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I was around." He followed me? Damn!

"Don't you trust me?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Looks like I shouldn't after all." So now it is _my_ fault that I didn't announce to him what I was doing? What am I supposed to do now? Send a memo every time I go to the loo?

"Look at it this way, I can't do anything worst to you than what has already been done." A smirk comes up his lips.

"But _I_ can." Huh? He can do worst than it has already been done to _me_? What does that mean now?

"What?" I snap.

"Nothing. Forget it." Something flashes in his eyes but soon his expression turns blank once more.

That sudden agony he seemed to be feeling, well I guess it didn't survive a confrontation with his coldness after all.

"It wasn't her. It was your mother who casted the Protection Spell." I blurt out in order to finish talking to him as fast as possible.

Little piece of advice about Scoprius I-hope-you-get-hurt Malfoy? Be brief, be confident, be careful.

"Hell!" He messes his hair shocked and turns his attention away from me. Ok, time for me to flee. I return to the path back to school pacing. Not that I am running away from him…no!

Ok, fine maybe I am , but can you blame me?

"Hey! Where are you going?" Busted! And just when I thought I could escape…

"Back to the castle." Satisfied now?

"Maybe I should come with you." Then again…maybe you shouldn't!

"I thought we talked about this. I am helping you out, that's all." I glare at him and this strange look of agony returns to his face. But this time coldness doesn't whip it away instantly. It lingers for a while tormenting his eyes, making his eyebrows narrow and his lips make a thin line.

"Right. But , erm… just one thing…" I raise my eyes from the ground. Yes?

"You haven't been to the Heads' Common Room lately. Where have you been?" That nosey little…

"Shagging Dean." I say this with no sign of irony though it is obviously meant to be an ironic comment. And he nods.

Hey! What does that even mean? Don't tell me he actually believed I sleep with Dean!

But wait! I said I wasn't going to pay him any attention. So I collect all my pride and determination and begin leaving when a weird sound comes from my back.

Turning I find Malfoy sitting down on a pile of fallen leafs, his head in his hands. Is this pain?

"Malfoy?" I whisper, cursing myself for falling once again victim of his acting. Cause it has to be acting. Right? First I worry about him and when I get close he is bound to be an utter prat and hurt me.

"Just get the hell out of here!" Ok, wow! I guess we just skipped the whole getting close to him step. Now it is just me worrying and him being a prat. Great.

"Merlin! You couldn't be meaner if you tried to." I hiss and go back to what I was doing before he interrupted me. Running away.

"Watch out Weasley!" Wha-?! Ow! Ouch! Crap.

"Who on earth would spill butterbeer on this path?" I massage my hurt parts annoyed.

"Just be a bit more careful, will you?" Oh, just go…

"I am careful!" I shout.

"Yeah, I can see that." Know-it-all.

"Will you leave me alone?" I clench my fists paying no attention to my frizzy hair that have just now decided to free themselves from the plait it took me an hour to make and dance around my face.

Malfoy remains silent, almost speechless for a moment or two before turning his back at me.

"All you had to do was ask." He says simply with this bitter voice that gives chills.

"I'm sneaking out of school Saturday night." I announce so that he can't be an arse about me not telling him next time.

"What?" He snaps up his head. Too late Mister. I am not longer willing to reply.

When I'm done with him, this guy is going to be wishing he was dead.

Then again, by that time he will in fact _be_ dead. See the irony?

Well, then why can't I?

I feel sadness covering me, but I resist it no more. Maybe I should follow the old woman's advice and give in.

**A/N: Hello again. **

**So liked it? **

**My kingdom for a review people…**

**Love you.**

**Stay on the path of the light,**

**Till next time,**

**Sarah**


	12. The Whole World But Me

**A/N: Oh my gosh! **

**This story actually went past 100 reviews, so thanks a looooot!!**

**Ok, so , erm…I own nothing of it…**

**And ,**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I was told that it would be a nice idea to have a Scorpius POV , so would you like that? If yes then please say so and I probably will do it.**

**Chapter 12 : The whole world but me**

"I'm sneaking out of school Saturday night." I announce so that he can't be an arse about me not telling him next time.

"What?" He snaps up his head. Too late Mister. I am not longer willing to reply.

When I'm done with him, this guy is going to be wishing he was dead.

Then again, by that time he will in fact be dead. See the irony?

Well, then why can't I?

I feel sadness covering me, but I resist it no more. Maybe I should follow the old woman's advice and give in.

********

"Ok, relax, take a deep breath, don't look down!" Arg! Will he ever quit talking?

"Hey! I said don't look down!" I heard you!

"Shut up!" I exclaim. Remind me again why did I tell him I was sneaking out?

"I'm just saying you needn't be so stressed. It's just flying." 'Just'? Merlin, why are you doing this to me?

"I am like a million feet over the ground and sitting on a broom, I have every reason to be stressed out." Malfoy sighs at that in disdain and if I wasn't holding my broom for dear life –literally speaking- I would have throttled him.

"I am here and for your information I am a great flyer." He says in a too-cocky-for-his-own-good voice.

"Yeah, plus you're dead." I point out matter-of-factly.

"You haven't yet told me where we are going." Malfoy comments swiftly changing the subject. Swiftly being more than misplaced in this sentence.

"And I don't plan to any time soon. Besides I didn't invite you in the first place." My voice comes loud over the wind that's penetrating my eardrums.

"This is my problem we're trying to solve, I have to be part of it." He points out and I grunt in dismay.

"True, but it's not like you can actually help." I don't even need to look at his face to know he is offended and hurt. Get that Malfoy!

Some time passes and I guess he just doesn't feel like granting that comment with a reply.

Well, surely I'm ok with that resolution. I mean who cares for him anyway?

I bet you could count those people on the fingers of one hand. And, in case you were interested let me just say that today I am visiting one of those few, very few, people.

Not that I am telling him that…No. Let him die of curiosity and anticipation. Oh, wait, he's already dead. Well, pity then…

"Is this Diagon Alley down there?" So, I suppose he figured that much on his own. I nod.

"What are we going to do there?" Malfoy buzzes in my ears that are already going through a crisis because of the wind pressure. And to add to that I have to land this … 'thing'.

"Will you stop pestering me for just a second so that I can land?" I hiss.

"Whatever." The blonde idiot mutters and luckily shuts it. I move downwards slowly praying to Merlin that I my face stays away from the paved street.

I take a breath and… yes! I did it! My feet are walking on England once more. I feel the need to kneel down and kiss the stoned road but hearing Malfoy's own two feet tapping the same ground in anticipation I change my mind.

Down to business I guess.

I walk for a while along the familiar shops till I reach the one I have been looking for.

"Ollivander's? Seriously? I never thought you were in need of a new wand." He asks trying to sound more annoyed and bored than curious and shocked. But, hey! We both know the truth here. I never seize to amaze.

"It's not for me." And that's all he'll get out my mouth.

"Then for …?" I raise a hand to hush him. Damn I think I heard someone. I look around alarmed and the blonde, who appears to have interpreted my gesture mimics my move.

A couple of drunk men walk by -if by some chance you can call this intoxicated dance a walk- paying us no attention. Phew!

I inspect the little wands' shop for a little while.

"Alohomora." I whisper but nothing happens. I try to open the door but it is pointless. I suppose it was rather stupid of me to even think it could do the trick. I close my eyes almost feeling the mocking comment from Malfoy's mouth. Something in the lines of 'Expected an Alohomora to work in the front door of the most famous wands' shop in England Weasley? Real clever.' . Or something.

"Why don't you try the back door?" He says simply no color in his voice. Just pure interest. Ok, I surely didn't see that one coming.

"Right." I mouth and move at the back of the shop.

There I find an old wooden door made for the owner and the owner alone.

"Alohomora." I repeat and this time something clicks. And I don't mean figuratively clicks. I mean actually making the sound. 'Click!'.

"There is bound to be more to stop an intruder." Malfoy reasons. Yeah, cause I was raised in a cave. I have no clue about protection systems.

"Lumos." I say and looking around I gasp. What the …?

"Rose! Be careful!" Damn! What was that?! Malfoy looks at me wide-eyed. Is he by any chance…dare I say it?

Worried?

" 'M fine." I mutter not really sure if my well-being matters to him.

"Wait here." He instructs while moving in the middle of the room." He looks around inspecting .

"There's this gigantic iron ball on the roof. I think it was created to attack any intruder." Ok, I can handle a ball…

"Then I can see something like a wand on the wall. I'm not sure but I believe it is casting a spell on the place." A wand casting a spell on it's own…Well that Ollivander is a smart dude.

"Which way is the ball?" I ask embracing my fate as a criminal. Oh, what I do for this blonde!

"Your way!" He quickly replies. Oh, wicked.

"Reducio!" I exclaim and the big ball turns to the size of an apple . Whoops. I guess to the 'Stealing Guide For Amateurs' shouting is a big no-no. And exclaiming too, for that matter.

And just to prove what a huge jinx I am the wand on the wall starts moving on its own.

"I think it is casting a Flipendo spell." The blonde's voice comes to me from afar.

"How do you know?" I call back.

"Well, first the wand was raised and then made two circles…Oh, just counter it ok?" He orders annoyed and I follow his command seeing as the spell is coming right on me.

"Protego." I say just in time. But then a new spell comes towards me. And then another and another.

"This is harder than I thought." I say panting. I knew there were going to be spells but that? I hadn't expected that.

"Tell me about it. I mean who is this guy? A wandmaker or the bloody Minister of Magic?" Again no insulting comment form him? Weird.

"So what do we do?" Malfoy proceeds to ask. I have no idea really, but I can't say that…

"Maybe I could use Expelliarmus..." I make a stupid assumption.

"And disarm what? The wall?" He's right I make no sense.

"Why don't you try something simpler?" Simpler? What is that supposed to mean?

"What do you suggest Malfoy?" I ask. He looks taken aback by that sudden blast of interest coming from me.

"Well, I mean…you… Erm…Ollivander is a famous wandmaker, he must know every spell ever created, so he is bound to be expecting something impressive. A difficult charm, a dangerous curse. Why don't you surprise him by trying the silliest little spell?" Sometimes , no matter how annoying and snobbish and heartless he is , I just can't help but admire him. He has wits, who can deny that.

"You mean that this wand was made to counter complicated magic but maybe it is not accustomed to easy harmless spells?" I ask a bit perplexed and he smiles the faintest smile.

"Ok, let me see…" I ponder about it for a moment.

"Accio wandmaker's wand." I call out and to my immense surprise the wand just flies my way. Sweet Merlin it actually worked! I put the wand in a cupboard.

"I think it is safe to enter the front room now." Malfoy says after checking the room once more.

"See I told you I could help." He says cockily and I snort.

"Well, hmm, which way are the willow wands?" I look around carefully inspecting the shelves. Ash, cherry, elm, holly, mahogany wands …willow. Yes, fount it!

Willow with… dragon heartstring, not that, phoenix feather, or that, unicorn hair. Bingo.

"Willow with unicorn hair, 12 inches . That's the one." I take out a nicely made wand from the middle shelf.

"We came here to take a wand? But you have a wand." Oh shit! The dimwit's back.

"Well, it's not for me." I point out stating the obvious.

"Then…" I can't believe he hasn't figure out the plan yet…

"Let's go Malfoy." I hiss , because hey! We're in the middle of a robbery here. No time to explain.

"Willow, unicorn hair…I know that wand." I walk out with him following me and talking, non-stop. How annoying!

"Sure took you long enough to realize it." I mock coldly. You know, so that he doesn't think I am in fact conversing pleasantly.

"That wand is identical to my mothers!" Surprise , surprise!

********

"We just stole a wand from Ollivander's and now we're breaking into my place?" Malfoy asks incredulously when we are back on my broom.

"Pretty much." I shrug my shoulder to hide my own shame and fear.

Cause you know just a month ago I escaped Azkaban by sheer luck. Of course when I say escaped I mean I didn't go to prison. Because had I in fact escaped _from_ it , theft wouldn't be that weird. Just saying…

"Remind me again why did I call you boring?" He jokes and I feel something warm welling up inside. No! Rose contain yourself. No more friendliness with Malfoy.

"Because you are a heartless, foolish, mean egomaniac." I answer seriously and I even hear his breath getting caught up in his throat.

Ten seconds later , _my_ breath gets caught up in my throat.

"_That_ is your place?!" I howl almost releasing the broomstick from shock.

A castle-like huge building shines as moonlight showers it. Forests around it seem to be hiding it from the world. Just like… dare I say it?

Just like Malfoy.

Mysterious yet impressive. So aristocratic. Pale and not really decorated with expensive material but it doesn't really seem to need them to shine. All it needs is to be seen under the moonlight.

"Whoever has seen this place at a cloudless night cannot but love it." I blurt out.

Shit Rose well done with the cold treatment. I mean saying out loud you love his place? That really showed you do not forgive him. Really!

"Why a cloudless night?" He asks and turning to watch him I hardly hold back from gasping.

His silver blonde hair dancing with the wind, his pale face looking embarrassingly flawless. And his grey eyes glowering as the moonlight hits them. His expression is serious but interested. Not mocking.

"The moonlight." I whisper barely able to speak from awe. Not quite sure if I am referring to the house itself, or its young lord.

His gaze leaves mine for a second to look down at the Manor. Then he looks back at me.

For a while he doesn't reply and I am unable to move. His eyes soften considerably before he speaks again.

"I see." He seems unsure about what he was referring too.

"Ok, I'm going down." I shake my head. Snap out of it!

"No!" What?

"No don't!" He repeats. Why not?

"My mother leaves her and my father's bedroom window open." He explains.

"I mean I don't know what is it that you are trying to do but if it has something to do with…" Yes, yes I got it.

"Fine. But which one of those thousands of rooms is your parents' ?" I growl annoyed at their unlimited wealth.

"Third floor first on the right." He replies.

In less than ten minutes we have silently landed on the little balcony outside the room. I place a Quietus charm on the bed and the two figures on it. Thank Merlin they are asleep.

And right there in the side table there are two wands. Quickly I recognize the smaller one to me Mrs Malfoy's. Good no trouble yet.

I take out from my pocket the stolen wand from Ollivander's and replace the sleeping woman's wand with it. Then taking the said wand I rush outside holding my breath.

Only when we are both back on the broom do I start breathing again.

"So that was the plan? Stealing a wand and then replacing it with my mother's? Why?" But it is quite simple really. And I cannot dance around his questions anymore.

"It's called Prior Incantato." I begin.

"The spell that I have to cast on your mother's wand. I found out about this spell last year in a Charms essay. It reveals all the spells and curses a wand has casted from the last to the first one." His mouth forms an 'O'. How charming.

"So you thought that if we stole the wand we could cast Prior Incantato to it and find out exactly what protection spell my mother used on me." He guesses. Quite correctly may I add?

"Exactly, that way we can search for a counter-spell afterwards." I continue with my explanations.

"Very clever of you." He points out. Wow! Was that a compliment?

"The only problem is that it takes too much time to show all those spells." Now he seems to have realized what it is all about.

"Which means we have to keep this wand for some time. That's why we needed another wand to replace it so that my mother won't find out." I nod. At least I don't have to explain everything.

"Yep." I agree.

"So which one is your room?" I have no idea what made me say that. All I do know is that this curiosity came over me and then there was this lapse of judgment…

"Oh! The tower over there, with the balcony around it? Can you see it?" Can I see it? The long thin tower comes up above the rest of the building , powerful and majestic. Its tip almost in the clouds. Can I see it?

From _that _balcony you can see the world.

"Wow!" Is all I get to say. I was told in the past that the Malfoy heirloom was huge and that those people practically ate gold but I never really believed it till now.

How can my two-floored little house with the small garden and garage can compare to this?

From different worlds that's what we are. When I said a few minutes ago that from that balcony he can see the whole world I was wrong.

He can see the whole world but my home. The whole world but me.

"Would you like to make a stop there too?" He asks and I open my eyes wide.

"Seriously?" I whisper shyly.

"Sure." Ok, I hate him, he is awful , he is heartless, but this , wow, this is beautiful. I just have to see it.

As soon as we land on the balcony a strong gust of wind runs through me and I shiver.

"Come inside for a moment." He instructs and to my surprise the door to the room is unlocked.

Everything in his room is different from what I expected. The majestic, aristocratic, out-of-time exterior hides a quite normal interior.

A big oak bed with green and silver sheets, a heavy desk, a bookcase full of books, three brooms, rich prat, and lots of Chudley Cannons posters.

"Open the closet." Malfoy suggests while I check his books. Lots of crime novels. Even some muggle ones.

"Ok." I do as I am told. Aha! A whole lot of clothes, all new, all extremely expensive.

"Take a sweatshirt." Huh? What is he talking about?

"I think I've stolen enough stuff for one day." I put in weirded out.

"That's not stealing, I'm giving it to you." He speaks like I'm a three year old. I take out a blue grey pullover with a disbelieving look on my eyes half-expecting him to shout something like 'put that down you disgusting bitch'.

But he doesn't and the warmth on the jacket makes me swell. I hadn't realized how cold I was till… Till _he_ did. Right?

"Thank, I s'ppose" I mutter unsure and he shrugs.

"It's not like I'm going to use it anyway." Well, that is true…

"Ok, you wanted to see the balcony right?" He points the night sky and I nod.

"It is…" I am unable to find a word that can match the beauty of this. Forests, lakes, town lying under us and above the night sky with stars glowing like unshed tears.

Don't ask where that metaphor came from , I have no clue.

"Cool right?" He ventures.

"More than that. If I had such a house I would never go to Hogwarts." Then a strange thought comes to me.

"Actually why _did _you come to Hogwarts anyway. You have enough money to be home-taught by the best professors. Plus you could really do without the 'Death-Eater's son' comments right?" He sends a pleading smile my way.

"I could but there is one problem with this place." I cannot imagine what that would be…

"It's too lonely." I gasp. I didn't see that coming.

"I mean it's nice to see everything from up here but since I was seven I wished I could just escape. Fly from this place and come closer to those places, to all those people. What if they hate me? What if _you_ do? It's better than being alone." He stares to the wild with dreamy eyes. Then straight in my blue ones.

And I cannot but recall a recent memory of me making the exact same thoughts. Fly away, see what is in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, what is beyond the Lake.

Wasn't that my wish?

"Fly from this place? What if you _can't _fly?" I ask , this strange magic trapping me too as it has trapped him long ago.

"What if you jump…?" I pause thoughtful. "What if you fall?" The dreamy look vanishes from his face at once and he gulps unsettled.

"No!" He exclaims terrified. What was that?

"No jumping, do you hear me?" I bet that if he could touch me I would be in a lot of pain right now. He sounds _that_ menacing.

"_No more jumping out of towers_." What?! Dear Merlin! What is with this voice, these words…Does he know...? Could he ever know…? No, no way!

"You know?" I feel my throat going dry , my lungs airless as I ask this. He eyes me regretful and taken aback before embracing his fate. Then he swifts his gaze away from me.

"What if I do?" He replies making me shake like a leaf under the strong wind. What the hell, what is it today? Metaphor day?

"How did you know?" I say mercilessly.

"I saw you , how else could I know?" I felt someone stabbing me in the chest. He saw?! But he did nothing. Not one word… I feel sick.

He would have left me die.

I, even when outraged with him, never even considered not helping him. But he… he would have left me die.

I must say that that he has surpassed himself this time.

"You saw me and chose to let me die." I was trying to sound angry but my voice fails me. And it breaks. I pause momentarily. Don't you dare cry Rose.

"What can I say? You really did it this time Malfoy. Made me hate you." At that he takes a step back, an –obviously- fake look of shock covering him.

"I –I …" He stammers. Yeah, like I believe your surprise is genuine…

"I've had enough with you." What?! So now he's mad at me?

"What?" I shout.

"You heard me. I've had enough." Oh just go…

"You keep accusing me of everything bad that has ever happened to you. And yes, I admit I have been an arse in many different levels but I'm not bloody Voldemort ok?" He snaps. I've never seen him so mad in my life.

"I may speak rudely to you and make fun of you ruthlessly but I would never dream of hurting you, or letting you hurt for that matter." So just sitting there watching me jump was what? A kind move?

"Wasn't you that said I deserved to get hurt?" I point out mimicking his tone.

"You said I should go jump off a cliff but surely I didn't follow your advice." I-I… well that's not _totally_ untruthful.

"No, you went ahead and got killed instead." Whoops…didn't mean to let that slip…

"I was attacked I didn't try to hurt myself." He hisses , fists clenched.

"And I was …confused." I stumble at words terribly. All because of his accusing look of course.

"People put salt in their coffee when they're confused, they write quill with one 'l' , but they don't jump off towers." Whatever.

"Thank Merlin then that Dean was there to save me." I scream despite myself.

"Yeah, thank Merlin for that." He says taking the conversation to a whole new level of sarcasm.

"Oh, fuck you! At least he helped." Now he seems offended.

"I was right there. It's not my fault you chose him." Chose? What does he mean anyway?

"I didn't see you trying to help." I howl. He surely has some nerve that blonde.

"That's because you were to busy hugging and probably snogging him for dear life." Arse! I didn't snog him! Merlin we're just friends, but no! This stubborn narrow-minded dimwit just refuses to face this.

"I'm not going to apologize to you because I hugged someone. I was in pain and he came and saved me so hugged him. And maybe it was better that it was him rather than you." A pained expression appears on his face but I am on a trance. I can no longer stop.

"Sometimes people just need a real hug. Someone holding them tight. And you being dead and being 'you' could never do that." I lie shamelessly. Because I would have exchange all the hugs of the world for a caring look from him back then and now and always. Merlin save me.

"I understand." He says sort of defeated. 'Understand'? What exactly does he understand?

"What ?" I ask still sounding angry even though he seems to have given up every intention of keep this fight going.

"I understand how it feels to just need someone to hold you." He answers back. To hell with this. I don't get him anymore. Is he mad or sad?

"I find it hard to believe that." I stubbornly reply but he just stares at me.

"Why do you think I chose to come to Hogwarts? I wanted to be a part of something , I wanted to mean something to someone other than my parents." I find it hard to believe that too.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come after all." I attack once more. I feel bad for what I am doing but have you ever felt like there is nothing more to be done? Nothing more to lose? Well, I do. And I just can't help but push him away.

"Maybe you're right." He agrees his grey eyes avoiding me.

"If you had stayed in this place I would have never met you." I say grudgingly.

"If I had chosen to be here I would have never seen you." He seconds.

"Besides from this balcony I can see the world." He adds more sad.

"The whole world but me." I correct letting a tear slip and run down my cheek.

"Did you jump because of me?" He suddenly asks as I take one last look at the wonderful view I make a resolution.

"Yes." I confess and get my broom. It's time to go.

**A/N: Ow, sad… Didn't plan to make it that way but …things happen…**

**So tell me what you think about changing POVs **

**And review !!**

**Lot of Love **

**Sarah**


	13. Fascinated

**A/N: Hello!**

**T****hank you so much for reviewing and in fact responding to A/N which is so cool.**

**So, the verdict came and apparently the majority would rather ****not**** have a Scorpius POV **

**Which is ok with me cause I like a little mystery.**

**For all those who did ask for a Scorpius POV I must say sorry and that perhaps there will be one after the story ends.**

**Enough with the babbling now,**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 ****: Fascinated**

"Why do you think I chose to come to Hogwarts? I wanted to be a part of something , I wanted to mean something to someone other than my parents." I find it hard to believe that.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come after all." I attack once more.

"Maybe you're right." He agrees his grey eyes avoiding me.

"If you had stayed in this place I would have never met you." I say grudgingly.

"If I had chosen to be here I would have never seen you." He seconds.

"Besides from this balcony I can see the world." He adds sadder.

"The whole world but me." I correct letting a tear slip and run down my cheek.

"Did you jump because of me?" He suddenly asks as I take one last look at the wonderful view I make a resolution.

"Yes." I confess and get my broom. It's time to go.

********

Voices and scenes pass before my eyes in great speed. Broken vases, lost keys, spells and jinxes. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary.

Then some faces, blondes mostly, a father and a son. I can't help but wonder how it feels to live with two Malfoys your whole life.

Troublesome to say the least, but the voices I hear coming from the woman's wand are not those of fear or dismay. There are of course some annoyed remarks related to a certain dead Head Boy's mischief but usually just laughter.

Happiness. How unsettling that people like these with such a loaded past had at least a happy future. But then again what am I saying?

Their son is dead. That happiness must be gone now.

"Oh I remember that!" Malfoy's voice awakens me abruptly. He is looking longingly at the image of himself at presumably ten years ago trying to beat off a bludger using a frying pan as a bat.

And indeed he hits the ball aiming towards what looks like a golden mirror. And just before the impact a protego spell comes from the tip of Mrs Malfoy's wand and saves the ridiculously expensive piece of furniture. That was close!

The scenes dissolves just when a scream of anger is heard 'Scorpius!' . He's always been a devil that boy.

I send half a glance at his smiling face. He looks almost happy which is more than I can say for myself after ten hours of relentless observation.

Casting the Prior Incantato was rather easy as long as you had the wand in your hands but waiting and watching the spells going backwards from last to first is practically the definition of time-consuming.

Plus it's not like I have anyone to talk to during the process. Oh! Didn't I mention Malfoy and I aren't talking?

Well we aren't. Since yesterday when we sneaked into his place he hasn't attempted to speak directly to me and I? Well, who am I to disrespect his wish of ignoring me?

So I keep watching bored and sad and somehow unsettled.

Because we are reaching the bottom of this and that can mean only one thing.

He soon will be dead. Deceased, departed, passed away…

Gone.

I wonder how that would feel. Being all alone again.

Because like he said it is better to be hated, mocked and despised than being alone.

_Damn_ what am I saying?

Me, alone? I, who have probably the biggest family in England, alone? I mean seriously?

What is the matter with me? Malfoy was always a burden to my life when alive. A torture when he died and haunted me. With him being gone I could be truly happy.

That's right, really whole-heartedly satisfied. That's what I'll be. Especially after his recent behavior.

But if this is true then why can't I get rid of that lump in my throat, that ache in my stomach, that feeing of sudden sickness?

Anxiety probably. N. E. W. T.s coming up and stuff.

I take one more look at him. Now he's observing a scene with his father kissing his mother goodbye and searching for his wand.

Malfoy's face is all lit up with pure delight. His forehead is raised and his eyes are sparking. As for his mouth, his lips are shaping a lop-sided smile that makes him surprisingly honest and innocent.

Dear Merlin! Malfoy innocent. Could I be more idiotic? I mean this guy did all this to me how can I still be stunned by him?

Of course he is handsome, actually cross that off, he's _gorgeous,_ but that just can't make up for his messed up personality. No it can't.

It can't, it can't , it can't…No bloody way!

Oh, look! It's him! He's trying to eat a bug. How old is he here? Six? I guess.

Crap! He did it! He ate the creature. Gross. And now he's feeling sick. Only to be expected… his mum is summoning a vomit potion.

What a monster!

A laugh escapes my mouth. I'm telling you it was unintentional. I was just sitting there whining about Mafoy's good looks and suddenly his younger self just ate the 'thing' . I swear it was unintentional!

His present self swifts his gaze from the images flying on our Common Room and straight to my eyes. He doesn't look mad that I meddled with his family's moments. Or mocking, which by the way would be really off because it was _he_ who ate the bloody bug. He's just surprised and interested.

"It will take long to reach that time when the protection spell was cast." Wow! Did he just talked ? To me? Damn he broke a day's silence to announce this would take long? I mean we've been here for ten hours, could I _not _know it takes time?

But watching his mouth opening and then closing back again quite some times, a thought crosses my mind. Isn't that the signature fish-move of someone trying and failing to say something?

"You could… go take a nap, you've been up all night breaking the law… Or maybe go see someone you've missed…" He finally manages to speak even though the last bit came with a certain tone not entirely hostile but rather unwilling. I'm guessing that in his mind that 'someone' is Dean.

I get what he wants now! He's just trying to send me away. This laugh of mines from before must really annoyed him.

"Sorry that I laughed. I won't bother you again." I blurt out. His eyes widen a tad with shock or a very good imitation of it -I could never tell with him- before he looks away.

"That's not…" He trails off and sighs. Well, whatever.

"As long as we discover the spell tonight I think I can sneak out of school on Monday evening. Plus we can take Knight's Bus from Hogsmeade which has one stop right outside St Mungus." Since we started with the whole 'talking thing' I might as well tell him how it's gonna be.

"Tomorrow?" He asks and there's this tinge of fear in his voice. Tomorrow?

Indeed.

"Yes. It's not that hard to identify the counter-spell as long as I know exactly which protection spell your mother used. Then all that's left to be done is… find your body and… erm…reverse the spell." It's rather hard to mouth all those intentions. I mean thinking and planning them is easy but actually saying them out loud…that's really hard. It makes them more real that way.

"Erm, good. As soon as possible." He mutters. Can't wait to be rid of me can you Malfoy? To him I suppose even death is better than me.

A silence covers us for a while until a new idea comes to me.

"You never got to pay your part of the bet Malfoy." I comment remembering that bet we made, which, of course he lost.

"You mean the bet about me not insulting you for one day?" Well, dunno what other bets have we made lately?

I nod plainly.

"I thought you didn't want me to show you what I was supposed to show you if I lost." Well, yeah, but that was before I got bored out of my wits with this. Before I started feeling so empty, so sad.

Now I just need some entertainment.

"I do now." I reply.

"Why?" He almost snaps. Wow! Take it easy Malfoy.

"Curious, bored…" Scared, empty…I restrain myself from adding.

"It is less entertaining than it sounds." He puts in, but hell, could it be more boring than this? Nope.

"Don't care. It'll be a sort of goodbye, closing old business." I suggest more than certain this is much more than business. To me at least.

"Goodbye? Yes, it might serve _that_ purpose." What is that supposed to mean Malfoy?

He slowly stands up and motions for me to follow him, outside the Common Room.

I take one last look to the wand and the images coming from it making sure we still have time till it reaches that certain year when Mrs Malfoy casted the spell we seek.

"Where are we going?" I ask to know stubbornly.

"Room of Requirement." He answers. Wait! What?

*********

"You summoned the Room or Requirement!? But you're dead!" I exclaim as I try to keep up with him. Boy, he walks fast!

"Yeah, well… turns out that the Room responds to the soul's desires not the body's." He clears up not slowing down one bit.

"Oh! Well, that _does_ make sense." Actually not only does it make sense but it is really awesome. I correct myself. I wonder what is it that Malfoy wished for.

"Man, I'm excited!" I almost jump to the spot from anticipation and let a little giggle-like laugh escape my mouth.

Then the blonde finally halts letting me catch up with him as he just stares down at me. Ok, that feels awkward, why on earth is he looking at me that way?

However not even his undressing me with his eyes can swipe away that smile from my face. Malfoy opened the Room of Requirement!

After ten more excruciating minutes of staring he looks away at last and begins to walk again. Not as fast as before though.

"You know you always fascinated me." He whispers and I gasp.

"I think I was prone to you, like some people are prone to colds or rushes." So now I'm compared to an illness. How nice of him!

"I know it must sound disgustingly ridiculous to you but it's true. You always clouded my judgment. I , who prided myself upon being logical and contained , I could make no coherent thought when you were around." Huh? He could not think coherently because of me? What is he talking about?

"I used to think that I could see right through fake smiles and big generous words, however when, a million years ago, you used to smile to me I really thought you cared." But -how stupid of me- I always _did_ care…

"So back in first year I got all excited, thinking we could be friends, assuming you liked me. But when one day I said all this to a bunch of friends all they did was laugh." He doesn't once look back as he says all this, which is more than good for me because that shock I could never hide from his eyes.

If he looked back at me I bet he could see right into my bumping heart. A place not even I dare to look at.

" 'Are you actually stupid enough to think that a Weasley could ever like you?' They mocked. 'Can't you see it's just a fake smile? A smile of pity and disgust.'" I shiver unwillingly at his words, at his friends' words. So cruel…so untrue.

"That comment hit me like a ton of bricks." Malfoy continues.

"How could I be so thick as to fall for that smile? Hadn't I seen it a million times on people's faces? Hadn't I discarded it as fake before?" Now his voice comes burdened with a great passion, so unlike him and his coldness, that I gulp.

And he proceeds to do what I fear the most.

"Then why couldn't I do the same with you?" He shouts as he turns to look at me with a fire in his eyes.

Right now all I can think of is the words his grandmother uttered some time ago 'Scoprius had that indifferent attitude he showed to the world but under it he always was a temperamental person who could easily get carried away by his feelings.' . Could it be that she was right after all?

"That day I promised myself I would fight this away. I would fight you away." So it was his way of getting back his clear judgment?

"And I did. It's not like I believed any of the things I said to you, but us being enemies protected me." He quickly looks away from me concentrating on the stone floor.

"That's why when I offered to help you, you said I shouldn't act all Wealsey on you when actually I didn't mean it?" I ask as soon as we are walking again. I see his head lean forwards in agreement.

"I was mad back then." He confesses.

"Mad at you for pretending to care, mad at me for falling for it once more." But! But…

"But I didn't lie that day when you came to my window sill." I point out.

"No, you didn't. You _never _did. I know that now." Sure took you long enough.

I feel mad as well right now. Mad for this awful misunderstanding that lasted seven years, mad at him for being so blunt, mad at me for never questioning his motives.

"Plus," His voice is now softer, somehow calming and caring, "I can no longer call that smile fake as much as I wish to." I feel my breath getting caught up in my throat. How unnerving to hear all this from someone you called your enemy till an hour ago.

"Once I was fascinated by you." He rolls back at the beginning of this conversation.

"Now I admire you, I care for you, I..." No! No, don't say it…I don't think I can…

"Why are you telling me all this?" I hurry to stop him before he says something that would ruin my plan about getting him back to his dead body.

"I don't really know. Maybe to show repent. Maybe to make sure you no longer take what I said to heart. Maybe to say sorry… or something _more _than sorry…But _that _you don't want to hear." I clench my fists at his words. He could never really tell what I wanted now could he?

"Right, well we're here I guess." He changes the subject while I try to avoid his eyes. I look up to see a wooden door which I open up easily.

At first I can't see a single thing. Darkness covering everything up.

Then as Malfoy enters as well the room lights up. But I see nothing remarkable about it. Just a well-lit room with a couch and a fireplace. Nothing more.

I scrutinize the place once more, sure I missed something. No, nope…

"I don't get it." I start. "Was that what you wished for?" Is that all?

Then Malfoy just nods plainly but while doing so a new fire starts in his eyes. A fire I haven't seen for some time.

My heart starts pounding fast as he comes closer and closer and closer. What is the meaning of this?

Soon he is towering over me a deadly serious look plastered on his face.

He looks down at me. I don't get it, what is he trying to prove by approaching me?

Then he raises a hand like he did that first day when he told me he was dead.

I close my eyes, not in the mood to see his hand going through my arm again.

Then I feel a breeze passing my hand. No! It's more than that. Soft warmth grazing my wrist. A tiny feeling of contact with _something_…

Oh, sweet Marlin! It can't be! It must be a dream!

Now I can easily sense fingers gently holding my hand.

My eyes snap wide open only to come across the pale face of a certain blonde looking down at my hands.

I follow his gaze trembling slightly and gasp loudly.

His hand is on mines.

Not in it but rather _on_ it. Resting peacefully his long thin fingers on my arm.

I feel my knees buckling and my eyesight failing me.

"Rose!" Dizziness though is not enough to make me miss his worried tone.

I loosen up giving in to this feeling of shock, falling, not on the cold floor, but on strong arms that keep me safe.

Then it all goes black.

**A/N: I was not sure weather I should stop this chapter here or write some more. **

**However I thought a little cliff-hanger would not be too bad.**

**Next chapter coming on Friday probably**

**Please grace me with your reviews!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	14. Treated To A Lie

**A/N: Thank you all my adorable readers ****for the reviews and the support (satisfied much or what?)**

**Anyway, I wanted to say that this story is coming to an end soon (sobs, sobs, sobs)**

**T****wo or three more chapters counting this one**

**Before I forget, my friend Al ( ****Saoirse Darkwind**** to the world) just updated a Naruto story which just rocks, it's on my fave list so check it out!!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Though one day I too will be something important and people will be writing **_**my**_** name in Disclaimers… ( everyone has the right to dream right?) **

**Till then,**

**Enjoy!**

**P. S.: (Small spoiler here) Let me just say that**** this chapter is rather sad and next one will be a tad sadder, BUT don't freak, there will be a twist.**

**Chapter 14: Treated To A Lie**

His hand is on mines.

Not in it but rather on it. Resting peacefully his long thin fingers on my arm.

I feel my knees buckling and my eyesight failing me.

"Rose!" Dizziness though is not enough to make me miss his worried tone.

I loosen up giving in to this feeling of shock, falling, not on the cold floor, but on strong arms that keep me safe.

Then it all goes black.

********

A blinding light is the first thing I see when I come to.

His mercury grey eyes are the second, watching me closely, mere inches from my face.

"Are you ok?" Malfoy whispers worried, cause now I know it is real worry not fake.

"I-I think… what is going on?" A sigh comes out of his lips after my answer. Well, I'm glad that at least one of us is relieved!

"Oh that!" Yeah, that!

"I'm not really sure how it happened. I just entered the Room of Requirements wishing I could be alive again. And out of nowhere I started feeling again. I could touch my hands, my heart was beating." Oh my god! Then does that mean…could it _possibly_ mean..?

"No." He says seriously offering me a hand to stand up from the couch I was lying. What?

"No, I'm not alive." I knew that. I did. But still a pain crossed my chest making me hold my breath.

"It's just my wish being fulfilled. I get to look alive in this room. The moment I set foot out of it I'm back dead." He clears up his eyes never leaving mines.

"Does that mean that you are still determined to go ahead with this plan?" I ask shyly, trying and failing to look away.

"Of course. Staying like that is out of the question. When I first came to you that night I said death was better than this." I gulp waiting for him to go on.

"I still think that." How cruel of him! How totally and utterly heartless! And brave… Screw this, just brave.

"Half-dead is better than plain dead." I point out knowing deep down exactly to what extent my words are useless.

"Is it? Is this joke of an existence enough? Could I ever sentence my family and friends to such a life? Could I treat them to such a lie?" As he says this he grabs my shoulders, shaking me wildly as if trying to wake me up.

And indeed he does. Wake me up I mean.

Because as I let go and allow myself to be shaken , I feel a burden lifting from me. The burden of being the one who has to do everything. The burden of his life on my back. The burden of being alive while he's dead.

"Is _this_ making up for what I've lost? Tell me Rose!" He shouts. Now he's the one who has control.

This body might be unreal, but the passion his eyes emit, the tremor of his hands as they hold their grip on me, his hot breath, those are real. And I cannot but be amazed by them. Such passion.

Those words I kept twisting in my head they have transformed in this room, became actions. And actions I cannot overlook.

So what more can I do but relax, let myself be treated to this lie…

I slowly move, not away but towards him, taking him by surprise. He gasps and before he can react I bury my head in his chest, tie my hands around his waist.

I feel his tall structure stiffening momentarily, and then relaxing too.

"Is it making up for loosing _you_?" He breathes to my ear, the excruciating pain in his voice making me shiver terribly. He hugs me back, playing with my curls like they are something precious to him.

"We'd never be this close if this didn't happen." I reason despite my dizzy head.

"Funny how they say death tears people apart." A strained laugh comes from his lips as he speaks.

"In our case I think life did the honours." I say against his body, still unwilling to let go, taking in this fake warmth.

"We sort of gave in too. Think of what it would have been like, us being close since before I died." He explains, regret almost visible in his voice.

"I daren't." I timidly reply.

"Why not?" Is all he inquires.

"Cause I'd probably have to smack my head on the wall for the next million years." I mean honestly how stupid had I been!

"You're right. I don't want regret to be the last thing I feel." At this I just clasp my arms tighter around him. As if this could change facts…

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to bring that…" He murmurs. Agh! Stop apologizing you fool.

"Just don't let go just yet." I say pressed by my own desperation to sound authoritative.

"Wasn't planning to." He simply replies soothing my back with his hands.

We stand just like that for some time. Just enjoying this lie, when suddenly he speaks again.

"Hey, Rose, erm…do you mind me calling you that?" He sounds genuinely ashamed.

"Scorpius, _not_ calling me Rose after all that we've been through would bother me much more." I laugh at his stupidity while saying this.

"Ok then, well… _Rose_, would you do me a favour?" A favour?

"Sure." I quickly respond from his chest.

Then he takes a small step back to look at me. I look back.

"I mean, it'll probably be a bad thing to you… and now you have Colton… and I know for a fact…" He stammers as his cheeks turn a little red.

"Just say it already!" I exclaim laughing and never releasing his hand. He takes a big breath.

"Will you kiss me?" My breath gets caught up in my throat. "Just for once like you mean it." My heart starts throbbing. "Like..." I put a hand on his mouth terrified to hear what he was about to say. But he removes it gently.

"No. You have to hear it and I have to say it." No! No he can't say it! I feel my eyes wetting as I close them up.

"Kiss me for once like you love me as much as I love you." He whispers yet his voice is clear as crystal. I am not sure whether to burst out to tears or laughter.

But I do neither. I just move closer , stand at the tip of my toes and kiss him. Lightly and shyly. Like doing something sacred. And it kinda feels like that. I mean kissing him just ought to be forbidden .

I feel his soft lips grazing mines with a certain hesitation, then pulling away, much to my disappointment.

"Was I that bad?" I ask staring at his lips , feeling I already miss them.

"You are too good. Too good for me." He whispers and I feel a certain urge to either hit him with something heavy, just to open up his eyes, or just kiss him senseless.

Tuff choice you might say…

I tie my hands around his neck and kiss him once more, with more passion and determination. This time he willingly kisses me back , deepening the kiss, making me see stars. Wow! I think I have never felt that kind of exhilaration in my life.

And I can tell he feels the same. I guess that when two people are so close to each other there are no secrets left. He loves and so do I. How can I deny it anymore?

I feel his fingers running through my hair and I press myself to him even more. I am soon breathless when he starts planting soft kisses on my face, my neck, the back of my ears. And that tickles.

As soon as I open my eyes I realize I should have never closed them in the first place. His grey eyes sparkling like stars, his cheeks flashed like I suppose mines are and a smile on his face that warms you up just as much as his kisses.

"I really do not have to _pretend_ I love you, you know." I say when my voice is back.

"What?" He seems momentarily puzzled.

"I don't' have to act _like_ I love you." I repeat. And then he smiles again.

"Yes, yes I heard that the first time." He is such an idiot. I guess some things never change.

"Dear Merlin, I'm in love with an idiot." I exclaim faking regret. Which doesn't last long, because… well because he starts kissing me again.

********

"We should go back." Scoprius whispers at my ear some hours later while we both sit on the couch, talking and laughing, and snogging.

"No!" I protest whole-heartedly.

"We must find out which spell my mother used." I suddenly feel too cold for my own liking.

"You're actually going to go on with this?" I hesitantly ask , hoping, wishing this thing we have will change his mind.

"'I am." I stand up immediately shaking , feeling feverish.

"Aren't I good enough? Are I enough?" I scream at him. Would it really be so bad if we just had each other?

"Rose…" He starts.

"What?" I snap.

"I can't ask you to spend the rest of your life with me on your back." He says seriously .

"But I'm offering." I retort. "Damn it, I'm begging you!" Please!

"What sort of life would that be for you?" He questions.

"The one I get to be with you." I stress every word.

"It's never enough to have the one you love next to you. Sooner or later you'd hate me for treating you to this lie. And I? I would hate myself if I ever changed that life you so much cherish." Scoprius reasons.

"I cherish it because you're part of it." I cry out.

"I might not be part of it but I'll always be part of you." I cannot stand this anymore. His words are hitting me, killing me even. I never thought I had the power to feel such strong feelings.

"Please, Scorpius, please!" I plead . No use. He shakes his head in denial.

"Don't be so scared love. You'll make it without me. And I'll _try_ to make it out without you." As he says this I thrust myself on him crying against him.

Fate is so hard to accept. But fate is fate. It's the inevitable.

Fate is the truth.

And this lie I've been treated to?

It has to kneel and obey fate as well.

**A/N: Sad, sad , sad and….. Super fast update!!**

**In case you didn't notice it is NOT Friday , which means I stayed awake all night writing.**

**But anyway, I enjoyed it **

**There are bound to be mistakes cause I'm half-sleeping, sorry…**

**Be kind enough to review!**

**Love y'all **

**Sarah**


	15. The Smile That Remains

**A/N: Re****views are totally making my day, I am so really glad you bother to write**

**So, thanks, dedications will be made in the next chapter**

**This chapter is by far the saddest one so all angst-lovers you may cheer ( …Al *cough* *cough*)**

**For the rest of you let me just say, do not be discouraged, things, no matter how unorthodox that might sound, **_**will**_** improve.**

**Oh and sorry for the delay. The chap was ready since Saturday but my internet connection was off…**

**Anyhow, **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15:**** The Smile That Remains**

Fate is so hard to accept. But fate is fate. It's the inevitable.

Fate is the truth.

And this lie I've been treated to?

It has to kneel and obey fate as well.

********

Coming back last night, Scorpius and I slept both in his room. But no matter how close his face was to mines I could no longer feel his breath grazing my skin, or his hands resting on my back, or his warmth.

But it didn't really matter. I think that when you actually love someone kissing is not necessary. Touching is not needed. Damn! Even words are redundant.

All you need is seeing him. Just being in the same room suddenly makes your day, it improves your mood. It feels like the whole place is filled with stars and the whole world is a light-bulb…

Turns out the spell his mother had used is called Protean Animum and it is one of the most common soul-protecting spells. It is supposed to work as an order to the soul and it is translated as 'spirit change or adapt'. Reversing it is a piece of cake. Just a simple Renervate could do the job.

But the mere thought of actually pulling off that easy task makes me shiver, it makes my knees buckle and my stomach turn up-side-down. It is terrifying how easily you can take someone's life. A little curse, two words or even one and the flick of your wand and it's done. Or maybe even a blow in the head. A decisive move of the hands, a strong, heavy weapon and that's it. With not much effort a life is over.

I managed to sleep after four hours of twisting and turning last night. It wasn't a peaceful sleep but rather full of nightmares involving the death of a certain blonde. But no matter how bad was last night it cannot even compare with today morning.

I've been awake for two hours and I have emptied the contents of my stomach more that four times in the toilet. I would have kept doing so but after a point only blood came out.

Scorpius hasn't talked much today. He seems equally grim and desperate and I suppose there's no need for him to tell me so. I'm not sure if he heard me vomiting but if he did he sure doesn't let on.

"It's time." His soft scared voice reaches my ears making me jump on the spot. No! No… it can't…

I remain numb for a while, feeling drained from all energy and will to move.

"Rose…come on." He mumbles and I look his way shaking.

His eyes are sad and extremely scared but his clenched fists tell me he's trying to hide it.

"I can't." I mumble unable to recognize that strained sound coming from my mouth.

"Yes, yes you can. Please." Agh! How can I refuse anything to him? I nod and put my wand in my pocket, gulping strongly in order to make that sick feeling go away.

I walk like a ghost through the school corridors and then the path to Hogsmeade. I hear some people greeting me but I pay them no attention.

In less than thirty minutes I'm already in Knight's Bus with Scorpius standing tall and trembling next to me. I curse inwards as I hear the bus driver humming some sort of old happy song and welcoming people on the bus with his trade-mark sentence.

''Morning Mrs Sullivan, ain't it a great day today?' No. No it bloody isn't. It's probably the worst day of my life so shut the fuck up.

Some more minutes pass and the crazy spins of the Bus seem to make my stomach's condition even worse. If that's actually possible.

"St Mungus!" The bus driver shouts , his voice penetrating my thoughts, my soul even. What if I don't get down? What if I refuse to help Scoprius? He might hate me but at least he'd be with me.

"Rose, we have to go." The blonde points out staring at the door and then back at me.

"What if I don't get down?" I snap.

"I'd say I wouldn't really care." A perplexed witch with a baby in her arms and a weird hat replies thinking obviously that I was referring to her.

"Oh! I wasn't talking to you." I explain kindly and receiving a curious look at the woman . I look around noticing that we are after all the last two people in the bus, let alone Scorpius and the driver. Oh, well yet another person who thinks I'm nuts.

"Please Rose, you know it's the right thing to do." Scorpius protests and I, defeated , begin to descend from the bus.

I see the huge hospital in front of me and the thoughts of fleeing return to me. But I try to repel them. It is the right thing to do. Repeat after me Rose, the right thing to do!

"Excuse me!" I try to catch a nurse's attention. She turns to me a bit annoyed for interrupting her from her job.

"Yes…" She says almost mockingly. Look at how mad she is. Just like she's about to lose the only boy she ever loved. Ha! See the irony?

"I was looking for the room of one of your patients. His name…" I start but am rudely interrupted.

"Listen here Miss, there are hundreds of people in here, how am I supposed to know all of them? Could you at least tell me what wards he's into or something?" I sigh at her response.

"His name is _Scorpius Malfoy_." I finish my sentence emphasizing the name and watching as her eyes open wide.

"Oh! You're here for the Malfoy family." Suddenly her voice turns kind and fake-caring like I expected.

"I see my dad's money really paid off in this place." Scoprius comments annoyed next to me.

"Yeah, well I see what you meant about fake-smiles." I comment casually not even caring that the nurse just stared at me.

"The boy's body is in a rather bad condition. After all this time, keeping it unaffected is not an easy task, if you know what I mean. Doctor Mendes hardly ever allows anyone to enter the room. Makes the Aurors downright furious, he does." The woman seems to have found her mood.

"Here is his office." She announces opening a wooden door. His office? But…but all I asked for is to see Scoprius' body…

"Come on in Miss." A kind male voice calls me. I do as instructed and enter the room.

"Do sit down." A man in a white robe at about fifty points at a chair near his desk. I follow his order once more unsure of what to say and what not.

"I take it you're here to see Mr Malfoy." Dr Mendes asks and I nod.

"Why so?" Well, he sure is a pain in the arse.

"To say goodbye." I reply and my voice appears to be showing the same sorrow that I was trying to fake.

"It has been quite some time." He counters. Oh! He is clever that Doctor.

"I found out he was still in the hospital just a week ago." I sigh at the man's nodding face. He bought it.

"But you must understand something Miss…" Now his face darkens.

"Weasley. Rose Weasley." I introduce myself.

"There is something you must understand Miss Weasley. Your friend is not alive." He seems regretful and yet quite interested for some unknown reason.

"Yes, yes I know." I know better than you think…

"Then why?" I take a deep breath tired and frustrated.

"I must say goodbye. I must, do you understand?" I exclaim but he doesn't seem to care enough.

Scoprius avoids my face. His grey pools blank , his expression defeated, making me even more frustrated than the doctor's indifference.

"I love him and I never got to say it to him." I shout desperate making both men snap up their heads and look at me shocked.

"I _know_ he's dead but I need to say it to his face. Please let me. It'll only take a moment." I beg staring at Scoprius rather than the doctor to whom I'm supposed to be talking.

"Rose…" Scoprius' voice comes sweet and tender to me. He doesn't say anything more, but just this somehow soothes me. Or not quite so. Nothing can really soothe me now.

"Ok, Miss, calm down." The man stands up and motions me to follow him.

We pass some doors till we reach the one with Scoprius' name on it.

"I'll wait here, but be quick Miss Weasley." The Medi-Wizard gives me a kind smile. Oh God!

As soon as he opens the door I put a hand in my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I can't take this.

On a neatly cleaned bed lies the one and only…the real, the deceased, Scoprius Malfoy. His face pale beyond anything I have ever seen, no breath coming out from his mouth.

The door closes behind me but I don't even turn to thank the Doctor.

"Scorpius…" I plead for the millionth time.

"I sure look like shit." How can he speak like that?

"Do it." He says in a tone cold and trembling. Or perhaps I'm the one trembling…

"No. No I won't. Don't you see it is stupid, that decision you've made." I hiss.

"Look at you Scorpius, you're dead. It's not a joke, you're really actually dead." I continue and every word gives me an excruciating pain in the heart.

"I've been dead for a long time now." He calmly explains. Damn him!

"Yes, but we were together, and I know that I'm nothing special but you had someone to talk to." I just don't get his logic.

"You are the most special person to me, Rose, but there _are_ things worst than death." Shut up! Shut up you jerk!

"Like what?" I stress every word.

"Like being dead among the living. I'm scared of dying too, yet it is too obvious, that there are laws in nature…Too obvious for me to ignore." He speaks looking away.

"Screw the laws. What law is more important than love?" I feel tears welling up as I speak.

"No. That's not how it works. The living must stay with the living and the dead with the dead." He says decisively.

"There are rules that everyone has to obey. Even love, without logic and restraint is just madness, a ruthless passion." He leans against the window sill like the first time I saw him.

"I want us to be more than just passion." He smiles a weak smile that lights up his features.

"But I…I can't make it out without you." I cry out.

"Why are you so scared? Why are you so afraid of losing me, when we'll never really be apart?" Now that the end is all that lies ahead, now his smile widens in all its glory, leaving me speechless. It's more than beauty now. It's a miracle. Indeed , I see it now.

After life is over, all that matters is weather you smiled or grudgingly gritted your teeth, weather you felt love or lust, weather you followed the rules or selfishly broke them.

So, nothing , not even death himself, can swipe away that smile.

That smile is eternity. It's what remains.

I try to smile as well but it fails me and he notices.

"You know Rose, you really are remarkable." Me? I'm not the remarkable one here.

"Once upon a time I would never even dream of saying those stuff. I was too weak. Too stupid, too bored to care for the world." He confesses with his voice low.

"And then I met you, and you were so full of life, so stubborn and ambitious that I had to follow. First I started caring for homework more than I ever had in my life. Then I started talking to people and made friends." He stops to take a breath.

"And that day when I mocked you in Diagon Alley and you fought back…I've never been more alive in my life. I guess that's why when I lost my body I came to you. Because you made me feel alive." And as he finishes I feel his own smile on my face and the salty taste of tears in my mouth.

"I love you, you know." He comes closer to me staring inside my eyes, into my soul.

"Be happy Rose, cause you're one of those rare creatures that are made to be happy." He adds.

"I love you too, I never loved anyone as I love you. I still can't believe you care for me. I don't deserve it." I mumble.

"Yes, yes you do. Cause no one but you could say such a thing." He corrects and I gulp. I know what this silence means.

I know and I cannot avoid it.

"Goodbye Scorpius." I whisper.

"I'll see you again some day Rose. Don't forget me." He whispers back closing his eyes.

"Renervate." I point my wand at his body and a white light hits him. Then his figure standing next to me begins to fade away.

Fades and fades and fades till it's gone.

Oh my God what have I done? He's dead…Gone . I'm alone now. So alone.

I think I'm cold. My heart's freezing without him.

Why? Why do I have to go through this?

I kneel down crying , trying to spit out that pain that is becoming my essence. I have to smile again some day.

To smile for him. For us…

"You're time is over Miss Weasley." The Doctors voice comes from afar.

"Sweet Merlin! Calm down my child." He raises me up and takes me away. Gives me a potion to cam down and sends me back at school.

********

I don't even know how much time has passed since I returned to school. I went straight to my room and opened my closet. Took out his blue-grey sweatshirt that he gave me when I was cold once, and hold it close to me.

Then I lie in his bed for Merlin knows how long.

Hours don't seem to matter anymore. School doesn't . Nothing does.

I just cry and push his pullover to my chest and my face to the pillow to hold back the sobs.

So cruel. Life is so cruel.

To take him away from me how could they?

"Rose!" A voice awakes me from my delirium.

"What the hell?" The voice adds and I look up to see Dean staring at me dumbfounded.

"He's…he's dead Dean…" I mumble between sobs.

"Malfoy? Yes, he's been that way for a long time Rose." No, he doesn't get it…He can't imagine.

"I went to see his body in the hospital, today…or was it yesterday?" I try to look out of the window. It's morning already?

"Oh, Rose, why? I see now why you're like that." He hugs me.

"I love him Dean..." I whisper in his shoulder.

"Yes, dear, I know." He admits and massages my back with his hands.

"…And he's gone." I conclude still holding his pullover.

We stand like that for some time till Dean speaks again.

"Ah! I almost forgot. You have a letter. It came for you today. It's from an Astoria Malfoy. I'm guessing she wants to thank you for visiting." His mother? How…yes I guess that's what she wants to say.

I take the letter in my hands and open it easily.

'Dear Miss Weasley,

Please visit St Mungus again today. I and my husband would like a word with you.

Yours Astoria Malfoy'

I close it back and sigh.

What more do I have to do? Can't I finally have some peace?

**A/N: Erm…ok, this chap is quite important so I beg you review.**

**I hope I didn't fail you.**

**Please don't get too sad cause there is still chapter 16…just saying…**

**I would also like to ask: How it going with H1N1? **

**A friend of mines (yes Jess that's you) had the first case in her school and it made me think we're not being serious enough so I thought I'd ask…**

**Be safe and healthy people**

**Kisses and Hugs**

**Sarah**


	16. Alive

**A/N: And yes people, we're at two hundred reviews!!! **

**I adore you. And…It's dedication time…**

**This chapter and probably the whole fiction goes to:**

**Al , for boo****sting up my self-esteem like no shrink could ever have and Jess, for supporting me in many ways and speaking from her heart. **

**Draora Moss, Hakuna Mutata , 4theprince , xXDramione-luvXx , dork-with-glasses , Kiley 1 09, callmedaynuhh, Jester Frap , Imacrumpet, Phoebe911 and Ayriannah for always reviewing and helping out**

**And everyone else that has grown to like or dare I say love this story as much as I have, **

**People you are great I am so thankful for everything!!**

**Sadly, J. K. R. still owns Harry , but I guess we'll all survive…**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Announcement: I have this new story called 'The four Ps in Potter' . It is James S. Potter/OC. So if you feel like it check it out!**

**Chapter 16 : Alive **

I take the letter in my hands and open it easily.

'Dear Miss Weasley,

Please visit St Mungus again today. I and my husband would like a word with you.

Yours Astoria Malfoy'

I close it back and sigh.

What more do I have to do? Can't I finally have some peace?

*******

I never thought someone could actually walk that slowly till today. And why walk you might ask.

Well, I could not take Knight's Bus to St Mungus now could I? I mean it is painful enough that I have to go to that place again. Taking the bus ride alone would simply be going overboard.

So I took out my broom and decided I would fly. Cause flying is better than falling right? Or so Scorpius says…said…used to say…or whatever.

But you can fly that much in one day and when I reached London suburbs I was exhausted. So now I walk. Walk past some people who seem excited enough or perhaps I am too sad. Too depressed…too numb.

Yes that's right, numb.

I no longer feel that excruciating pain in my chest. Course I'm still sick on my stomach but all other feeling is replaced with numbness. Such a numbness that makes me wonder who died two days ago, me or him.

How I wish I could stay in bed today. Just stand there looking at the ceiling trying to make myself believe this is all a terrible nightmare, trying to forget that this ceiling he can no longer look at.

I take a gulp and enter the hospital once again. But this time I don't need to search for the rude nurse, cause she's right in the corner , patiently -or not quite so- waiting for something extraordinary to happen.

Oh, she recognizes me! And now she snaps and straightens her body.

Me?! Could it be me? Her extraordinary occurrence?

"Rose Weasley, I take it." She declares more than asks with her bored-looking face rather agitated.

I nod trying to flatten my black skirt and Scorpius' oversized pullover.

"Follow me." She mumbles. Oh, this is gonna be fun…

We take the usual course to Dr Mendes' office and while she opens me the door the annoying nurse leaves without a word.

"Miss Weasley." Wow! And I repeat wow! I-I… I am so not prepared for this.

"Hello?" I ask unable to take my eyes from a black-haired woman crying in a blonde man's arms. I know that woman. I've been in her room. I've stolen her wand. I've sneaked into her memories. But she has never seen me before.

To her I am a stranger but I know her all too well.

She is rather beautiful like her mother, Dora, but less majestic. Yet I think their qualities are much alike.

Mr Malfoy has Scorpius' platinum blonde hair but his face is more pointy and tired and old than the boy's I used to know.

"Come on in Miss. Astoria try to be calm please, you're scaring the girl." Draco Malfoy whispers in his wife's ear, whilst patting her in the back tenderly. The woman looks up for a moment. Long enough for me to see her red crying eyes.

She must know by now. That all hope is gone.

I take a seat opposite the couple and wait to be confronted.

"Miss Weasley I believe it is time for some explaining on both our parts." The Medi-Wizard speaks deadly serious.

"I'll start." He adds with a small encouraging smile. Ok, that sounded weird.

"When, some months ago, Mr Malfoy was brought here by the Aurors it was obvious to me that he was dead." I nod. Yes that we all know.

"However there was something strange in his case. I see no reason explaining to you all the symptoms I saw in his corpse but the fact was something more than an attack in the head had happened to him." I gulp. Oh dear Merlin, I am screwed. I did not see that coming. Crap!

"So I kept the body in the hospital despite many people's protests and let no one touch it. And indeed the symptoms kept coming. But my tests and detecting potions and spells could take me that far." I look away feeling rather uncomfortable. Why did this conversation had to come up in front of his parents!

"Because I do not have a patient to talk to me and explain what is wrong." Damn he's dead that what's wrong why can't they see it?

"But _you_ do Miss Weasley!" Excuse me?!

"What?" I ever so rudely ask.

"You do have someone to ask, you have someone to explain to you what happened." Bloody hell. It keeps getting better and better.

"No I don't." I protest.

"Right, right, I almost forgot. You don't. Not anymore." How the hell does he know this?

"I-…" I have no idea what to say.

"But you _did,_ did you not? Since yesterday." I cannot speak. I promised Scorpius we wouldn't burden his parents. And this doctor is beginning to piss me off.

"Sir, you surely seem to know everything, so how come _you_ couldn't figure out what was wrong with Scorpius' body?" I fight back.

"Ha! Didn't I say she was clever?" Doctor Mandes exclaims. Now, how can he be so satisfied with himself when he has a dead eighteen year old boy in the next room I cannot understand.

"Andrian please stop interrogating the girl like the Spanish Inquisition." Thank you Mister Malfoy!

"But such an interesting medical mystery finally being revealed… It is an epiphany! I _have_ to know all about it." It is death. Not epiphany. I mean I get it, doctors are hooked up with their job but can't they show some respect to the dead?

"Truth is Miss Rose all we wanted to tell you was that we know the truth. About what happened to Scorpius and the protection spell." Oh! Now I see…I look straight at Mister Malfoy who was the one uttering those words.

"I-…" Now everyone's eyes are on me. Even Mrs Malfoy has stopped crying and is staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I am so so so sorry. For lying. For being so blunt. For Scorpius who died so early. For them who have to live without him. For me too…

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. This burden in my heart hitting my chest in a desperate try to escape.

"No, no please do not cry my girl." Mrs Malfoy exclaims regretful.

"It is all my fault." She confesses.

"All my doing. Had I listened to my mother … had I been a bit less of a coward." Poor woman. Having to carry such a burden. However it was not her fault he died… She just casted a protection spell. And, ok, It did cause him to become some sort of a ghost but it was not what killed him.

"Dear you have to stop blaming yourself…" Mr Malfoy interrupts smoothly.

"But it was me who…I- If I had a little more faith in Scorpius…" Huh?

"You didn't know better Astoria." Dr Mendes who appears to be in first name terms with the Malfoys says.

"Besides Mrs Malfoy it was not your fault Scorpius is…gone." My insides ache when I say this…So much.

Silence falls heavy on the room after my words. Once again all eyes are on me. And not in the 'I am the centre of the world' kinda way either.

Of course what did you expected Rose? Touching such a soft spot just like that.

Suddenly all three of them snap up excited and agitated and awkward and everything that could describe that state of unexpected and uncommon energy they were in.

"Oh, my!" Mrs Malfoy puts a hand in her mouth.

"Careless. So careless of us." Mr Malfoy adds.

"Merlin, we got carried away." Dr Mendes confirms scandalized.

"Miss Weasley, you must listen carefully." I stir in my seat surprised. What could he possibly want…?

"I have to admit that what you did was remarkable. Putting every piece of the puzzle in place. Solving the riddle." I sigh. Wasn't he supposed to say something important?

"You kept Scorpius' existence hidden and found out what was wrong with him. Yet…" Doctors are really talkative did you know?

"Yet! Yet… you made one very foolish mistake." What?

"You know how to read books Miss but what you failed to realize could be achieved not with great intelligence but with common sense." I made a mistake…? I don't understand. Everything worked. What sort of mistake did I make?

"Well, you're one to talk Andrian. It took you months to get to that result." Mr Malfoy points out in a joking tone.

"Well, anyway, the fact is that, Miss Weasley, death is irreversible." I almost choke on this air. Was that what he wished to teach me? Like I do not know…

"No, no don't get mad at me." I shoot the doctor a killing look but remain as I am.

"Death is irreversible. Even ghosts are not the dead people themselves, just images of them. The real ones always rest in peace." Yeah, yeah, I know.

"What I mean to say is, a dead person cannot come back to the living. Dead people cannot be resurrected –especially after that resurrection stone was destroyed- , they cannot be called back to chat, they cannot return in the form of spirits." Wha…? I'm not following.

"But Scorpius came back. Because of the protection spell…" I don't get it. He came back!

"My dear child, there is no spell, nor curse or potion, powerful enough to bring people back from death for so long, even if they are spirits." Dr Mendes states.

"But the soul doesn't die. The soul can stay alive!" I counter.

"As soon as the person is dead the soul moves forward. No exceptions." Ok, I'm pretty sure the man's trying to say something…

"No protection spell can keep a soul from moving on." I let my eyes open wide. What the hell?!

"Tell me please what exactly does that book you obviously own say about this spell?" I take a deep breath trying to recall the words.

"Well, it went like that 'What is known specifically about Soul-Protecting Spells is that they cannot affect the body but only the spirit which is either sealed inside the body or is separated from it. Also it is believed that Protection Spells are only activated in moments of great distress or danger.'" I close my mouth again waiting for a reply. Some sort of explanation.

"Bingo. 'Activated in moments of great distress or danger.' You see Miss it says distress , danger, but not _death_!" Well, death can be pretty distressing and dangerous. Besides Scorpius…he…

"But Scorpius said he saw himself dying." What more proof could I possibly need?

"Correction! He said he felt a great pain and saw his body falling down while his soul lifted." The man's eyes are now shining while mine are watering.

"The thieves said he was…" I try but, damn, my voice fails me.

"And what sort of medical knowledge do they have?" I gulp.

"But… but…that means…it _must_ mean…" No way! It just can't be!

"The boy's only problem all this time was a disconnected soul." SWEET MERLIN!

"So…so…Oh my god!" I…have no words… They must be lying to me. There is no way. I must have misunderstood.

"Come my dear." Mrs Malfoy whispers. Or maybe my mind is too busy to pay attention to my ears. I blindly follow her.

A door opens and I am faced with that same room. That same bed. Those same shining white covers. Same lifeless body.

"Princess?" And yet nothing is the same anymore.

*********

"Scorpius!" Oh, crap, it's true! They were not lying to me. He is…I daren't say it…Alive.

His face is a little pale still, but hell who cares about those stuff? He is sitting on his bed, he is moving, he is talking. And he's alive! He. Is. Alive.

I'll never stop saying it.

I run up at him and hug him so tightly that maybe I'm risking to injure him. I feel his warmth, his breath, his hand on my shoulder! But this time it is for real. This time there is no reality to contradict what we live.

Cause what we live is the reality.

"You're alive! Oh, my goodness you're here." I mumble against his chest , refusing to let go of him. Somehow I'm scared that if I do so he might go away again. But he won't right?

"I am. Did the Doctor tell you what happened?" I nod finally letting a tear slip. And then another and another… It's like the tears are the bad memories.

I let them go and they let me live.

"When I first woke up it was like a ton of bricks hit me." Scorpius explains hiding his hands in my hair.

"At least you knew. I-I had no idea… I thought… Scorpius I really thought…" No! Rose stop crying. This is a happy time.

Happy…why would have thought of it. Life can be so surprising at times…

When I thought all was well, Scorpius died. And when I thought all hope was gone he was alive again. Or actually he had never died but how was I supposed to know?

Life is full of contradictions. And yet it maintains its balance. Like Scorpius says –yes it is present tense after all- there are rules we must follow. Those who follow the rules get the rewards as well.

"Hush, baby, hush…it's ok now! We're ok. And I love you. You know I won't ever leave you right?" Ok, he is _not_ helping with the whole crying thing. Only now it is tears of joy not pain.

"I love you too. So much. I felt so alone without you, I thought I was turning nuts. But I couldn't give up cause you said… You said…" I look up in his metal grey eyes from which pure light is radiating.

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me letting out noses touch. It's not like the passionate kisses we shared back at the Room or Requirement but it holds even more tenderness than they did. If that is even possible.

I close my eyes and he whispers "I said we'll never really be apart." Making me shiver.

"Merlin's pants!" I hear somebody shout from behind me. I shift a bit in the blonde alive guy's arms only to come across an equally blonde but older man.

"Ehem…Sorry to be interrupting but I never thought...you two…such a change of mind…" Scorpius laughs whole-heartedly at his father whilst I feel my cheeks turning crimson.

"Well, dear you always were a tad slow at this." His wife mutters from next to him giving me an encouraging smile and sweeping away her tears.

"I guess your foolishness ought to be forgiven after that turn." Her husband comments lightly as she shrugs.

"It's up to Scorpius. And Miss Weas- no! Rose. Hm…I think I can get used to that." She giggles like a child and I feel prone to follow her example.

"You'll have all the time in the world to get used to it mum." Scorpius smiles back at his mum. That idiot will never seize to embarrass me like that! And make me happy. Fine mostly the second.

"Blimey!" A all too familiar voice reaches my ears. What the-?

"Dad?!" I gape at the redhead who pops up next to me, boldly disapparating in a patient's room. Had he not been an Auror and hero surely he would have been escorted out with less than little courtesy.

But my dad being who he is not only didn't get thrown out but Doctor Mendes greeted him happily. Even though he was not really looking a the kind doctor but rather at me-currently on the bed with the one and only Scorpius Malfoy- with wide eyes.

"So your uncle was right to say you'd be here." He puts his hands on his hips. I nod.

Then he takes a moment to access the situation. He seriously stares at the blonde next to me before speaking again.

"I guess there's no helping it. My daughter's in love with a Malfoy. Well at least now he's alive." It is now my turn to laugh and Scorpius' to blush. Suits him well.

"Nice to meet you Sir. I would like to ask your permission to date your daughter." Scorpius raises a pale hand towards my dad.

"He's alive _and_ got manners. Great job Rosie." My father whispers to me.

"Nice meeting you too boy. And yes you have my permission. It's not like I can keep you two apart anyway. I mean you went to a coma and still managed to communicate with my dear daughter, the universe has given the 'ok'." He chuckles and proceeds to shake hands with Scorpius and then Mr Malfoy and his wife.

"So Weasley, I'm planning a dinner in Christmas holidays for my son, would you and your family care to join?" Mr Malfoy announces. And with that they slowly but steadily leave the room.

"So, like I said, would you care to go out with me?" I turn my attention back to the guy near me.

"Is this a bit surreal or is it just me?" I ask thinking of how we've gone from fiction to reality with one question.

"It's just you. So is it a yes or a no?" I scratch my chin playfully.

"You'll have to earn it." I say decisively.

"How?" His eyes fill with a passion I so love seeing.

"Let's play a game." I announce.

"What game?" Scorpius cocks an eyebrow.

"Truth or Dare!" I exclaim. Remember how I said I hated this game? Well not anymore. Cause this game is scary only when you've something to hide. Which I haven't. Not from him.

"You're so on!" He straightens himself in the bed and helps me up the bed as well.

"I go first." I chirp happily.

"Only cause you're cute Princess." Now about that Princess deal…

"I still haven't managed to ask…" He rolls his eyes at my words .

"Ask something important please." He warns me.

"Fine. But this question will be waiting for you mister… Well, hmm..." It takes me a moment to think this out. Oh! I know.

"Who's smarter me or you?" I repeat his question from the last time we played that game.

"Me- no wait… agh…though I hate to admit it, you." Well that answer surely deserves a kiss. And I'm always glad to oblige.

"Ok, definitely you." He corrects.

"Me now. Best day ever? Still haven't found one?" Now about that…

"Actually I have." I say thoughtfully.

"Today." And that earns _me_ a kiss. Which soon turns to plural. Kisses…

I still do not know how many days I have with Scoprius. I can't tell if those days will turn to months or years or decades.

What I do know is that I will try to cherish them no matter how many they finally turn out to be.

Cause what matters is how we _live_ not how we _leave_.

**A/N: So…today is my birthday and I thought it fitted to update today.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I seriously hope you will be kind enough to comment and tell me what you think of it**

**Gah, I am so worried you might not like it!**

**Ok, enough with the babbling,**

**I will see you again in the EPILOGUE!**

**Till then lots of love,**

**Sarah**


	17. Hope for the Impossible

**A/N: Ok, agh…does feel sad to actually write the last A/N of my fave story.**

**Anyway, it was a great drive thanks to all of you, **

**Because honestly it wouldn't really mean anything to write but not have people reading it**

**As they say, art (no that this is particularly artful but whatever) is only when you give your work to the people and let them judge it. **

**Otherwise it's just a selfish creation.**

**I see now what they meant…**

**Still I do not own Harry Potter !**

**And…**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. : The beginning is connected with the beginning of chapter 4**

**Chapter 17****: Hope for the Impossible**

As I have pointed out in the past, mornings are not my forte.

I usually oversleep with the excuse that 'I just need five more minutes.' And after that I'm simply running like crazy trying to find my Potions' book and my wands that's almost always in my jeans' pocket.

And that is exactly what I am doing at the moment. Turning my room upside-down for my lost Potions' book.

"It's under the covers." Scorpius' cheery voice descends from the bath.

"How did you…?" I mumble as I try –and fail- to tie my hair in a neat plait. What the hell I'll wear them down today.

My blonde, dripping boyfriend comes into my room , water drops all over his school uniform.

"Isn't it _always_ under the covers?" He interjects, that smile swinging on his lips becoming a habit.

I groan and search my bed. Oh, bullshit! How did he know it was there?

"You _scare _me sometimes, you know…" I say in mock disgust.

"Now, that's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend." He pouts as I dry his hair with my wand , which indeed was in my jeans' pocket…in case you were wondering.

"Oh! Did I hurt your feelings your Highness?" I keep joking, man teasing him can be a joy!

"You could have. You know you're pretty rude for a Princess." I suddenly gasp at there words.

"Ha! After all this time you still haven't told me what that whole 'Princess thing' means." I finally get to ask that question which bothered me for quite some time.

"You just _had_ to get that out of your system…" He laughs and comes closer hugging me from behind, letting me smell his peppermint shampoo. I nod.

"Well it's really simple actually." He starts wrapping his arms tighter around my waist.

"Every guy who respects himself has to give nicknames to his girls." He explains, pointing out the 'guy who respects himself' part just to annoy me.

"So it's like, 'the hottie', 'the cute', 'the good kisser' , 'the bitch'…" I snort at this.

"Yeah, I've had quite some of these." He agrees.

"There's 'the sweet', 'the easy' , 'the bimbo' and so on…" He trails away.

"And then there's you." I smile slightly at his tone that has turned from indifferent, trivial to sweet and playful.

"I was racking my brains to find you a suitable nickname but I just couldn't. You had all the good qualities of girls I've dated and yet you were like none of them." I turn myself to face him with expecting eyes.

"I could not compare you with other girls. You were unique. So I was bored out of my wits one day in the summer and… suddenly it just came to me, it just clicked." I giggle at his awkward face.

"You were the Princess in the white dress with the flawless looks and the kind heart. I could never have you but that what you were to me." He finishes, blushing slightly.

"You're nuts." I mumble recovering from my laughing fit.

"Now see what I mean by rude? I opened up my heart to you and you just mock me." He tried to sound offended, he really did, it just didn't work out for him that well.

I stand at the tips of my toes and peck him on the lips. Or at least that's how it starts. But soon my body is pinned against the wall and his lips are on my neck.

"I like your way of getting out of an awkward situation." He pants against me ten minutes later while we're both on my bed.

"Really? Don't you find this rude too?" I ask kissing his neck.

"Cause I could stop you know…" I deviously point out looking up at him for a split second. He seems puzzled and momentarily unsettled with my move, or rather the lack of it but soon he regains his composure and smirks.

"It's ok, you can stop." He assures. "I, being the nice and kind-hearted boy that I am would love to oblige." And without another word he begins kissing me, deepening the kiss fast enough and making me see stars under closed eyes.

"Ok, now we're seriously late Princess." He mumbles against my lips some time later.

"Then let's skip the first period." I suggest.

"No. We have Charms. You like Charms." I snort.

"I like you best." I counter. He snorts.

"I'm touched but we have to go." He stands up from the bed offering me a hand. Agh…such a wet blanket that guy.

"You can't avoid it forever you know." I say meaningfully.

"What?" He is really dumb that guy.

"That." I reply motioning the bed with my head. Scorpius looks away silent.

"Well, I'm not avoiding it per se, I just don't want to hurry it up." He mumbles.

"But we've been together for four months." I mutter. I cannot believe I fell in love with probably the only guy in the world that would rather wait. Just my luck…

"That's not the point. Point is , I want it to happen at the right time. I don't wan to ruin anything by being in a hurry." I look into his grey eyes for answers. He means what he says, it has to happen the right time. Everything has to go well. He thinks.

"Ok, I get it but that doesn't mean everything will be perfect from now on." Just because we've been through bad times that doesn't necessarily mean life will bring only happiness from now on.

"What do you mean?" He seems intrigued.

"The right time to do it you say, the right place, the right person. But you're forgetting, we could never control those things." I take a breath and force him to look at me turning his face my way.

"All we ever controlled was _our_ moves." I take a deep breath.

"I never knew you'd die, or fall in a coma, or whatever, but when you came asking for help , I helped. And you never knew I'd help you but you came to me." I smile at him as he eyes me troubled.

"Nothing was right until we made it right. There is no right thing to happen , no right time for anything." We just have to act on our feelings and logic.

"There are no happy endings. Just facts that happen and choices, we make." I finish and by now he's smiling as well.

"When the hell did you became so wise?" He asks and kisses me.

"No idea. I think it makes up for my rudeness though." I smirk evilly.

"So, what now?" Our conversation ends up exactly where it begun with him staring at the bed this time.

"Come on, let's go to Charms you sissy." I almost drag him out with me, laughing at his antics.

"So you gather she won't mind my coming with you?" I ask out of nowhere when we settle down at Charms.

"Who?" Well, I guess that's what you get for being vague.

"Dora, your grandma." I clear up.

"Rose are you actually retarded? She asked for you, remember." Yeah, I remember but…

"Yeah, but she might want to see you only and she just said it to be polite." I retort quickly. Having played this in my mind for some time.

"Well, I think that when someone is trying to be polite he goes like 'you can bring that girl with you too' not 'don't you dare come without Rosie' like my grandma said to her letter." True enough… I guess I'm just acting nuts. It does feel sort awkward to visit Dora as Scoprius' girlfriend. But then again we did visit the Malfoys and my parents at Christmas so… yeah, the hard part's over.

"Remind me again why did I ever call you wise?" Beats me…

"It's because you love me and thus cannot but see the good in me." I reply and he chuckles under his breath.

"Hi Rose." Someone speaks from next to me. I turn swiftly and see Dean staring at me and Scorpius hesitant.

"Oh, hey Dean." I greet and I nudge Scorpius to do the same.

"Hello, Colton." Scorpius' cold voice comes to me. Well, I might as well face it , they'll never be friends.

"Malfoy." Dean greets too, rather uncomfortable.

"So are you studying for NEWTS ?" I try to break the ice.

"Yes, I'm so crammed these days. So well…I'll just go now. All I wanted was to say hi." Poor Dean. I would leave too had I just received such a killing glare from a guy as tall as Scorpius.

"Hey Colton, hold your horses for a moment." Scorpius stands up at the blink of an eye.

"Yes…?" Dean asks weirded out.

"I wanted to say 'thanks' for taking care of Rose for all this time. I owe you big time. Sorry it took me four months to get down to it." Ok, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?

"It's ok mate. She deserves it. You're a lucky guy." Dean smiles and waves us goodbye.

"You make me proud some times Scorpius." I whisper as I watch Dean leave.

********

"Rosie!" Ok, I guess I was wrong to think that Dora might not want to see me. The first thing she does as we enter her beautiful beyond all compare garden is come and give me a hug that reminds me of grandma Weasley.

"Yeah, go ahead grandma hug the stranger girl , I, your own blood, don't mind." Mr I'm-the-center-of-the-world mutters and we , Dora and I, chuckle.

"Come here you prodigal son." She exclaims and hugs Scorpius who is more than a head taller than her.

Then all three of us sit at the gazebo to take some tea.

"So how are NEWTs going?" Dora asks playing with her plait.

"They're starting in less than a month." Scorpius declares. Now naturally I would be studying like crazy my anxiety levels up the roof and so would he as he has told me. But after all we've been through NEWTs sound just a little silly to get depressed about.

"And then we're done." I add though I'm not sure if I'd like to leave Hogwarts.

"Hah! Seems like yesterday taking my first ride on Hogwarts Express." My boyfriend drinks his tea slowly.

"Tell me about it." I agree.

"But you've got your lives ahead of you." Dora comments.

"That's the good side." I mean bye Hogwarts, hello world.

"Have you decided about your future?" Dora continues.

"I think I'm into Healing." I confess.

"I'm thinking about getting a DADA degree but I'm not planning on going for an Auror." The blonde next to me speaks nonchalantly.

"I'm so proud of both of you kids. And I have an idea. Scorpius here will probably groan his way out of it but I'm counting on you Rosie to change his mind." Ok, I'll do my best.

"What would you say if I invited you to stay with me for sometime in the summer? But unfortunately I have only one spare bedroom. Agh…" Wow! Ok, she surely doesn't dislike me.

"We'd love to Dora, right Scorp?" Scorpius gives me a hesitant look which I shake away.

"And you don't have to worry about us sleeping together. I must inform you that your grandson is quite the gentleman." I whisper.

"Really? My, my… I am so proud. Of course it sure is a surprise…" She whispers back.

"Hey! I'm right here, show some decency both of you." Hahaha… He's so cute when he's mad.

"Always shy, just like his grandfather." Dora takes this dreamy look that means only one thing. She's going to say something wise.

"Dear Walfred, my husband, was always contained and serious like you. Apart from those times he got drunk. Then he would start talking. Saying the wisest things." Dora says smiling.

"I still remember that one time there was Lucious babbling about how death is the only thing the Dark Lord feared. Then dear Walfred just started laughing. Made him perfectly mad he did." Now all of us smile approvingly at Mr Greengrass.

" 'I always said that man was fool.' He said, scandalizing Lucious and Cissy and Draco who was nearby. 'Fear death! Why on earth would anyone fear death? I understand being scared of losing someone but death himself is not at all scary.' " Dora makes a new pause just for the sake of it.

" 'Death is a fact. It's a state we know only a few things about. Luckily, I say.' My husband continued with a slow voice. 'But isn't life the same? What do we know about life? What do we know about people around us? What do we know about ourselves?' He concluded." I look up at Scorpius who too is silent and listening. Then my attention returns to Dora.

" But Draco wanted to retort. 'So we are ignorant about all that matters? That's what you say Mr Greengrass?' He asked mockingly. 'Yes indeed.' My husband replied. 'And what are we to do then? We might as well give up.' Walfred laughed once more at your father's words." And as she says this Scorpius' grandmother mimicks her husband's move.

" 'Give up? Oh, no! We should have hope.' Walfred answered. 'Hope? Is hope any use?' Lucious entered the conversation. 'Is hope any use?' Walfred repeated. 'Frankly, I have no idea. Yet, I'm pretty sure, it's the only thing we cannot be deprived of.' " Hope, huh? I've never thought of that.

When you or someone you care about are in danger you hardly ever thing of hope. However is not hope what we always had? Even when Scorpius was dead did I not hope? Without even confessing it to myself didn't I wish for him to be alive? And when I was about to jump off the Tower did I not hope he'd come to save me?

" 'Money, freedom, friends, family, even ourselves we can lose, but the hope of a better life? No that no one can take it away. Hope is what hides behind everything. What we hardly ever notice but what is always there. Hope for the impossible.' He said, god rest his soul, and I will never forget those words." Dora sums up. Then changing from thoughtful to cheerful she stands up with a speed unjustifiable by her age and exclaims.

"Have I showed you pictures of my husband Rosie?" I shake my head and she rushes in the house probably to bring some photos of the deceased Mr Greengrass.

"Hey grandma!" Scorpius exclaims before she disappears. "What did dad say to this?" I turn expecting Dora's reply too. At first she only stares away deep in thought and memories.

Then looking up at me and my boyfriend she smiles.

"He looked at your mother from the corner of his eyes and blushing he said 'Hope for the impossible huh? Then I _hope_ you are right.' " I nod. Yeah, that's what I'd do too. Had I been the one talking with Mr Greengrass and Scoprius was in the room.

To be perfectly honest coming this close to death has not yet made me understand it, like Mr Greengrass predicted. It has made him less scary but it's still pretty confusing.

Then again so is life. Confusing I mean… It deceives and destroys you and then again it keeps you standing and fighting.

I think the safest choice to keep my sanity is to follow the man's advice.

Whether we march to death or life , let us march in hope.

Hope that everything can change.

Hope for the Impossible.

THE END

**A/N: It's over *tearful* …**

**But as I said before I'm planning on an one-shot or two-shot from Scoprius POV**

**B****e sure to check this out some time later**

**It will be up in a few days.**

**Well, anyway thank you so so so much for everything. **

**Don't forget to leave a review**

**So, I will miss you all,**

**Hopefully I'll see you in some other story soon**

**Hope for the Impossible,**

**Take care,**

**Sarah**


	18. About Sequel

**A/N: Hello, dear readers. **

**This is just to say that I have posted up my new story about Scorpius and his experiences.**

**It is called AFTER EVERYTHING WENT BLACK**

**It is Scorpius / Rose as well so check it out!!**

**I'll be seeing you there.**


End file.
